


Talia Xanatos

by emyy250



Series: Talia Xanatos [1]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Time Skips, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 67,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: A teenage girl gets adopted by David Xanatos. How will she adjust to life with her new family and the secrets that continue to haunt her to this day? This was inspired by Gargoyles: Modern Day. Rated T for attempted suicide and underage drinking.Note: This was published on 9/30/2016 and is ongoing.This is now caught up with the FFN version.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caught

Why am I running from a billionaire, a detective, and a clan of mythical creatures? Would you believe I was actually cool and were their mutual enemy? No, well shit. Truthfully, I just want out of New York. Manhattan specifically. But is it easy? No, it has to be the most impossible a person could want. Like how the fuck can one city be so big.

"There you are." David Xanatos smirked.

"Why did it have to be you?" I groaned while looking for a way out of the corner I had gotten into. Goliath was getting too close. He had good intentions, but he wanted to live here. I didn't.

"This has gone on long enough." He frowned.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you had just  _let me go_!" I growled as I scaled the fence.

He blasted the fence and I flew into the alley I was trying to get into. I groaned and tried to get up, but someone lifted me up.

"I have your daughter, sir." Owen told him.

"I'm not your daughter! Let me go!" I hissed and kicked at him.

"Thank you, Owen." He said and looked at me. "And as for you, you're grounded."

"You're already holding me prisoner. I don't see what else you could take from me." I glared.

"TV, Internet, visiting the Clan." He listed.

"…" I snarled.

"Owen, tell Maza we've found her." He said.

"Yes, sir." He took out his phone.

He took me back his castle and Fox was waiting for him. "Did she sneak out again?"

"And she stole my credit card." He kissed her.

"I knew I shouldn't have done that." I muttered.

"Maybe one day, you'll make your escape." Fox chuckled.

"I don't belong here!" I sneered.

"Go to bed, Talia, you're cranky." David told me.

"I'm not cranky!" I snapped.

David looked at Fox and she smiled, shaking her head. "Owen, take her to her room."

I glared at them before Owen took me to my "room." He closed the door after he pushed me inside. I sighed and changed into my nightclothes. I paused and looked at my arms. Twin scars ran down the veins. I pushed the sleeves back down and got into bed.

_I was on the floor surrounded by moving shadows. Blood and bleach overwhelmed my nose. Thunder shook the house. It was getting hard to breathe. I was barely awake._

_I was at school, sitting through a lesson._

" _What a pitiful sight. Tell you what? I'll grant you a wish." An impish voice asked._

_Someone my age was talking to me. They looked happy._

_I didn't want a wish. I wanted to sleep. "N-no…"_

_I sat on the floor, trying to ignore the shouting and ate my meal._

" _Oh, don't be so modest. You must have something you want." It said._

_I lifted the glass to my lips and tried not to spit it out._

_I wished._

I woke and tried to get the smell of blood away from my nose. My mouth was dry from sleep and sudden fear. My heart pounded and I checked my arms. Clean. What was that?

"Talia? Mister Xanatos would like to see you in the dining room." Owen told me through the door.

"Fine." I called.

I got dressed and shook off the nightmare. I think. It made way too much sense. Ish. I found David waiting for me. My stomach growled at the sight of food.

"Talia, you can't keep running away." He told me.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not happy here." I unwillingly took a seat next to him.

"I want to help fix that." David said.

"You just want me to stop running away." I told him while filling my plate.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to go home. My real home." Even if I didn't remember where it was.

"You can't." He said softly.

"What you mean I can't go home?" I growled.

"Your old home burned down months ago." He had the gall to look upset.

"Liar! You're lying!" I shouted, storming off.

I found my way back to my cage and flopped onto the bed. Someone opened the door. It was Fox. She sat on my bed.

"I know it's been hard adjusting to living with David. He's done some bad things in the past-" She said.

"And is going to in the future." I added.

"I'm not going to deny that he has his own plans. But he has no reason to lie about your home." Fox smiled.

"Sure he does. It'll make me stay." I told her.

"If it makes you feel better, we'll go to your old house." Fox bent to look at me.

"Fine." I huffed.

She left and I took out the letter from when I first woke up in Manhattan.

_Your name is Talia. You're in Manhattan, New York. Have a good second life._

_Puck_

For the first few months, I lived in shelters. Then I got tired and angry that this was my second chance at life. Then I just got tired of life. I tried several times, but I always got caught or something dumb stopped me. Like a dog wanting pets. Then I found Xanatos' castle…

"Talia, lunchtime." Owen called.

"I'm coming." I sighed.

I followed him and found both of my "parents" waiting. "Absolutely not. Fuck you, David."

"Don't talk to your father like that." Fox warned.

"You want in on this?" I asked sharply.

"Talia, stop it." David growled and I held my tongue.

"We were talking," That just leads to great things, doesn't it, "and we decided to take you to your old home at the end of the month."

"Fine." I turned.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"Out." I said.

"You're grounded." He reminded me.

"I'm not your kid!" I growled.

"I adopted you." He said coolly.

"Talia, eat your lunch." Fox demanded.

"I've gone hungry for longer." I mumbled as I sat down and filled my plate again.

I ate several helpings and then I had to go train with David again. I hated training. He just kicked me around and said I was improving. I was exhausted after training and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Escape again

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of yelling. Elisa. I found her and David in the hall.

"Talia, are you alright?" She asked.

"You know, still stuck here." I said.

"As you can see, detective, she's fine." David blocked me from getting to her. "She's also grounded."

"You're not the boss of me." I slipped out from behind him and tried to get away, but he caught my arm. I jabbed him in the throat and ran before anyone could catch me.

"Talia!" He was mad.

I went to the stairs and ran down as many as I could before I heard David running up the stairs. He misjudged how far I had gone. I stumbled and fell off the stairwell where the there was no railing.

"Talia, no!" He yelled as I passed him.

The wind rushed past my ears and I knew I'd probably break my legs, but it'd be ok as long I could get away. Something strange happened as I got closer to the bottom. I started glowing green and I stopped falling. I was floating? I was set down on the path to the door and I took it. I saw Owen at the front desk and I knew I didn't have long. I snuck around him and ran outside.

I saw Elisa's car parked on the street and Matt was inside. "Open the door!"

"Talia? What's-" He asked.

"There's no time! Open the door and drive." I demanded.

He thought a moment before letting me in the car. He started to pull out when Elisa stopped him. "Where are you going, partner?"

"Hi." I waved to the rearview.

"Xanatos still thinks you're inside." She said.

"I know, which is why we should get going before he notices." I said.

"Are you running away from your-" Mat asked.

"He's not my father!" I frowned.

"I've been to wanting to get her away from him for awhile. Matt, trust me." Elisa told him.

"I'm not assisting in this!" He shouted.

"Oh no…" I saw him down the street. David started toward the car. I hid as best I could.

"We have to go, now!" Elisa urged.

He paused and then we sped off, using the lights as a cover. I sighed in relief and buckled in. "He's going to be looking for you." Elisa told me.

"You have to get me out of the city." I said.

"I kidnapped a child in her pajamas!" Matt said, running a hand through his hair.

I looked at muti colored star covered pants. Ok, so this wasn't my most thought out plan ever, but I had to. "Don't worry, I have a bag in the back." She told me.

"You planned for this?!" He shouted.

"He isn't someone you should trust." She said.

"Found it." I tugged it out and unzipped it.

I changed as Matt and Elisa argued. I covered my eyes with some sunglasses. The intense green was a dead giveaway I was Talia "Xanatos". I put a beanie on just in case my black, wavy hair was enough to tip people off. I tugged the shoes Elisa bought me on.

"I'll take the subway out. Then you won't be involved anymore." I said.

"Talia, you can't go alone." Elisa frowned.

"I have to. You have a life here. I don't. Ah, there it is." I got out of the car and ran to the station.

"Talia!" Elisa shouted.

I wormed my way through the crowd and studied the map as quickly as I could, finding the path out. I got a ticket and rode the train. I sighed and slumped in my seat. This was the farthest I had ever gotten away. I set the alarm on the phone Elisa put in the bag and slept. I woke up and switched trains. It was sunrise now and I was so close to freedom. One last switch and I was free.

I got off and was waiting for the next train when there was an announcement of a runaway girl last seen going in a station. I gulped, but kept calm enough to pay attention. I got on the next train when I saw David and Fox on the platform. I kept my head low and watched them. I had come so close! I could still make it if I got lucky.

"Talia Xanatos." Owen said loudly, looking at me. He must have snuck on the train. I winced and then he ushered me out of the train. Fox hugged me and I awkwardly stood there. David smirked. What was that about?

We flew back in a helicopter. "Talia." David said.

"What?" I asked.

"That was an impressive last minute plan." He smiled.

"I didn't do it to impress you." I glared at the floor.

He looked like he was about to say something, but thought against it.

We got back and I went to my cage and went to sleep. I didn't get much before I ran away. I woke up hungry and I didn't want to go face David. I knew I was grounded for much longer now. I wanted food. Why couldn't I eat in peace? My hands glowed green and I had a sandwich in my hands now.

"Ok…" I bit it and found it was very good.

I just finished it when Owen knocked on my door. "Talia, Mister Xanatos-"

"Wants to see me in the dining room. I've been through this before." I went to the dining room and sat down.

"You're grounded for 3 months now." He said.

"I figured as much." I told him.

My mind wandered as I nibbled my food. Can I freeze time? I tried to gather enough whatever-it-was and thought of a rhyme. But the energy I gathered was hard to control so I let it go carefully. It made my hands sore. I went to my cage after a late lunch and tried to figure out where these powers came from. How could this have... I remembered the strange dream I had days ago.

"PUCK!" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Puck's visit

"Talia, how are you liking your new home?" A white haired elf like being floated around me.

"This is not what I wished for!" I jabbed a finger at him.

"You asked me to make your sleep peaceful. So I did. It took a lot of work fixing what you had done." He smiled.

"I wanted to die! I wanted to never wake up again!" I growled.

"Listen, kid, I don't grant those kind of wishes." He became serious.

I frowned.

He looked around the room. "You must be grumpy since you haven't got a thing in this room to call your own."

"I don't want anything, Puck! I don't want to stay here." I told him.

"Of course no one would want to stay in such a sparse room. Let's see… Oh, yes, you had lots of books." He zapped the empty bookshelf and made it full. "And knick knacks." A mist spread across the room and covered the empty spaces with little trinkets. "You know this castle was terribly drafty back when Goliath still lived in it."

A personal blanket draped itself over my shoulders. "That should keep you warm. There's something else… I remember now." A stuffed fox appeared in my hands and some other stuffed animals went on the last open space. "Maybe you can have a little tea party while you're grounded."

"How old do you think I am?" I tossed the fox on the bed.

"That's no way to treat your old friend." Puck told me.

Before I could him that I wasn't a kid, he spoke again. "Cheer up, Tai. Three months will fly by and you'll be back to your mischief in no time. Tricking the old man and making your plans to escape."

"It's not mischief. I don't like it here!" I growled.

"You're a Xanatos, Talia. You just don't see it yet." He smiled.

"I would betray him for a cookie." I told him.

"Don't let him hear say that." Puck laughed.

"Whatever." I yawned.

"You must be tired from your daring escape attempt." He cooed and suddenly, I was in bed and all tucked with the toy fox under my arm.

"Puck!" I cried, sitting up. I was in my nightclothes.

"I mustn't stay any longer. I'd hate to see what a tired Xanatos does. Go to sleep, Talia." He said and I just wanted him to leave so I let him tuck me in again and he disappeared in a green mist.

I woke up and it was night time. I wondered what I would do with all this stuff Puck gave me. I texted Elisa and she came over with Goliath.

"Talia, it's been too long." The gargoyle smiled.

"I know, but technically I'm not supposed to see you guys for another three months." I hugged him.

"What's all this?" Elisa asked, looking around.

"That's the thing. Puck-" I started to explain.

"Puck the trickster?" Goliath asked.

"Yeah… I should start from the beginning." I explained to them my first encounter with Puck and Goliath was horrified. Elisa wasn't much better. "Anyway, I suddenly get these weird powers and I remember that dream I had so I summoned Puck somehow. Maybe he was waiting for me to connect the dots. He just gave me this stuff. He said I was grumpy because my "room" was sparse. I don't want it. But I can't let David see it so I was hoping you guys could take it away."

"We don't have anything to carry them." Elisa said.

"Oh, right." I summoned some bags.

"You weren't kidding about the powers." She picked a bag up and tugged on it.

We tried to clear the stuff away, but it kept going back to where it was. I could move things around, but they would not stay in the bags. I threw a book out the window after I got frustrated and it just came back.

"Talia, it seems like Puck bound these items to you." Goliath said.

"So, I can't get rid of them?" I asked.

"It doesn't seem likely." He hummed.

"Great." I groaned.

"I don't why Puck would want to you have all this." Elisa said.

"I don't know either. He insisted I was a Xanatos, too." I shrugged.

"How odd." Goliath growled.

"You guys should get going." I said.

"Sorry we weren't of more help." Elisa was picked up by Goliath.

"It's fine." I waved them off and they left.

"Talia-" Owen said through the door.

"I'm coming." I sighed and went to go eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Piano lessons

The next month was boring. I did my schoolwork, and no, I was not in private school. My education got fucked with when Puck granted my wish. I have no memory of my old life, much less what I learned in school. So, Owen was bringing me back up to speed.

Unfortunately, that meant David was in charge of my learning. And he thought  _learning how to play the piano_ was important. I can't play! I don't think I've ever been able to play.

I smacked a bunch of keys and it made a loud sound.

"Talia, please refrain from doing that." Owen said.

"I told you I'm no good at piano." I snarled.

"Perhaps we should go over the keys again." He thought.

"No, Owen. I… Can I have my snack now?" I sighed.

"Of course, Talia." He left.

I summoned an opened bottle of whiskey and took a swig. I hated piano, I hated David, and… I'm sure there were a few more things, but I don't want to think too hard for them.

"Talia, you never struck me as a young drinker." Puck plucked the bottle out of my hand and took his own swig.

"Well, you know how it is. Teenage rebellion." I said, gulping down another drink from the bottle. "At least David gets the good stuff."

"Of course he would." Puck made the bottle disappear.

"I wasn't done with that." I frowned.

"You wouldn't want him to notice, would you?" Puck asked.

"Another glass wouldn't hurt." I smirked as I drank.

"You have your father's confidence." Puck said with a twinkle in his eye.

"David is not my father!" I snarled.

He ignored me. "Such a shame you pout all the time."

"I don't pout!" I huffed.

"Then why aren't you trying to learn to play piano?" He sat at the bench and played a little tune.

"I don't want to. I mean, what do these even mean?" I jabbed at the book.

"You know, I bet you could really annoy him if you wanted to." Puck smiled.

"As tempting as that sounds, I won't fall for your tricks, Puck." I sniffed.

"Tai, he doesn't know how to play. Don't you want to better than him at something?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow. He didn't know how to play piano? "I'm good at plenty of things."

"Like pouting?" He posed.

"No!" I said loudly.

"Then what are you good at?" He insisted.

"I, I- I don't know! I don't know. All my memories are gone. Hidden because you decided twist my dying wish and make me live a second life. A life that's not my own. Whatever I had before, gone, gone because you decided to save me from my peace, Puck. Because you wanted to play savior. You, Puck and you alone, stole my memories… And whatever I had before I became a " _Xanatos_." The last word dripped with venom and hatred.

"Bravo, Talia!" Puck cheered and clapped.

"What?" I asked.

"You've got a bit of a poetic streak in you." He laughed.

"What? No! Weren't you listening? It's your fault I don't remember." I said flustered.

"So much emotion packed into a single word." He chuckled.

"Shut up! This is all your fault! I'm not a Xanatos. You stole everything from me, Puck! You played God and messed up your miracle!" I yelled.

"Talia, what the hell is going on?" David looked in.

"Um…" I looked around and saw Puck was gone.

"Darling, I heard yelling." Fox told her husband.

"It seems Talia has a dramatic flair in her." David said.

"Pu… Where's Owen? He said he was getting my snack." I asked.

"I'm sorry, Talia. I was delayed." Owen came back and gave me my snack.

"Owen, that's so unlike you." Fox frowned.

"It won't happen again." He said.

"You missed Talia's soliloquy. It was quite dramatic." David told him.

"I'm sure it was something to be heard." He said in his monotone.

This is all Puck's fault.

"Talia, did you eat enough? You get cranky when you forget to eat." Fox asked.

"I'm not cranky." I growled.

"I apologize, Fox, this is my fault. I kept her waiting." He said.

"Eat your snack, Talia." David told me.

I ate my apple slices and then I had to try to play the piano again. I didn't really think about it. I was too mad at Puck to get mad at my piano lessons.

"You've been holding back." David smirked.

"That's an old song." Fox said.

"What?" I asked, blinking hard.

"Talia, you played the piano quite well." Owen explained.

I tried again, finding that I had played a dramatic and woeful piece. And I was good? I switched into the tune Puck played earlier fairly easily as well. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Maybe it's time to stop for the day." David said.

"Yeah, ok." I went to my room and wondered what happened. When could I do that? Does Puck know something I don't? Is that why he wanted me to play?

I didn't understand. I looked at the toy fox and frowned. Things have gotten weird.

Talia's POV End

David's POV

There seemed to be a gap in the footage from when Owen left Talia alone to when we checked on her. What happened? I know Talia was upset with me, but what could make her yell at nothing? Or was there someone there with her? "You played God and messed up your miracle?" Who played God? What miracle was she referring to? Why after so many weeks of Talia refusing to play did she change her mind?

"Sir?" Owen asked.

"There seems to be a malfunction in the music room's camera." I said.

"I'll go check it right away." He said.

"Owen?" I asked.

"Yes?" He paused.

"Do you know why Talia suddenly started playing again?" I looked at him.

"Maybe she finally stopped pouting about it." He said vaguely.

"I see." I hummed and let him leave.

David's POV End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Parents

It was December now and it was cold. I was in a pair of winter boots and a coat. Fox decided to take me shopping. She took me to lots of different stores before asking if I wanted to look at anything. I just wanted to go back to castle and drink. Whiskey or hot cocoa, I wasn't sure yet. But I wanted to drink. I pointed the nearest store I could find and it turned out to be a book store.

We went inside and I looked around. I contemplated running out, but I wasn't exactly sure if I could get far. I saw nothing I wanted so we left and went back to the castle and I shed my coat. Then I went to the cage and slugged down a few glasses of peppermint liquor. Then I took a couple of breath mints to hide scent. I sighed and wondered if I should have ran. Owen interrupted and I was taken to train with David.

Maybe all that bullshit about me improving wasn't bullshit. He still kicked me around, but less so. Right now, I was struggling to get free from his grasp. His face was awkwardly close to mine.

"Let go!" I growled.

"Why does your breath smell so minty?" He asked.

"Because unlike some people, I actually take care of my bad breath." I lied flawlessly, freeing myself.

His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as he walked toward me. I hesitated, not sure what he was doing. I backed up nimbly and had no time to guess to as when my footwork had changed. We were grappling soon and I ended up on the floor.

"I know alcohol when I smell it, Talia." He said, somehow coolly and disappointed at the same time.

"…" I sat up.

"How long?" He asked.

I sighed; I was going to grounded forever as long as I'm here, "Not that often… Twice in two months." I mumbled.

He paused and I got up. I started to walk away, "Talia."

"If you're going to ground me again, just say it!" I growled.

"I need to talk your mo-" He started.

"You're not my parents! You just adopted me to save face." I bit.

"We are your parents." His gaze hardened.

"Well, you're doing a shit job. Owen's a better parent than you are. You don't even pay attention to me if I'm good." I said hotly.

"Is that what's this is about?" He asked, surprised.

"No, wait… Fuck. I didn't mean that." I tried to back track.

"Sir?" Owen poked his head in. I must have accidentally distracted David and kept him too long.

"We'll talk about this dinner, Talia. I'm coming, Owen." He left.

I screwed up so bad. I showered and changed. Training always left me sweaty. I joined them for dinner and I waited for David to speak. "We've decided that you're grounded for two more weeks since you stole from my liquor supply. Talia, you have to start behaving again. I realize we haven't been doing enough for you, but we do care for you."

I snorted.

"Talia." Fox warned.

I stayed quiet.

"I know you're upset with me, and maybe you think your old life was better, but we can't change the fact that I adopted you. Not to save face, but because I saw someone who could do great things if they were helped." David smiled a little and it was unnerving.

"Ok." I said.

"So, you'll behave from now on?" Fox asked.

"Yeah…" I wondered if this was the right move.

"Good." David said and then we ate.

The rest of the punishment went fast. Although, I think experimenting with my powers helped. I could float a tiny bit, move things, summon things and possibly more, but I wasn't sure how far I should push. It was a bit scary. David said that we go back to my old house on Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A ghost

Elisa was coming with us. We flew across the country and Owen drove us to where my house was. Elisa showed me old news articles. I guess my house burned down after I had got missing a few weeks before. I wondered how much time I was missing while I was asleep. My parents were dead; they died in their sleep as the house burned down. Elisa said it was an accident from a candle that was left lit. Owen stopped at a blackened lot and we got out.

"Well, Talia, this is your old home." David said.

I looked over the space where the building used to be. I felt nothing. Well, not nothing. I was conflicted. I wanted to feel sad that I lost my home and parents, but I couldn't. I sighed. "There's nothing here."

"I know, Tali." Elisa told me.

"I wish…" I frowned.

"You know that might not happen." She reminded me.

"Yeah…" I looked at her. She pulled me in for a hug and rubbed my back.

"Talia, we don't have to stay here." Fox said.

"Just a little longer." I said.

We were about to leave when someone yelled, "TALIA SAMANTHA JONES!"

I saw a brunette girl storming toward us. I had no time to react as she slapped me across the face. "Do you know how worried I was when you disappeared?! Then your house burned down! You just left me all alone after we finally…" She trailed off.

"You… You were important to me, weren't you?" I looked her in her dark blue eyes.

"Talia? It's me, Adriana. Your girlfriend." She said, taken aback.

"I… I don't remember anything before I woke up in Manhattan." I said sadly, pushing past Owen.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing?" She pushed.

"Nothing." I repeated.

She teared up and I felt an instinctual urge to comfort her. I stepped forward and she met me the rest of the way. Adriana buried her head in my chest. "I missed you so much."

"I never would have-" I paused. "left if I knew what would happen."

"I waited so long for you to call." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"It makes sense now. You never would have otherwise." She looked at me.

I cupped her cheek with my hand and wiped away a tear. "I wish I remembered you."

"I thought you hated me." Her voice shook.

"I could never hate you." I smiled sadly.

"I-I'm still yours." She sniffed.

I closed my eyes. "I'm not the one you love."

"Tai…" She protested.

"Please forget me. You deserve better." I whispered.

She kissed me. I kissed back after a moment. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as her hand went to my hair as she desperately tried to get some emotion out of me. Her nails dug into my shirt. I wanted to feel something. I did: I was sorry. Sorry that I had hurt her so much. I knew she loved me. It was obvious.

I gently nudged her away. She lingered and then pulled away. "You were my first."

"Don't let me haunt you anymore, Adriana." I said breathlessly.

"I don't know if I can…" She paused, biting her lip.

"I have no place in your life now. I can't give you what we had." I looked in her eyes and saw the all the sadness and grief I caused.

"I still want you." She said softly.

"I am a ghost, Adriana. A ghost who can't love you." I frowned.

She smiled. "Still poetic, I see."

"Please let me go. I have nothing to give you." I said again.

She sighed. "I won't forget you… but I will try to move on."

"That's all I ask." I smiled, running my thumb over her cheek.

"You still know how to charm me even when you don't remember me." She chuckled.

I paused, surprised. "I, uh, I'm sorry."

"I'll miss you." She smiled.

"I know." I said.

"I'll still love you." She looked at me with a strange sort of sadness.

"I know…" I leaned in and she melted under my lips. Adriana whimpered as I pulled away and stepped back. "Goodbye, Adri-ana. I may not remember you, but I know I missed out. You'll find someone else. I'm sorry I hurt you so much."

"It wasn't your fault, Tai. Something happened to you." She smiled forgivingly.

I nodded and looked away awkwardly. "I… Goodbye, m- Goodbye." I got in the car and didn't look back.

I felt tears in my eyes and anger in my heart. I grit my teeth as I cursed Puck for granting my wish. I lost so much. Adriana can't even grieve properly. Elisa got in the car and sat next to me.

"Talia, that must have been hard." She said softly.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"Talia." She hugged me.

"I don't even remember her! It's not fair." I cried for a bit.

"I know it's not." She soothed.

"I hurt her and I wasn't even aware of it." I growled.

"That's how amnesia works, kiddo. You can't blame yourself for that." Elisa said firmly.

"I could have tried harder. I know I had a life before I woke up in Manhattan. I could have asked…" I blinked hard and shook my head.

"I wouldn't have trusted Xanatos to give you an accurate view of your past." She said.

"I know." I sighed and wiped my face. "I fucked up. It's… my fault."

Elisa frowned.

"This is not what I wanted. I thought, I'd, you know, not end up in across the country if I woke up." I sighed.

"Talia… You were tricked." She said softly.

"I know, but I'm still mad about it." I crossed my arms.

David and Fox got in the car now. Owen was in the driver's seat. "Talia, what do you want to do now?"

I looked out at the window to the burned lot. "There's nothing here for me anymore." I breathed out and opened my eyes. "Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back home

We go back New York very late and I visited the clan with Elisa. Hudson was watching TV.

"Talia, it's nice to see ya again." He smiled and Bronx bonked my leg with his snout.

"Hey, Bronx. I missed you." I rubbed the gargoyle beast's head.

"Is Goliath here?" Elisa asked.

"He and the others are on patrol. But make yourselves at home." He said.

"Oh." I frowned.

"Lassie?" He asked.

"We went to her old home and she met someone she used to know." Elisa explained.

"I was hoping I could talk to him." I said.

He hummed. "I see. Hopefully, he'll be back before sunrise."

I nodded tersely and Elisa and I played cards. I was winning when we heard we heard someone land. But it was just Broadway and Lex. They smiled and greeted me. I frowned deeply and my gaze turned downward as the rookery brothers settled down.

"He'll be here, Talia." Hudson told me.

"Goliath?" Broadway asked.

"Aye, lad." He looked at him.

"Elisa?" I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I win." I showed her my cards. She snorted in laughter.

"How you holding up?" She asked softly.

"Hmmh." I shrugged.

"I understand." She said.

"I don't think I want to go back to the castle." I said.

"That's fine." She smiled.

"Elisa? Talia?" Goliath asked.

"Hey, big guy." Elisa stood up. I did too.

"How was your trip?" He asked innocently.

I rubbed my arm and looked away. "Let's go outside." Elisa said and we went to the balcony. Goliath waited patiently.

"It's been an emotional day. I went back to my house…" I paused.

"And?" He looked at me.

"My parents are dead and my house burned down. And then I met my old girlfriend. She waited so long for me and… I didn't even remember her!" I growled.

"Talia…" He said empathically.

"I broke up with her. Whatever we had, I can't recreate. She waited months, only for me to end it." My hands balled up into fists.

"You did the right thing." He told me.

"I meant the world to her and she was a stranger. I don't even feel sad about my parents..." I felt the tears in my eyes again.

"You feel guilty." He said and I nodded.

"Goliath, she was her first love." Elisa chimed in.

"This situation is a hard thing to bare. You don't have the good things to look back on, only the heartbreak. It is unfair." He stated.

"Yeah…" I sniffed.

"But you will not be alone, Talia. We are a clan and we will look out for you." He half smiled.

"Thank you…" I hugged him.

"It's alright." He hugged back. I let go after a minute.

"I think I… want something to eat now." I said.

We went back inside and Elisa scrounged up a decent snack for me to eat and I sat silently, trying to soak in the atmosphere. It was what I needed. A loving, accepting warmth that just didn't exist at the castle. I yawned as I finished eating. The clan said good night and they went to their spots. Elisa took me back to her apartment and I fell asleep on the couch.

Talia's POV End

Elisa's POV

My phone rang. It was Owen. "Hello?"

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"Talia is… tired." I said.

"Is she still awake?" He wondered.

"No. It's been a rough day for her. Let her stay here." I said.

"… Alright, detective, but she must be looked after. Mister Xanatos is worried about her well-being." He said firmly.

"He's worried?! He and Fox have been emotionally neglecting her since she got out of the hospital." I growled.

"An action they most certainly regret, Miss Maza. I assure you." Owen said in a soft monotone.

I looked at Talia. "If I hear one more thing…" I warned.

"I understand your concern, but it won't be necessary. Mister and Misses Xanatos have realized their mistake and are working to fix it." He said.

"Talia is not one of his schemes. He can't just go to plan B or C or D and expect it to work. It has to be genuine. She has to know it's genuine." I tried to keep my temper in check, but Talia was just a kid who got an unfair deal and had to deal with the consequences of things she couldn't control.

"I know." He said.

I paused. "Is that all?"

"Call me if you think anything is of concern." He said.

"I will." I said.

"Good night, detective." He hung up.

"Bye." I said to the dead line.

I went to bed after that.

Elisa's POV End

Owen's POV

"Sir?" I asked.

"Thank you, Owen. That will be all." Xanatos said.

"Yes, sir." I said and left.

I went to my desk and locked the door. Magic whirled around me as I transformed into Puck.

Owen's POV End

Puck's POV

I wasted no time getting to Elisa's apartment. I floated over Talia. She was asleep like Elisa said. She looked peaceful.

"I'm sorry, Tai." I brushed a strand of hair back. "I thought your memories were hurting you."

A sleepy moan rumbled in her throat.

" _Memories of a life gone by, your presences Puck locked away. Talia wishes to learn, one-by-one I command you to return!"_ I casted and my magic settled over her.

Talia rolled over and groaned.

"I broke the law for you, little trickster. Make it worth my sacrifice and hope Oberon never claims you." I told her.

She didn't answer. I'd be more surprised if she did.

The cat in the apartment hissed and swiped a clawed paw at me. I moved out of the way. The cat wasn't going to tolerate me anymore.

"Wha? Cagney, no. You'll hurt Talia. Go play somewhere else." Elisa moved the cat. She must have not gone to sleep yet.

I whewed. She left and went back to bed.

"I'll see you at home, Talia." I left, but not before giving her her fox.

Puck's POV End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The dinner after

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I felt something in my arms. The fox. Did it follow me? Cagney jumped on my lap and meowed. I petted her.

"Elisa?" I asked.

"I'm in the kitchen." She answered.

"How long was I asleep?" I went in the kitchen.

"It's 2 in the afternoon." She gave me a plate of food.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She smiled.

"For everything." I added.

"It's what friends are for." She sat down and we ate.

I looked at her as her phone rang. She answered it. "Hello? Xanatos wants her back before dinner? No, I can do it. No, Owen… Non-negotiable? I'll tell her. Yes, she's eating. Yes, I understand. I- Ok then. Bye." She frowned as she took the phone away from her ear.

"Is he coming to pick me up?" I frowned.

"Yes. And Xanatos too." She sighed.

"He doesn't want me to run away." I said, stabbing my baked potato.

"Talia, will you be ok there? I mean, they aren't the best with this kind of stuff." She said.

"I have you and the clan." I said.

"Yes, but you should have support at home." She frowned.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Alright." She wasn't happy about it.

I got the toy fox and Elisa wondered where it came from. I said I wasn't sure, but it was something Puck gave me. Owen and David came and I had to say goodbye to Elisa. I dragged my feet and got in the limo. I played with the fox's foot and found it comforting.

"Talia." He spoke.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I looked out the window.

He stayed quiet and then we got home and I went to the cage. I lied in bed and I didn't do anything until Owen called me for dinner. I went with him and sat down. Fox and David looked at me while I ate.

"What?" I frowned.

"Do you want to talk about what happened Saturday?" Fox asked.

"What do you want me to say?! I broke up with someone I had no idea existed! That I don't remember them and may never remember them? I didn't even know I  _liked_ girls! What do you want from me, Fox? What do you want?" I growled, having at some point stood up during my rant.

"Talia…" David said.

"I'm done. I'm done here." I left the dining room and went outside to the courtyard. The moon was bright and the night was cold.

I went to the spot I jumped off of months ago and sat down. I hugged my knees and pathetically whimpered as the wind cooled my tears. It wasn't fair. I didn't deserve this. Why couldn't anything go right for me?

"I'm not fine, Elisa. I lied." I whispered to the stars.

I woke up in my bed and I didn't remember going inside. I lied in bed and I remembered. I remembered my first time with Adriana. I accidently woke up David and Fox with my anguished wails.

Days later, I heard Goliath and Elisa went missing and I had nothing left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Numb

May

Brooklyn's POV

"Hudson?" I asked.

"What is it, lad?" He asked.

"I don't think Talia's doing too well." I looked over at the table where she was staring blankly.

"She suffered too many blows at once. A double dose of heartbreak and losing Goliath and Elisa was too much. I'm just glad she came to visit." He smiled sadly.

"Keep her safe. We'll be back before morning." I said and I flew out to patrol the city.

Brooklyn's POV End

Talia's POV

Brooklyn left and Hudson looked at me before watching TV. Cagney curled up on my lap and tried to make me feel better. It didn't work. I sneezed suddenly and sniffed.

"Bless ye." Hudson said.

Cagney settled back down and I rested my hand on her back. She seemed happy about that. My eyes went in and out of focus many times before someone returned. It was Broadway.

"Hey, Talia. I got you a snack, you know, if you feel like it." He set the hot dog down in front of me.

I stared at the hot dog and its scent filled my nose. The ache in my stomach flared up again, but I ignored it until I couldn't anymore and ate the hot dog.

"You ate it…" Broadway smiled. "She ate!"

"I made a mistake." I groaned.

"You just ate too fast, lass. You'll be fine." Hudson told me.

I rested my head on the table and felt a little sick. When had I last eaten? I didn't remember. Everyone returned and Broadway told them that I ate a whole hot dog. They were proud. They shouldn't have been, but I couldn't bring myself to eat most of the time since Goliath and Elisa went missing. Since I started getting my memories back…

Matt came to pick me up after sunrise and then he took me home. He told Owen I had something to eat and I bet he and David tracked what I ate so he was going to tell his boss. Then Owen took me upstairs and I went to bed.

I woke up and went to breakfast. I couldn't eat. I just couldn't. David and Fox looked at each other before Fox spoke, "Talia, we're having a baby."

"I know." I said.

David's eyebrow raised.

"This is all you wanted me for, right? A placeholder to the real heir? I'll be out of your hair in a couple months. Hopefully dead. Who knows?" I sighed.

"Talia, you are a part of this family. I-" David started his speech.

"Do you really want a suicidal kid to take over your company?" I asked. "Cause that's what I'll always be. I can't be anything else. But I don't regret being this way. You want immortality, I want death. This is why I'm not a Xanatos." I laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Talia?" Fox asked.

"Why is everything I love taken from me?" I whispered before the long suppressed sobs wracked my body.

It was Fox who hugged me. "It's ok. It's ok."

I didn't move as she tried to comfort me. David just watched awkwardly. I regained control of my breathing. Fox wiped my nose. "I'm not hungry."

"You didn't even eat." David said.

"I'm not hungry." I repeated.

"Talia, please." Fox asked.

I looked in her eyes and sighed as I shoveled spoonful of yogurt in my mouth. She smiled then frowned as I said, "I ate."

"That's not enough and you know it's not." David frowned.

"Are you going to spoon feed me?! Y-" I was cut off by Owen sticking another spoonful of yogurt in my mouth.

"Please don't spit it out." He told me as he removed the spoon.

I glared at him as I swallowed. "I wasn't being serious."

"Talia, starving yourself won't make it better." He said.

"…" I fumed.

"Are you going to eat or do I have to continue?" He asked.

I took the spoon from him and ate the rest of the yogurt. I was allowed to go to my cage and I read one of the books Puck gave me. It was cool. But I was still fuming at Owen.

"Hiya, Tai. What's wrong now?" Puck asked.

"This is your fault. I wouldn't be here if weren't for you." I frowned.

"I know that. That's why I did it." He said.

"I lost two of my friends and I don't know if they're alive or not!" I shouted.

"You want to see them?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to see them! But I don't ho-" Puck grinned as he used his magic and suddenly we were floating above the ocean and through the fog, I saw Goliath and Elisa and Bronx on a boat.

"Goliath! Elisa!" I waved to them.

They didn't react.

"Sorry, kiddo. I can't let them think they've gone insane. They've at Avalon's will for months." Puck said, shrugging.

"Avalon? What's that mean?" I asked.

"That's my home. We've been banished from it for 1,001 years. Avalon is sending them where they need to be." He explained.

"Where they need to be?" I frowned.

"They need to fix a problem somewhere." Puck said.

"That's bullshit." I huffed.

"That's how Avalon is, Tai." He said flippantly.

"Is that another gargoyle?" I noticed a lavender female sitting down.

"Would you look at that, it is." He smirked.

I moved closer and tried to pet Bronx. He sensed me and barked happily. "Talia, no! Don't touch them. You won't be able to go home if you do!" He dragged me away. Bronx growled at him.

"Let me go! Let me go." I elbowed him.

"Avalon's magic will claim you and you'll be stuck with Goliath and Elisa." He explained.

"I can just… I can..." I thought.

"Avalon is much more powerful than I am, Talia." He warned.

"It is?" I looked at him.

"Yes, Avalon is Oberon's domain. You shouldn't go there." Puck told me.

"What's wrong with Avalon?" I asked.

"We should go back." He said.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH AVALON?" I yelled at him.

"There's nothing wrong with it! You just shouldn't go there." He shouted at me.

"Why?!" I growled at him.

"Time works differently there. An hour there is a day on Earth." He half lied.

"That's not the reason you don't want me there." I hissed.

"You don't want to spend the rest of your life on Avalon. Lord Oberon doesn't let his children out of his sight often. Earth is so much better for ha-humans." Puck took me back to my room.

"Children? I'm not related to him." I sat on my bed.

"Of course not! No, that's what me and all the faeries, his subjects, are called. He has a bit of a paternal streak in him." Puck floated in the air.

"Puck?" I asked.

"Yeah, Tai?" He looked at me.

"Why'd you save me? You must see people die all the time." I asked.

"Because you're a girl after my own heart, Tai. You're a mischief maker and a trickster. You probably don't remember, but you pulled some impressive tricks. It'd be a shame to lose someone like you." He smiled.

"I remember one. It was the last date night Adriana and I had. I sent all of our parents on goose chases so we could have the night alone. I may have done some illegal things to make sure they didn't come home before morning too." I frowned as I realized how far I went.

"That was a good one. Pretty impressive for a high schooler." Puck grinned.

"That was really complicated now that I think about it." I said aloud.

"I know, it was great!" His grin grew.

"We're getting off topic!" I clawed at the air to disrupt the conversation.

"We are?" Puck asked.

"I have another question." I told him.

"Shoot." He said.

"Why would Oberon consider me his subject if I'm a normal human?" I asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mischief and hard truths

"Wh-where'd you get that from?" Puck frowned.

"You said I'd be stuck on Avalon if I went there." I explained.

"No, I said you  _didn't_ want to be stuck on Avalon." He insisted.

"Goliath had a boat. So what would be different with me?" I asked.

"He wouldn't let you use it." Puck said.

"Why not?" I growled and I felt magic spark in my hands.

"Talia… I interfered with your life and we're not supposed to do that." He explained.

"You broke the law?" I calmed down.

"I broke  _the_ law. The one law we all follow. If Oberon ever finds out, I'll be punished big time. And I don't know what will happen to you. All I know is that he wouldn't be happy." He frowned.

"I'm trapped here! Because you couldn't let me die!" I growled and power crackled under my skin.

"Not forever! Just until after Oberon starts the Gathering." Puck assured.

"Fine. I'm not happy about this." I frowned.

"I know, kiddo. But I won't change what I did." He smiled. "We need to reignite that passion for mischief."

"Wait, wh-" I asked as he whisked me away.

We were in a city, but it wasn't Manhattan. I went up to someone and tried to get their attention. They didn't hear me and kept texting. I frowned and tried again. It didn't work.

"WHERE AM I?" I yelled.

"Wa- Washington. Seattle, Washington." He stammered.

"We're really far from Manhattan." I said.

"What was that?" He asked himself.

"Not the approach I would have used, but it's a start. Let's see what you can do." Puck smirked.

I looked around. He wouldn't let me go home until I pulled some pranks? Then so be it. I summoned a gun and pointed at him.

"Ok, Tal-" A shot rang through the air and he winced.

He opened his eyes as he realized he wasn't hurt. "You know, it's funnier when you can actually read the flag."

Curiously, he edged toward me and read the flag. "Bang?"

"Yeah, this joke is probably older than me." I shrugged.

"Well, I didn't expect it for sure. Not many people would have the gall to point a gun at me." He smiled.

"Since you won't let me die again, I might as well have fun." I made it disappear and started looking around.

"What are you looking for?" He watched me.

"Not sure yet… Ooo." I ran across the street and petted the tiny dog.

"That's not very exciting." He pouted.

"Watch this." I summoned a treat and the dog watched me. "Get the treat, c'mon, get it!"

The dog took on its hind legs and spun around. Its owner was confused now. "Emma? What's gotten into you?"

"Sit." I told the dog and she sat. "Good dog." She ate the treat.

"Cute." He snorted.

"You want flashier? You'll get flashy." I said before gathering energy and made David appear on the street corner in his favorite suit.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

My eyes blazed with power as I made him dance. People gathered around in wonder. And taking videos. Perfect. I let it go on for a little bit longer before speaking in his voice, "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the show." Then I made him disappear right before their eyes. They awed.

"The press is going to have a field day." Puck smiled.

"That's the point, Puck." I sighed. "Remembering his speech pattern was really hard."

"You hardly talk to the guy except when you're mad." He said.

"I… Ok, yeah, but can you really blame me?" I asked.

"I'm guessing we won't see the payoff for that just yet, huh?" Puck folded his legs under himself.

"Let's see if Youtube has anything to say." I pulled out my phone and searched. I found a good one and waved him over.

We watched from the crowd's perspective as "David" danced. I frowned as I noticed my illusion flicker toward the end. "That's pretty good for your first illusion, Tai. Not a lot of people could keep that movement up. Or remember the little things like his suit becoming wrinkled."

"I could do better." I said, suddenly tired.

"I know, kiddo. You hungry?" He handed me a slice of pizza.

"Sure." I ate the warm cheese pizza as we walked around. I looked in a window and noticed my reflection. There were slivers of brown in my eyes. "Puck…"

"You used too much magic with that last trick." He told me. "You have to take it slow."

"What does it mean, Puck?" I turned to face him.

He uncomfortably held my gaze. "You're being kept alive with your magic. If you use too much at once, you'll become how I found you again."

"I… what?" I frowned.

"The only way I could keep you alive is with magic." He said. "You were too close to death. So, I fixed you up and enticed your soul to stay."

"I  _was_ supposed to die that night, wasn't I?" I glared.

"…" He stayed quiet.

"Puck." I said forcefully.

"Talia, you have to understand-" He started.

"Answer me, Puck!" I shouted.

"Yes, you were supposed to die. But I couldn't let you. Tai, I meant what I said about you. You're a trickster. Tricksters are a rare breed." He moved closer and brushed a strand of hair back.

I smacked his hand away and grabbed his wrist, pulling him close. "I'm not your pet."

"You're not my pet. You're my daughter." He said softly, looking me straight in the eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Father

"But I have a birth father." I knitted my eyebrows together.

"When I saved you, you became my Halfling. You were reborn in a sense. And I was your new father." He said.

I shoved him away. "You don't get to say that."

"Then where did you get your powers?" He demanded.

I angrily looked away.

"I thought so." Puck crossed his arms.

"Now what?" I asked. "Now what do you do now that I know I'm animated corpse?"

"You are not a corpse. It's just your soul needed a little magic to stay in." He insisted.

"I'm a walking corpse. You said I was supposed to die that night therefore I am a walking corpse." I said mater of factly.

"Do corpses have emotions? Do they get angry? Do they get hungry? Do they cry?" He asked.

I paused and frowned.

"Let's go home, kiddo. You've been through enough today." Puck teleported us back to my room again.

"Did you know?" I asked.

"Know what?" He asked.

"That I would become a Halfling when you used your magic?" I watched him.

"No, not really. I've been keeping an eye on you ever since." He admitted.

"I guessed." I said.

"Talia, Goliath and Elisa will come home. I don't know when, but they will. You have to stop starving yourself. Ok?" He pleated.

"I'll… try." I hesitated.

"That's a good girl." He smiled.

"Don't push it." I warned.

"I'll be here if you need me. Behave for Xanatos and Fox." He stepped close and brushed my hair behind my ear as an affectionate gesture. "Don't use any magic during the Gathering, Tai. Lord Oberon will sense it and make you go to Avalon. It's soon. In a couple of months. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"Ok." I said.

"I'll see you soon, kiddo." He left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Gathering: Part 1

Talia's POV

I woke up very late for some reason and went to the elevators and pressed the floor where David said he would come get us when the baby was born. It opened and Owen was waiting. I tried to walk out, but he forced me back in. Pressing the floor he wanted, he stood still.

"What's the big idea, Owen?" I asked.

"You have to come with me." He said.

"But the-" I pointed.

"You must be kept safe." He said sternly.

Kept safe? The only thing I needed to be kept safe from was… The Gathering started. I followed Owen as he led to bunker like room. It had a bunch of screens showing different parts of the castle. There was a bag of things to keep me entertained.

"This room is has iron around it. Hopefully, it is enough to hide you from Lord Oberon and Lady Titania." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Talia, you must not leave this room unless I come get you. Only me." He continued.

"How do you-" I was confused.

"Promise me, Talia." He glared. Glared.

"I promise." I flinched.

"That's a good girl." He stepped closer and I stepped back. "I won't hurt you. I just needed to know that you would stay."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He stepped toward me again and I let him get close.

Bending down, he looked me in the eyes and smiled. He tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, kiddo."

I looked at him. He had a twinkle of fatherly pride in his eyes. "Puck?" I asked.

He smiled again. "I won't let you be punished for my crime, Talia. You deserve to live."

"You've been…" I trailed off.

"Yes. I have to go back to the others now. But I'll be back for you, little trickster." He brushed my hair again and kissed my forehead one last time. Then he left and closed the door.

Talia's POV End

Owen's POV

"Owen, where's Talia?" Mister Xanatos asked.

"Who's Talia?" Petros asked.

"Your granddaughter." I answered. "Talia is resting."

"Go get her. I want her to meet her baby brother." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." I said and went to get her.

Owen's POV End

Talia's POV

The door opened and it was Owen. "Mister Xanatos wishes for you to meet Alexander."

"Who's that? I asked.

"Your baby brother." He said.

"Oh." I followed him.

"Talia, you must not let Lady Anastasia touch you." He said.

"Ok, Dad." I said jokingly.

"Talia… do not call me that in public." He thought about it.

"Yes, sir." I smiled at him. The corner of his lip turned upward.

We got to the room and I saw three people around Fox and the baby. They turned and looked at me. I hid behind Owen. He pushed me out from behind him. "Talia, meet your grandparents."

"Hi." I waved shyly.

"She's a shy one, David." The man in the brown suit said.

"She's not normally." He frowned.

"She just woke up." Owen lied, pushing me forward.

"Hello, Sweetheart. I'm Petros, your father's father." He walked toward me.

"Hello, Grandpa Petros." I said, watching Owen go to David and whisper something to him.

"Grandpa is just fine." He smiled.

"Let me hold this angel boy. Oh, yes, my little one, you have so much to look forward to. Such marvelous potential." Lady Anastasia cooed.

"Ok." I said as both David and I noticed Owen was gone.

A black haired man and the old man in a chair approached me next. "Talia, is it?" The man in the chair asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm your mother's father, Halcyon Renard. And this is my aide-de-camp, Mr. Vogel." He waved to other man.

"Hello." Mr. Vogel said.

"Nice to meet you too, Grandpa Renard." I smiled a tiny bit.

"Mother, I know you're excited to meet your new grandson, but-" Fox started to say.

"Talia?" David asked as I tried to slip out.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"Owen must have forgotten to give you something in all the excitement. You can go to the kitchen  _after_ you meet your grandmother." David said.

"Hi, I'm Talia." I waved.

Lady Anastasia looked at me. "Call me Grandma."

"Ok…" I said.

"What unique eyes you have." She noted, standing up now and walking closer to me.

"I got them from my father." I said.

"Interesting." She hummed.

"Ok, Talia, you can go eat now, but come back here when you're done." David said.

I just left with "eh".

Talia's POV End

David's POV

"Your daughter is adopted, yes?" Lady Anastasia asked.

"Yes." I answered. I wasn't sure why Owen was so insistent that she stay away from Talia and Alex, especially Talia, but whatever it meant, it was not good.

"She has potential." Lady Anastasia smiled. I also didn't like that. "You look worn out, my dear."

"I am a bit." Fox held her arms out.

"Ok, you two, you can see them later. Fox needs her rest." She ushered out the men. "I'll keep the baby while you sleep." She started to walk away.

"No!" I grabbed her by the shoulders.

She looked at me confused. I smiled. "That's not necessary, of course." I scooped Alex back up and took him to Fox.

"But, David, I'm his grandmother." She said.

"And you must be tired your trip here." I said.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

"Yes, what exactly is going on?" A blue skinned fae with a gargoyle dog asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What are you doing here, my love?" He walked up to Fox's mother. "Have you forgotten the Gathering?"

"I am gathering even now." She said.

"We discussed this, my dear, it is my law that we not directly interfere in human affairs. Let the woman keep her child." He frowned.

"Keep my child?" Fox repeated, holding our baby close. "Mother, who is this guy?"

"Mother?" He laughed. "Titania, what have you been up to?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"Who is Titania?" Fox demanded snappily. "Mother, explain yourself."

"This should prove interesting." I said, putting a fist on my hip.

"More interesting than you know." He said. "It is time you dropped this façade, my queen." He put his chin to his palm and blew out green mist that passed Fox's mother.

"As you wish, my lord." She said and a green light enveloped her. We covered our eyes.

"Much better." He approved.

"Mother?" Fox asked.

"You see me as I really am, child. Titania, queen of Avalon. And this is Oberon, my lord and husband." Titania was a green teal skinned fae.

She walked away from him, "Oberon and I were divorced a millennia ago. With little to do, I have spent the last century studying the human magic men call science." She waved her hands around and a scene started to appear before our eyes. "Then some years ago, I met Halcyon Renard. In him, I found my intellectual match. We fell in love and we were married. Then you came along, Fox." She said as the scene paused on a pregnant Anastasia and young Renard. "Time passed and Halcyon soon proved to be too rigid to hold my interest. Truthfully, no one can, save Oberon." The scene faded. "And so we reconciled."

"Fascinating, my dear." Oberon looked at his wife. "And does your daughter possess magic?" He gestured to Fox.

"Alas, no. Fox was raised among humans and whatever magical ability she might have inherited has withered to nothing." She ruefully informed him.

"Can you be so sure?" He asked.

"I have seen her in great crisis after crisis and she has a keen mind, but her magic, if she possesses any, has never come to the surface." I grabbed a hidden gun from Fox's bed as the fae queen talked.

"And what of her child?" He asked.

"Her children." She corrected.

Oberon raised an eyebrow.

"That is what I was addressing when you came in, my husband. Although the bloodline has thinned, he has great potential." She said.

"With his pedigree, of course he does." I said smoothly.

"He has magic in him. And the girl too." She said, glaring at me.

"Talia?" I asked, surprised.

"I will not see it die as did his mother's. It must be encouraged, nurtured. I do not know the girl's linage, but her magic is also young." She faced her husband.

"This is ridiculous. My children will be nurtured right here with their father and me." Fox said.

"No, Fox, the children must be taken to Avalon where they can be properly trained in their mystical heritage if, of course, you would allow it, my lord." She held onto her husband's arm.

"As I see it, Fox has turned out be regrettably human and thus we cannot interfere in her life. However," He said as Titania given up hope, "The children are still of our blood. And if it pleases you to take them, you have my permission." He smiled.

"No, you can't have them!" Fox yelled.

"It's alright, no one is taking our kids anywhere." I stepped forward, showing Fox the gun. "Taking a child away from their parents is the epitome of interfering in human affairs. By your own law, you cannot allow this." I shook my head.

"I have made up my mind." He told us.

"Too bad for you." Fox covered Alex and got behind me as I shot the king with a laser.

He flew back into a table and hit the wall. "Oof."

I kept shooting at him. Two shots missed and by the third he made a shield and it bounced and went back at me.

"Ah." I ducked and rolled closer to him to shoot.

I kept firing until he dropped his shield and forced the gun out of my hand. He studied the gun. "Interesting toy."

I frowned and charged at him, "Boudicca." He said and the gargoyle dog tackled me before I hit him.

"You have fought for your children most admirable against impossible odds. I hope you find some comfort in that." He shrugged.

I roared and punched the dog off of me. I got up and charged at him again. He put his hand on my chest before I could touch him.

David's POV End

Fox's POV

Oberon turned David to ice, "I will not see you damaged any further."

I gasped as Titania held her hand out to me. "Get away from me!" I ran to my husband and caressed his cheek. "David…"

"We are not without a heart, child. You may have one hour to say goodbye to your children," He walked away. "before we returned to take them to Avalon forever." They disappeared in a bright green light as David was turned back to normal. He looked at me and held me as I cried and our son did too.

Fox's POV End

Talia's POV

"Oh, shit." I watched Lord Oberon declare that he would take me and Alex away forever in an hour. "We only have an hour before Oberon discovers that I'm an abomination."

"You're not an abomination, Talia. Don't worry, I planned for this ever since I knew you had powers." Owen reassured me.

"But I did what you said and she still knows." I said.

"She knows you have magic and nothing more. That is better than I hoped. Mister Xanatos and Fox will not give you up that easily. I am sure of it." He said.

"And Lord Oberon won't give in so easily either." I frowned.

"I must go, Tai. Stay here and remember your promise. I will come get you after this is all over." Owen brushed a strand of hair back.

"Ok." I sighed.

Talia's POV End

Owen's POV

I was at my desk now when Xanatos walked in. "Did you know that Anastasia was actually Titania?" He asked.

"Yes, I did." I pulled a flash drive out of the computer.

He frowned. "Then you knew that she came here to steal my children."

"No, but I feared it." I corrected and gave him the flash drive. "This contains security measures which I already implemented."

He looked at it. "Who authorized this?"

"I did, sir, as soon as I knew m- Talia had powers." I stood up. "Everything has been built to my precise specifications."

"Excellent." He smiled before he could realize I had slipped up.

"There are two things to remember. One, energy is energy, whether generated by science or sorcery. Two, Oberon is vulnerable to iron. His magic is powerless against it." I walked around my desk toward him.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Owen. Wait, where are you going? We got a fight on our hands." He asked as I left.

"I'm truly sorry, Mister Xanatos, but this is one battle in which I cannot risk becoming involved." I look at him before I left.

I must protect my daughter at all costs.

Owen's POV End

David's POV

The alarm sounded and the workers ran out of the building. I walked toward my father. "How could he desert me now?" I asked.

"At least, he left you well armed." My father said.

"In theory, anyway." I said as I took the remote and pressed some buttons.

A laser shield went up around the Eyrie Building.

"The hour is up. Has the attack begun?" My father asked.

"I can't tell. If it has, the force field must be protecting us." I said.

As Lord Oberon grew in size as I had a terrible thought. "Why is my daughter more important than Titania's grandson? And where is she?"

David's POV End


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Gathering: Part 2

David's POV

My father looked at me in shock, but could not reply or ask any questions as Oberon punched the shield.

"I want the children and I will have them." He proclaimed as he tried to get through the shield.

My father touched my shoulder. "This Oberon is like a force of nature."

"Let's just that Owen left us with enough defenses to weather the storm." I said.

David's POV End

* * *

Third Person

Goliath and the clan flew toward the Eyrie Building and saw Lord Oberon trying to destroy the force field. They landed on a building.

"Whoa." Broadway awed.

"Looks like we got bigger problems than we thought." Lexington said.

"I think we'd better hurry." Hudson said as he launched himself into the sky again. The others took off too.

Third Person End

* * *

Talia's POV

"You dare defy the lord of Avalon? Then feel the power of my wrath!" He summoned lighting to look dramatic and then hugged the force field. Lighting shot out from the field and made his cape bellow in the wind. He groaned as he shrunk.

"The force field's barely holding." David commented while watching his own monitors.

The generators are whirring and overheating. That wasn't good.

Lord Oberon was still shrinking and groaning as he hugged the force field.

"Is it my imagination or is Oberon getting smaller?" Grandpa asked. Could he not see… Or could I feel him getting weaker since I was Puck's artificial Halfling?

"Of course! Owen said it! Energy is energy. And even Oberon must have limitations to his. If we could get Oberon away from the force field and make him use up all his energy, we have a chance." David typed something into the computer.

"What else Owen tell you?" Grandpa asked.

"That Oberon is vulnerable to iron." David said as Lord Oberon was still draining the force field. "Let's see how vulnerable."

Talia's POV End

* * *

Third Person

A hatch on rooftop opened up and showed a Steel Gargoyle. It walked out and flew up toward Oberon. Another of the Steel Clan pops out of a hatch and joined the first. The last and third of the modified "Iron Clan" flew off.

"You are merely delaying the inevitable." Oberon said pained.

The Iron Clan shoots at Oberon, getting him in the back of the head. He let go of the building and glared at them.

"You grud mechanical minion iron? Clever, but not nearly clever enough." Oberon caught an Iron Gargoyle and gets shocked by it, shrinking even more.

Goliath and the Manhattan Clan arrive and Goliath yelled as he flies over the lord's head, "Oberon! We know your intent and we will not permit its success."

Petros turned to Xanatos. "I thought those creatures were your enemies."

"Never look a gift gargoyle in the mouth. Anything to keep Oberon burning up energy." David went back to typing.

"What are these children to you, Goliath?" Oberon asked. "They're not of your kind."

"No matter! It is wrong to take an innocent child from their parents." Goliath shouted back.

"I am Lord Oberon! I judge what is right and wrong!" He threw the Iron Gargoyle at the Clan and they dodge except for Lexington. He fell.

"Oberon, you decree that your magic will not harm me or my clan!" Goliath reminded him.

"My decrees are mine to interpret." Oberon scowled as his hair grows in length.

Broadway caught Lexington before he hit the ground as Goliath is entangled in Oberon's hair. Hudson tries to free him, but the hair shocked him and he fell into a fire escape, breaking it, but he's ok. Brooklyn and Angela land where the gargoyle crashed.

"Oberon's magic can't defend against this iron." She told him, picking a piece up.

"Then let's give him a haircut." Brooklyn replied.

Goliath snarls as he struggles to get free. Another of the Iron Clan shoots at Oberon, distracting him.

"Be gone, mechanical pests." He growled and claps his hands, making one of the Iron Gargoyles crash.

Goliath was still trying to get free when Angela and Brooklyn come to his rescue, cutting Oberon's hair with the pieces of iron. Broadway swooped down and tries to tug Goliath free, "Don't worry, we'll get you out."

Renard's airship flew into view. Oberon glared at it. "Now what?"

Third Person End

* * *

 

Vogel’s POV

"Forgive me if this question is indelicate, sir, but you hate your son-in-law and your daughter tried to steal your business, why are you risking our lives to help them?" I asked.

"Oberon is after my grandchildren, Vogel. This is family business." Renard explained.

"Understood, sir." I nod.

"Launch the Cybots." Renard commanded.

Outside the ship, a dozen Cybots fly out.

Vogel’s POV End

* * *

 

Third Person

Brooklyn cut the last of Oberon's hair on his side and Angela cut the last of it on her side while Broadway pulls Goliath as the last strand snap and they tumble back. The Cybots fly toward Oberon and he smashed some of them in his hands. He breathed in and blew another set of them away. Renard set more Cybots out. Oberon took another breath, blowing them away and hit the ship with his breath.

Third Person End

* * *

 

Vogel’s POV

"We can't take much more of this." I said.

"Listen, we'll take whatever he throws at us. And come back for more if that will help my grandchildren." Renard told me.

Vogel’s POV End

* * *

 

Third Person

"Distract him." Goliath called to the other before flying them toward Oberon.

Goliath flew in front of his face and Oberon pauses, confused. Then he tried to swat them away like flies and became frustrated when they moved.

"You are not the only stone figures which can come to life." He growled and shot green light at a building, making their statues come to life.

The statues fly toward the clan and one of them tackled Broadway. He yelled out and he hit the force field. Another statue chased Brooklyn. It caught him and choked him. "Ugh, rockhead."

The winged lion chased Angela. She flew higher and it followed. "Angela!" Goliath cried out as Oberon grabbed him.

"Worry about yourself, Goliath. I'll stand for no more meddling." He told the gargoyle.

Goliath struggled to free himself as the airship comes back into view. More Cybots fly out toward Oberon again.

As Broadway fell, an Iron Clan member caught him before he hit the ground. It flies him to an awning and dropped him there. He bounced and landed safely in it.

"You actually saved him." Petros pointed to the screen.

"He could be useful if he wakes up." Xanatos said and his father crossed his arms.

Brooklyn got free and led the statue that was choking him to Angela and they both turned upward before they crash, but the statues don't and they crumble.

"It's incredible how often that move works." Brooklyn looks at her and they fly to help out Goliath.

Cybots surround Goliath and Oberon and they make a cage out of lasers. Oberon reached out to grab one of the bars and got shocked, dropping Goliath. He flew away as Oberon let go of the bar.

Third Person End

* * *

 

Vogel’s POV

Renard typed something into the terminal and the cage's energy output increased, making Oberon shrink even more. Renard smiled. "It's working."

I smile as well and fist pump. Renard turns to me. "The energy net is sapping Oberon's strength."

"You're a genius, sir." I said, meaning it.

Oberon shrunk more and yelled in pain. "Anger clouds my judgement." He shrunk down, now voluntarily, and flew through the cage. "I grow weary of this battle. Let frozen rain be your bane!"

Frozen rain fell from the sky and froze all the Cybots and they fell from the sky. Goliath, Brooklyn, and Angela were still flying and the rain started to freeze their wings. They’re forced downward. The airship wobbled and starts going down.

"The motors are frozen. We're going down!" Renard yelled to me as I went to my station.

"Prepare for impact!" I shouted as we crash landed in a wooden area. "Excellent piloting, sir." I said as Renard sits back up.

"I failed them. I failed them." He repeated.

"It's not over yet. We've given them a chance." I reassured him.

Vogel’s POV End

* * *

 

Third Person

Back at the Eyrie Building, a few remaining Cybots flew toward Oberon, but he dived down and they followed him, along with an Iron Clan member. He sped toward the ground and goes through a puddle while the robots crashed and explode.

"He went beneath the building and the force field stops at ground level." Xanatos ran out of the room. His father soon followed.

At the generators, Oberon flew up through the floor and shot lighting out of his hands. "No man-made lighting rod can match the power of Oberon." He growled.

And then the generators explode and the force field goes down.

"So much for Owen's security measures." Xanatos sighed. "All our defenses and he just keeps coming."

"But you are standing up to him." Petros said to him.

"He's after my children." Xanatos frowned.

"We haven't always seen eye-to-eye, David, but I have never been prouder to be your father." He put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks, Pop." Xanatos said solmely. "Whatever happens, thanks." He returns the gesture as a green light appeared behind them. They aimed their weapons at it. Oberon materialized out of the light.

"I want the children and I want them now!" Oberon growled.

"This is my home. I'll have to insist that you go." Xanatos said as the gargoyles land behind him.

"Leave this place, Oberon." Goliath warned. "You have no claim here."

"I'll leave soon enough." He threatened as he lifts a part of the wall and throws it at them. "With the children."

Xanatos aimed his gun at Oberon, but Oberon motioned and it's taken out of his hands and exploded. With an angered cry, Xanatos leapt toward Oberon. The fae king moved inhumanly fast and made is so Xanatos fell into the wall behind him then he threw armored human across the courtyard. Petros fired his harpoon and it hit Oberon in the chest. He becam old and frail.

"I am vulnerable to iron. You have hurt me. Hurting me was a mistake." He took the harpoon out of his chest and walked toward them.

He tossed his cape toward Brooklyn and Angela and they get caught in it. Inside the cape, it's a void of purple and blue. They shivered, curling up into balls.

"So cold." Angela muttered.

Oberon paused as he stepped toward Goliath and Petros. With a swift motion, he tossed Brooklyn and Angela out of his cape at Petros. They fall down.

Goliath ran in front of them, eyes white, and he yelled before lunging at Oberon. Oberon turned intangible and Goliath goes straight through him. He landed with an oof behind him.

"This altercation is over!" Oberon shouted before throwing Goliath toward Xanatos. He hit the tower near Xanatos and breaks it.

Oberon sighed. "Finally, all the nuisances have been eliminated."

"I'm afraid, my lord, there's one nuisance left." Owen walked out, no jacket on, and unbuttons his sleeve and rolled it up.

"Do you think a stone fist will stop me, human?" Oberon asked.

Goliath and David stir. "Owen, I knew you'd come back." David smiled

"It was against my better judgement, Mister Xanatos. I assure you." Owen told him. He took off his glasses and sighed, putting them in his breast pocket. "Never the less."

Owen started to spin around, suddenly going very fast. Goliath watched in confusion. The whirlwind started to slow down. "Heeeere's PUCK!" He shouted and smiled.

Third Person End

* * *

 

Talia's POV

"Dad, no!" I yell at the screen.

Talia's POV End

* * *

 

Third Person

Oberon walked closer to Puck. "So, my servant Puck ignores our summons to serve a human."

"I know what you're thinking. How the mighty have fallen. But I can explain." Puck walked toward Oberon.

"Owen has all sorts of hidden talents." David quipped to Goliath.

"I am uninterested in your explanation. Stand aside or suffer the consequences." Oberon told him.

"But it's such a good explanation. And I brought visual aids." Puck smiled as he casted a spell on the rubble. It turned into Titania. "Once upon a time, I spotted Queen Titania, posing as the human Anastasia" As he says this, he turned his wrist in a circle and the stone queen turned into Anastasia and front flips to Oberon, knocking him back.

"You dare attack me?" Oberon asked.

"Don't interrupt. I'm on a roll." Puck smiled as the Anastasia forces Oberon up with his hands behind his back. "I was intrigued. What was so special about these mortals that made the queen tally among them?"

Puck danced around and summoned a wheelchair bound Renard from the rubble. "I decided to join the employment of Anastasia's husband, Renard, in order to find out." Puck made the stone Renard turn toward Oberon and it fired stones at him.

"But who to be?" Puck asked, standing behind a tree. "What role should the Puck play?" He knocked on the tree and a whirlwind of magic blew around it. "That's when I noticed one Preston Vogel." The tree turned into a statue of the man. "The stiffest and most wooden mortal on the face of the Earth."

The statue grabbed Oberon and lifted him up, tossing him aside. "The trickster has played many parts over the millennium, but never that of straight man. I determined to out-Vogel Vogel and created Owen Burnett."

The wooden Vogel turned into Owen and it kept walking toward Oberon, picking him up in a bear hug. "I loved being Owen, but I hated working for Anastasia and Renard. Sweet kids, but boring." Puck tapped the stone statues and they changed into Fox and Xanatos. "I much preferred their daughter, Fox and her then-boyfriend David Xanatos. They were many things, but never dull."

Puck gestured and the Owen statue dropped Oberon. "The truth is we made quite a team. I couldn't resist revealing myself to Xanatos and offer him this delightful choice: One wish from the Puck or a lifetime of service from Owen. He chose Owen." Puck put his hand on the stone Xanatos.

Oberon sighed and regained his youthful form. "I can see his choice impressed you, Puck." He stood up. "So much so that you side with this human against your lord and master."

"Not if you don't make me. Can you forgive and forget and put off the Gathering for a few more centuries? I'm sure I'll be happy to report to Avalon by then." Puck asked.

"Oberon does not compromise. Oberon commands!" He yelled and green light bursts from him and destroys the statues and throws Puck back.

The whole castle glows green for a few seconds before Oberon stops and he disappears.

Fox picked up something just as Oberon appeared in the room. She turned around and he spoke. "Titania."

His queen appeared behind him. "Let us conclude this business so that we may return home."

"As you wish, my lord." She said to him.

"It is time to relinquish the children." He snarled at Fox.

"Over my dead body." Fox said slowly as she aimed through the scoop.

"As you wish." He snapped as she fired.

The laser bounced off his hand and back at her. She gasped and fell to the ground. Oberon walked to the crib and looked at the baby.

"No…" Fox groaned weakly as the doors slam open, revealing Goliath, Xanatos, and Puck.

Titiania froze them in place in a green light.

The baby looked at Oberon and begins to cry.

Third Person End

* * *

 

Talia's POV

Three things happened at once. The first was that Fox shouted. "No!" and then her eyes glowed green as she shot Lord Oberon away from Alex and through a wall. Then she collapsed. The second thing was less flashy. The second thing was me teleporting to the room and picking up Alex. The third was me suffering from going through the iron bunker.

I silently screamed and felt my body try to stop me from going to the room. The scars on my arms opened up and I tasted the bleach on my tongue. I was starting to become light headed and weak kneed. I used what little magic I had left to make me and my baby brother invisible.

"You hurt him with that one. Do it again." Puck told Fox.

"I can't. I'm trying." Fox got on her knees.

"How did you that?" Titania asked.

"I don't know. I just couldn't let him take my baby." Fox shook her head.

"I have had enough!" Oberon yelled, coming back through the hole he went through.

"Wait, your majesty. This changes everything." Goliath looked at Titania and she unfroze them.

David and Goliath walked over. Puck stayed where he was. David helped Fox up. Goliath knelt in front of Oberon.

"Fox's outburst renders this spell unnecessary." I put Alex back in his crib as Goliath spoke and Fox picked him up. "If she could tap into a talent so woefully under developed, the children can certainly be taught to harness their powers here. They needn't go to Avalon to realize their full potential. He and Talia can stay with their parents. Frankly, it would be less trouble for you." Goilath stood up.

David and Fox were looking at Alex happily.

Oberon hummed. "But the Gathering has begun. Who would train them in the use of their powers?"

"What about-" Goliath thought.

"My father." I gasped weakly as I lost control of my powers and pointed to Puck.

"Talia, you're bleeding. I told you to stay put!" Puck scolded me and came to me, checking my wounds.

"Father?" Oberon, Goliath and David asked.

"I couldn't let him take Alexander away while I was hidden away." I lurched backward and Puck steadied me.

"Easy, Tai. Stay with me, kiddo. You really hurt yourself teleporting through the iron layer of the wall." Puck soothed, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"I don't feel good." I admitted.

"You used too much magic. I didn't teach you how to teleport yet. Or turn invisible. I can't say I'm not proud of you, but you drained your magic. You know how important that is." He blew out air through his nose.

"I'm sorry, Dad." I told him.

"It's alright, Sweetheart. I can fix it. Your eyes still have some green in them." He smiled as his eyes turned green with magic and he shot me with a beam of light.

My scars closed up and I no longer tasted bleach on my tongue. His magic flowed through me and reenergized me. I stumbled backward when he stopped.

"It's ok, Tai, Daddy's here." Puck steadied me again and smiled. "You feel better now?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What is the meaning of this, Puck?" Oberon asked.

We looked at each other and gulped.

"Don't punish my daughter for my transgression! It was all my doing." Puck told Oberon.

"Dad, don't." I grabbed his shoulder.

Puck looked at me and his eyes shimmered with fatherly love. "I told you I would keep you safe, Talia."

"Not like this!" I shook my head.

"Yes, like this." He smiled sadly.

"No…" I whimpered.

He just kissed my forehead and wiped a tear off my cheek before walking away from me. He stood before Oberon with as much confident as he could muster.

"I saved Talia's life and made her my Halfling, my daughter. I broke your law, my lord, for her. Punish me, but leave my little trickster alone." Puck confessed.

"You interfered with a mortal's life, Puck. That is against my law. Yet you show a side of which I have never seen. You claim this child as your own and shower her with affection. Why?" He asked.

"I've grown to love her." Puck answered.

"I see." Oberon hummed.

"Puck would make a fine teacher. He wishes to stay and he is already protective of the children." Titania interjected before things could spiral even more off track.

Puck teleported himself and I to Fox and David. David put his hand on my shoulder and I look at him. My third father is smiling at me. Puck played with Alex's hair while speaking. "I suppose I could teach the children a few pointers."

"Very well, Puck. You have made your choice. And now you shall live it." Oberon said threateningly. Puck backed away from us and watched his old master. "Forever. You are eternally banished from Avalon, Puck. Never again will you sample its paradise."

"No, wait! Not eternally!" Puck cried out.

"We here by strip you of all your powers, save when you are training or protecting the children." Oberon shot him a twin green beams and he shouted out in pain.

"Dad!" I tried to go to him, but David held me back.

"Such is your punishment. So speaks Oberon." The lord of Avalon stopped the spell and Puck fell to his knees.

"No, my lord, please reconsider. I'll do anything." He begged.

"Pathetic." Oberon frowned.

Puck turned back into Owen. "Forgive me, my lord, you must do what you see fit. I will stay here with young Alexander and my daughter." Owen put his glasses back on.

Oberon sighed. "Come, my queen. Never have I so badly desired departure."

They start to walk away when Goliath asked. "What about the city? Everyone is still asleep."

"The humans will awaken in the morning and this will seem like not but a midsummer night's dream." He casted a spell toward the window.

"Allow me one moment more, my lord." Titania walked toward us. "Be well, Fox. I plan to look in on you and your children from time to time." She smiled and tried to touch Alexander.

"Must you?" Fox took him out of reach.

"Why are you angry? Didn't things work out to your satisfaction?" She asked.

"That hardly changes what you tried to do." She glared at her mother.

"What makes you think this isn't exactly what I've been trying to do from the beginning?" Titania smiled and then leaned into whisper something into Fox's ear. Then she held her chin with her fingertips and smiles mysteriously while Fox frowned, confused, and walks off to Oberon.

"Till we meet again." She waved.

"Which for your sakes, had better not be soon." Oberon warned us and they disappeared in a white light.

Talia's POV End

* * *

Goliath's POV

"Hey, where's Goliath?" Lexington asked as I walked out.

"Our work here is done." I said, giving Brooklyn a thumbs up and Hudson a handshake.

We walked toward the city facing wall and prepare to jump off it when a metal hand touched my shoulder.

"Wait." Xanatos told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Without your help, I would have lost my children tonight. I owe you all a debt of gratitude that I may never be able to repay. But I will try." Xanatos held his hand out. "I promise."

"And I should trust this promise? After all that has passed between us." I said.

Xanatos looked at his out stretched hand and put it down.

I smiled. "Still, I know from experience the transforming powers of a child's love. And the future is not written yet." I jumped off the building with Angela by my side and the rest of the clan follows.

Goliath's POV End

* * *

Owen's POV

"Owen, when were you going to tell me?" Xanatos stood in the doorway.

"I lead her to you so Oberon could not have her easily. It was my intention to serve her as I serve you, but…" I smiled and brushed her hair back.

"You fell in love instead." Xanatos smirked.

"Yes." I said.

"I guess Talia was right. You are a better parent than me." He chuckled.

"Talia was your first child. You were going to make mistakes." I told him.

"I shouldn't have neglected her. Maybe she wouldn't have run away so much if I paid attention to her." He frowned.

"It doesn't matter now. Our daughter is safe." I said.

"Owen, don't say in public." Xanatos said sternly.

"I won't. I already told Talia not to call me Dad in public." I said seriously.

"We better leave." Xanatos gestured toward Talia.

"Yes, sir." I glanced at her.

"Go ahead, Owen. I know you want to." He huffed, smiling.

I kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Sweetheart."

She gave a soft, sleepy hum and nuzzled her toy fox. I smiled and left my daughter's room, closing the door softly.

"What would happen if I used one of your nicknames?" Xanatos thought aloud.

"I'll kick your ass." I adjusted my tie. Xanatos laughed.

Then we both went to bed for the few hours we had left before morning.

Owen's POV End


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gone

September

Elisa's POV

Owen was grinding his teeth. He almost snapped when he saw me. It got worse when we actually got to the castle. Alex was crying up a storm. Fox was trying to calm him down.

"Shh, shh. It's ok. I know, I know." She said softly. She looked frazzled and overtired.

"Where's Xanatos?" I asked.

"He's  _working_." Owen spat.

"I can find my way from here." I said.

"Fine." He left.

I went to Goliath and watched him wake up. He smiled and walked up to me.

"How are things with the Xanatoses?" He asked.

"Not good. Owen's going to snap at any moment, Xanatos is burying himself in work, and Fox is just trying to care for Alex." I shook my head.

"Losing a child is damaging thing." Goliath sighed.

"I know. I just wish they would report her missing." I frowned.

"You know Xanatos won't." He rumbled.

"I'm a little afraid Owen's going to kill someone soon." I chuckled dryly.

"He lost his daughter and cannot find her with his magic. He's infuriated. Only seeing Talia alive and well was calm him down now." Goliath hummed.

"She doesn't know how important she is." I said. "I never want to see him this angry again."

"Neither do I." He agreed.

Elisa's POV End

Talia's POV

"Hey, babe." A man grinned viciously at me.

I kept walking and turned a corner, making myself invisible. He turned the corner and looked around, confused. Then I shot him with an energy blast. He fell like a brick. I turned back into Taylor. A blond human girl with better figure than me. Now that I think about it, I accidently gave her Owen's hair color. Oops.

I hope I hadn't used too much magic. Taking out threats before they got on Puck's radar was a risk, but a necessary one. It was the one of the only reasons he hadn't dragged my ass home yet.

I unlocked the door to my temporary home and said, "Hey, I'm back."

"I was about to call the police." Caity told me.

"I'm fine. I made it back." I smiled at her. The police would ruin everything.

"Did you have fun?" She smiled.

"I just got the milk." I said as I went to the kitchen and put it away.

"You're a life safer." She called from the living room.

"Don't stay up too late." I called back.

"Alright, Mom." She replied.

I didn't answer her as I went to my room and locked the door. Sighing, I released my disguise and checked my eyes. Constantly using my magic was dangerous. They weren't as brown as I thought, but they still had good amount of brown.

Maybe I should just go home. Everyone was probably worried. But everything just got too crazy. Having three parents (two of which were ignoring me again), a baby brother, and then the clan comes back? Too much, too soon. Besides, I was already this far, why stop now?

I went to bed and wondered what to do. I hadn't come to a conclusion when I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning and went out. Caity thought I had a job, but I was just basically taking from my bank account. I couldn't get a job as Taylor Jones. I wasn't as skilled as Puck with shapeshifting. I wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. I needed my father's guidance.

I strummed my guitar and played another tune. I learned how to play last month. People threw change into the case. I wondered what David would do if he knew how I was spending my days. A run away rich kid hiding as a street musician.

I smiled then frowned as I remembered Alex. He wouldn't notice my absence, would he? I wasn't around long enough for him to know who I was. I've been gone for most of his life. I know he's smart, but he's only three months old. I'm sure Dad is keeping him busy. He has to.

People clapped and I looked up. I was on autopilot again and let my thoughts affect my music. They tossed bigger bills into the case now. I decided to pack up for the day and went back to the apartment. Luckily, Caity got home late. I showered and had a light snack.

"Hey, Taylor. I got out early. I found a cool new Chinese place. Let's go there." Caity announced.

"Sure. I haven't had dinner yet." I said.

"Great." I followed her out and we went to get dinner.

Dinner was good. Walking there and home wasn't. It was a 15 minute walk. She often wondered how I made it back from late night shopping trips. Well, I didn't have another person to worry about.

"I don't know how you do this. It's so unnerving." Caity babbled.

"Just calm down. It's not that dark." I told her.

She didn't get to calm down because someone took me hostage and held a gun to my head. "Come with me or she dies!"

"Now you've done it." I choked out.

"Taylor!" Caity screamed.

"Shut up!" He growled.

"Let my daughter go." Puck threatened.

"Where the hell did you come from?" The man demanded.

"I warned you." Puck snarled as his eyes glowed.

I dropped my disguise and used my magic to free myself. I grabbed Caity and tried to run, but my leg was chained to the sidewalk.

"Run, go home!" I yelled at her. She ran without a second thought.

I looked back at my father. He was torturing the man as Owen now and broke his knee caps. He was already very bloody and not able to hurt me. But I don't think he was satisfied with that. Owen was the fighter, Puck was the trickster. And he needed to get his agression out.

Owen turned back into Puck and dragged the beaten man behind him and toward me. "Talia Samantha Xanatos."

I gulped.

"Don't ever worry me like that again! Do you know how frightened I became when I couldn't sense you? I lost sleep because I was so worried about you. You're in so much trouble." His face softened. "I missed you so much. We all missed you."

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"You're still in trouble. C'mere, Sweetheart, give Daddy a kiss." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He kissed my cheek.

"Things just got too crazy. Alex, and the clan, and…" I trailed off.

"What?" He asked.

"Having David and Fox go back to their old ways." I frowned.

"Oh, Tai, why didn't you say anything?" Puck frowned lightly.

"A-and then you…" I looked away.

"Talia, Alex will never replace you. You're my daughter. You're their daughter as well. We love you. I love you." Puck brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you too." I smiled.

He smiled before becoming serious. "I erased that girl's memory. She doesn't remember you anymore. Or whoever you pretended to be."

"I know." I said.

"Let's go home, kiddo." Puck smiled and teleported us back to Castle Wyvern.

Fox was trying to calm Alex down. "Puck? What's going on?"

"Hey." I turned visible.

"Talia! You are in so much trouble when David gets here. Come here." Fox demanded and I did. She hugged me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"We were neglecting you again. And we didn't help you adjust at all. Forgive us." She said softly.

"You had Alex and stuff…" I said lamely.

"That's no excuse. We should have realized how much change the clan and Alexander would bring to this family." She frowned.

"Talia." David walked in. "I'm sorry."

"Fox just said that." I told him.

"I haven't been a good father to you." He admitted.

"I… Yeah, that's true." I shrugged.

"We'll discuss your punishment in the morning. Right now, you're going to hold your baby brother." David said and Fox showed me how to hold him.

He wasn't crying anymore and he looked at me with his dark green eyes before nuzzling me and cooing.

"Hey, little guy." I smiled.

"That's your big sister, Alex." Fox told him.

"Talia, your eyes." Puck finally noticed.

"I'm not hurt. I just used my magic daily." I told him.

"I should have sensed it." He frowned.

"I used a loophole." I tickled Alex and he laughed.

David raised an eyebrow.

"I got it when Oberon didn't recognize you as Owen. And as long as I wasn't in danger, you couldn't protect me." I smiled and Puck made Fox take Alex back so he could smack me. "Ow."

"That is the least of your punishment, Talia. You ran away for two months and you've drained your magic to an unhealthy level." He takes a breath and pauses. "We'll decide on your punishment tomorrow."

"Ok." I said and he restored my magic. I thought he was going to make me regenerate it on my own.

"Talia?" Goliath asked.

"Hey, big guy." I hugged him. Puck glared at him for not being able to choose which of his favorite affectionate gestures to do next.

"We've missed you." He hugged back.

"I think everyone has." I said.

The rest of the clan comes and is overjoyed to see me. Hudson scolded me, but he was happy to see me. We had dessert and then I went to bed.

Talia's POV End

Puck's POV

While the clan celebrated the return of Talia, I showed David the man I hid from them.

"He threatened to kill her." I scowled.

"Do what you wish, but leave no evidence." He told me steely eyed.

"Yes, sir." I smiled and left in a whirlwind of magic.

Puck's POV End

David's POV

"Should we move him?" I asked.

"Let him stay with Talia. He deserves it." Fox smiled.

Owen was fast asleep, cuddling his daughter. He hadn't noticed us watch him as he cooed and fussed over her. It surprised me when he got in her bed, but I knew him too well to be worried. Puck's protectiveness and Owen's loyalty was something of a dangerous thing. Their rage was even worst.

"He was going to kill me before the month was up." I told my wife.

"You were supposed keep his little girl safe." She huffed.

"We're lucky he found her before she got worse. I estimate that she only had 30% of her magic." I frowned.

"I can see why he wanted to fix it. She's playing with her life." She said. We watched as Owen nuzzled Talia. "They're cute together."

"Let's include him in our family portrait. I think not having anything in his office made it worse." I looked at her.

"Alex would love that." Fox smiled.

"We're keeping the ones where he smiles forever." I chuckled a little, knowing how easy it would be.

"Of course." She agreed.

"Let's go to bed." I closed the door.

David's POV End


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Back home

"Talia, breakfast time." Owen called through the door.

"I don't wanna." I mumbled.

"Talia, you're still in trouble." He reminded me.

"I should've ordered in." I groaned.

I got dressed and opened the door. I waited for Owen to start leading to the dining room, but he didn't. I looked at him and was suddenly scooped up and nuzzled the fuck out of.

"D- Owen, what if someone sees?" I whispered.

"Everyone knows that this is hall leads to your bedroom and Mister Xanatos left a blind spot in the cameras so you wouldn't feel anxious. And do not call me by name when we are alone. I am your father." He warned.

"Yes, Daddy." I intoned.

"That's my good girl." He kissed my cheek.

"You're supposed to be stoic." I said.

"I'm still capable of the full range of human emotions, Tai." He rested his forehead on mine.

"I can see that." I smiled.

"I was so angry when you were gone. I wanted you back so badly." He said softly.

"I'm back now." I nuzzled his neck.

"Yes, you are. And you're not going anywhere." He smiled. "My daughter is home." He said simply, kissing me again.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"You put me through hell, little trickster. I won't stop until you realize how precious you are. And you are very precious to me." He smiled with hint of Puck-ish charm.

"Put me down, O- Dad. People will ask questions if you're the one who's showering me with affection." I told him.

"They're already talking." He put me down and we went to the dining room.

"There you are. I was started to get worried." Fox smiled, feeding Alex from a bottle.

"Unexpected father daughter time." David smiled.

I sat down and wondered if I should start eating. I decided to fuck it and ate the pancakes in front of me.

"Talia. We've discussed your punishment. And we've decided you're grounded for 6 months. No TV, no phone, no Internet. You don't get go flying with the clan. You can still visit them, but that's it. Puck insisted your magic lessons were necessary." David told me.

"Do I still get go outside?" I asked.

"The castle is fine, but anywhere else you have be one of us or Elisa." He said.

"And no shapeshifting without Puck's guidance." Owen chimed in.

"Yay!" I sighed sarcastically.

"Talia?" Fox asked.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"How did you get to the West Coast?" She asked.

"How'd you know that?" I frowned.

"You have a little accent." She pointed out.

"Oh. Hitchhiking." I paused. "And magic."

"Talia." Owen hummed dangerously.

"I didn't whore myself out if that's what you're worried about. I just…" I stuck some food in my mouth.

"What did you do?" He hissed.

"I put in them in an illusion." I answered.

"That is dangerous! You are inexperienced!" He shouted.

"Dad…" I swallowed.

"I did not save you for you to cast lewd illusions on strange men!" He was furious.

"Then you shouldn't have saved me! You just came out of nowhere like a creep." I shouted.

"Do not talk to me like that!" Owen fumed.

"Then you left me with David and Fox! Only the best for your little miracle, right? Or maybe sin of nature is a better term." I hissed.

"You are my daughter, Talia!" He yelled.

"I hate you! I hate you all!" I felt my eyes burn with magic.

"Talia, go to your room!" David demanded.

"Fine!" I stormed off.

Talia's POV End

Owen's POV

I ran my hand through my hair and growled.

"Owen?" Xanatos asked.

"Talia used her magic to pleasure men." I gritted my teeth. "She drained her magic to please them."

"She was using them." He pointed out.

"To run away from us." I shot back.

"It's your decision." Xanatos told me.

"I have to think about it." I answered.

"Alright." He left.

I had to damage control. Magic whirled around me.

Owen's POV End

Talia's POV

I calmed down after some time in my room. He was right to worry about using my magic like that. I went out and tried to find him. He found me first.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Talia, what you did is something I'll never forgive myself for." He told me.

"I let them control the illusion mostly. Just kinda skimmed for their wants and gave it to them." I shrugged.

"You shouldn't have even been in that situation. Tricking people isn't fun when you get hurt in the process." He knelt and pulled me into a hug.

I let myself hug back and I closed my eyes.

"Talia, I care about you and don't want to see you hurt. You're very important to me." He whispered.

"I know." I said.

"I missed you." He brushed my hair back, looking at me now.

"I didn't want to be gone forever." I smiled sadly.

"I know, Sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and stood up. "Time for a piano lesson."

"But Daddy…" I frowned.

"You're been gone for two months. It's time to get back into our routine." He said in his normal voice.

I huffed.

"Talia, please." His voice softened a bit.

I followed him to the music room.

Talia's POV End

Owen's POV

I finished Talia's lesson and went to the break room. I wouldn't dare eat his food during business hours, no matter what he told me. Margret, an accountant in my area, was eating a late lunch.

"Hello." I greeted her.

"It's so nice to have you back to normal. You had us worried." Margret said.

"I apologize for letting my emotions affect the work space." I told her.

"I would be upset too if my child went missing." She said sympathetically.

"S-she's Xanatos's daughter." I looked at her.

"Oh, Sweetie. It's obvious you have a soft spot for her. Does Xanatos know? You wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea." She asked me.

"He knows." I answered.

"Good. That poor girl needs a father." She smiled.

"Margret, what are people saying about the last two months?" I asked.

"Some people think you lost your lover. Others say you finally had enough of Xanatos. Not very many people believe that you were affected by Talia's disappearance." She took a bite of her salad.

"And why do you believe she was gone?" I pressed.

"You started going back to your normal work schedule. No more homeschooling Talia because she ran away. Ever since a little before Alex was born, you've been smiling to yourself after you come back from her lessons. There's no shame in a little pride for her." She grinned.

"You're very perspective, Mrs. Raina." I said.

"It comes with having five kids." She said dismissively. "Owen, you don't have to worry. I won't blab about your relationship with Talia. I know you're a private person."

"Thank you." I said as calmly as I could and took my coffee to my office.

I called Xanatos and he picked up. "Yeah?"

"Margret Raina, from accounting, figured out that Talia went missing. And she figured out that I care for Talia as my daughter." I said.

"How?" He asked.

"Apparently, she has had an eye on my routine and behavior for awhile now." I said.

"Watching the quiet one, huh?" He mused.

"Mister Xanatos, this is serious." I frowned.

"I just watched the footage. 10,000,000 should be enough, don't you think?" He asked.

"When was her last promotion?" I thought.

"A couple years ago." He answered.

"That should be enough." I said.

"Welcome to fatherhood, Owen." He laughed and hung up.

I huffed and shook my head. Talia was worth it. She was worth giving up Avalon for.

Owen's POV End


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Aftermath

"Owen, Owen…" I shook his arm. "Dad, wake up." I said softer.

"Talia, let him rest." David said.

"It's my fault this happened." I sniffed.

"It's not your fault. He knew what protecting you meant." David told me.

I frowned before putting my hands on his chest and trying to heal him despite how much it hurt. My adoptive father tried to stop me, but I wouldn't let him.

"Talia?" Owen asked, opening his eyes.

"Daddy!" I tried not to spit blood on him.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing my back.

* * *

Earlier

David and Fox had left to go on a date, leaving Owen as Alex's and my babysitter.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Owen asked.

"Are we going to tell Alex that you're my dad?" I asked, playing with my baby brother.

"He already knows." He smiled.

"What?" I looked at them, disbelieving.

"Alexander doesn't age like you did, Talia. His mind is very sharp. He understands that our bond is similar to his and his father's." Owen explained.

"This is going to make life so confusing for him." I frowned and Alex tried to make me smile by putting his hand on my face. "Ok, ok. No grab."

"I will teach him that this must be kept a secret like his magic. I must take Alexander out now." Owen took the baby and turned into Puck.

"Why can't I go with you?" I asked.

"Three people is too many. And I'd rather have time to focus on you and your magical abilities and limits." Puck answered.

"It's your fault my magic is tied to my life." I huffed.

"Talia…" Puck looked at me sternly.

"You'd do it again if you had to." I sighed.

Puck smiled. "Give me a goodbye kiss." Alex gurgled. "And Alex too."

I rolled my eyes before indulging Puck's request. I kissed the baby's head and got a sloppy kiss on the cheek back. I wiped it off before kissing Puck's cheek. He kissed my other cheek and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Be good, little trickster." Puck said and Alex waved bye bye as they left.

I smiled before going to my room and reading. A few hours passed before the lights flickered and they shut off. My eyes glowed before I conjured a flame-less candle light.

"This can't be good." I said as I got out of bed. "Is all the power out? I should go to the clan till Dad gets back."

I slowly made my way to the clan, partially because it was dark and partially because it was a dark, old castle. Suddenly, there was loud bark and my candle turned into a small jet of flames.

"Bronx, be quiet. Are you alright, lass? He didn't mean ta scare ya." Hudson and Bronx came into the light.

"I-I'm ok. Is the power out where you are?" I breathed in and out before petting a sad Bronx.

"Aye. It's strange. Xanatos said the castle has its own power supply, separate from the building. Lexington has already told Goliath. Where're Puck and Alex?" He asked.

"Out. It's just me. I was coming to you guys." I told him.

"Smart lass. C'mon, then, let's go." Hudson led me to the clan's living room.

The small area was lit with flashlights, but it was still very dark. "Hey, Talia." Lexington smiled.

"Hey, you have any idea what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, there was no explosion so the generations are probably still fine. Something else must be wrong." Lex thought.

"I don't like the castle being this dark." I told them.

"Me neither, lass. It's always been lit in some part of the castle before." Hudson sat in his chair.

"He would have told us if they needed to be turned off." I frowned.

"You think someone did this on purpose?" Lex asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"We should go see what's wrong." The small gargoyle said.

"That's not our job now, lad. Our job is protecting Talia until Goliath gets back." Hudson reminded him.

"Ok." Lex frowned.

"Puck knows I'm safe with you guys. Don't tell him I said his name." I paused.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day where one of Oberon's Children would insist a Halfling call him 'Dad'. Much less be as affectionate as Puck is to you." Hudson told me.

"Yeah, it's weird." Lex added.

"He's just, I dunno, he loves me." I shrugged.

"I'm just glad he's decided to acknowledge you." The younger gargoyle said. "Doing something as powerful as bond a soul and body and he just drops you in Manhattan and hopes you'll live long enough to cross paths with Xanatos. Never mind that there could have consequences to you."

* * *

Present

Owen huffed indignantly. I looked at him. "I spent months making sure your body wouldn't reject your soul. I kept my eye on you all that time, keeping you safe."

"Well, you didn't show yourself until I got powers." I said.

"I could protect you from behind the scenes until you got your powers." He said.

"You're such a great father." I deadpanned.

"I'm better than Xanatos." He said.

David frowned.

"I know." I smiled.

Owen frowned slightly. "Lexington needs to learn some respect."

"Daddy, don't be mean to him." I whined.

"He'll be ok, Sweetheart. Promise." He kissed my forehead.

I made a pouty face at him. He ran his hand through my hair. "You can't woo me that easily."

"I don't know about that, Owen." David said as I nuzzled him and I knew he was smiling.

"Go back to the story, Talia." He tried to keep his voice his normal monotone, but I sensed his annoyance at being proven wrong so quickly.

* * *

Earlier

"So, Dad's not the best. But he's slightly better than David and that's something." I said. "And Dad won't let Anubis take me so I'm kinda stuck living here for now."

"How do you know Anubis?" Hudson asked.

"They had a fight a little after the Gathering." I explained.

"For what it's worth, he made the right choice. Puck." Lex said.

"I'm pretty sure he would die for me." I frowned.

* * *

Present

"There was no choice, Talia. I fought Oberon for you. I wasn't going to lose to him." Owen told me. "And there's no 'pretty sure' about it, I would die for you."

"That kind of talk doesn't suit you." I said, perturbed.

"It doesn't suit you either, little trickster." He countered.

* * *

Earlier

Bronx started sniffing the air.

"What's the matter, boy?" Hudson asked.

He growled and looked at the door.

"Stay with Talia, Lexington." Hudson told him.

Hudson and Bronx left through the door and soon they were fighting something. Lexington frowned. I concentrated and felt two more people coming for us.

"We're not safe here." I said.

"How close are they?" He asked.

The sound of a laser gun firing answered. The wall behind us blew up and we were thrown forward. I groaned and got up as quick as I could.

"He will pay handsomely for you." Someone said as the lights turned back on.

My magic flared and adjusted my eyes faster than normal, but it wasn't good enough. I was still disoriented. I heard someone coming toward me and I threw an energy bolt at them.

"She has some kind of new weapon!" They yelled.

I couldn't let them get close to me while I was still recovering so I tried to keep them away and not die. I used my magic to push the goon away and trap him in the floor. As I got my balance back, I started to fight them. However, I wasn't prepared for iron made, spiked brass knuckles breaking my shield and I defiantly wasn't ready to get punched in the gut with those said knuckles. I coughed up blood and fell.

* * *

Present

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner. I had to get Alexander to Elisa so you both wouldn't be in danger." Owen frowned.

"I did not last very long in that fight." I said.

"You did the best you could, Talia. You used all the resources you had at your disposal." David told me.

"I got stabbed!" I growled.

"That's not your fault." Owen kissed my forehead.

"Ok, Dad." I rested my head on his chest.

"Alex wanted to see you." Fox walked in with Alex.

He cooed and was given to Owen. Alex hugged him. I smiled a little and then tried to get up, but Owen wouldn't let me. "I want both my students right now."

"What's the verdict?" Fox asked.

"The doctors want to keep an eye on him for another few weeks. Due to his sensitivity." David told her.

"Talia?" She looked at me.

"Still kinda hurts." I said.

Our magic didn't work against iron which meant iron made wounds stayed with us. It sucked. And in my case, it made it harder to do magic. It made it dangerous. Life threatening.

Alex's magic washed over me and he gurgled, pleased with himself. "Was it obvious?"

"I could feel your magic drain. Smell the blood on your breath." Owen scolded. "You know I can't turn into Puck in here. Don't do anymore magic until you're fully healed."

"I'm not sorry." I said.

"Don't force my hand, Talia. Alexander won't always be there." He frowned.

"I'm not more important than you! Al-" I said loudly.

"You are my daughter! You are important!" Owen snapped. "Don't you dare tell me otherwise!"

"Why?" I scowled.

"Because I saw a brilliant mind. Because I saw someone who wanted to do amazing things. Who had done amazing things. One day, you'll see what I see. And I know they feel the same way." Owen gestured to David and Fox. "I found a sharp minded girl. I see a girl who's ready to fight for what's hers. I see a girl who wants better than what the world gave her. Who wants Alexander to have better. But he needs to see what you can do. Fight for yourself as well as him." He smiled.

"I think I know where Talia's love for dramatic speeches came from." David smiled.

"Mmm hmm." Fox agreed.

"Shut up." I said.

"It's stronger in my daughter." Owen brushed my hair back.

I huffed. Alex giggled and then reached out to me. I took him and tickled him. He laughed and nuzzled me.

"I was so worried when I found you bleeding." My father kissed my forehead.

"You had a broken arm and multiple stab wounds. From an iron weapon." I said.

"You know that's nothing to seeing you hurt." He rested my head to his chest.

"Mr. Burnett?" A nurse walked in.

"C'mon, Talia, give Owen one last hug." David told me.

I hugged him. "Bye, Dad."

"I'll see you soon, Sweetheart." He whispered.

Alex nuzzled Owen's chest. "I'll be home in a bit, Alexander."

I got up and walked over to David and Fox. He put his hand on my shoulder and we left. I shrugged his hand off and we went home with Owen's replacement driver.

"I'm still your father, Talia." He told me. "I'm not just trying to keep our image up."

"You're the one I ask money for. Owen's the one who cares." I said.

"Give me a chance. You gave Fox one." He said.

I glanced at Alex and I think he nodded. "Fine."

"Excellent." He smiled.

"But I still like Owen more." I told him.

"Of course." He agreed.

I checked my wound when I was alone. Alex only stopped the bleeding and restored my magic. I read in my room before dinner. David was coming to get me, but we had met somewhere in the middle. Dinner was like when I had first been adopted. David and Fox talked about stuff I didn't really get. I knew they made the people who broke in and tried to kidnap me pay, but they were speaking way too vaguely for me to understand. I played with Alex and he showed off the spells Puck taught him. Then I went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mending

I woke up and went to breakfast. It was the second week without Dad here. I missed him, but he'd be back. Alex was screaming and crying.

"I know you just woke up, but could you hold Alex? He's been like this for an hour." Fox asked and she left to get something.

"Ok." I held him. "Alex, it's me, Talia. What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but he slowly stopped. I rubbed his back. He hugged me. Fox came back and tried to take him back, but that just made him upset again.

"I guess he wanted you." She sat down.

"Ok, Xander, I hope you like looking at the table. Cause I'm not holding you while I eat breakfast." I put him on my lap and ate. He behaved and didn't wiggle too much.

I gave him back to Fox and he floated back to me. "What's up with you today? Go back to Mommy." I frowned.

He buried his head in my shirt. "Maybe you should go play with him for a bit."

"Ok." I went to the playroom and got some toys out.

He wanted to cuddle instead.

"Why are you so clingy?" I asked.

I sighed and held him until he fell asleep. Then I tried to teleport, but my wound opened up again. I winced.

"Talia, what did I tell you?" Puck scolded me and smacked me upside the head.

"I didn't think it'd be so sensitive." I coughed away from Alex and bloodied my arm.

"Stop with the magic! You're not well enough right now. I'm serious. You won't get better if you keep reopening it." He teleported us to Alex's room and put him in his crib.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Fox asked.

"Talia didn't take my warning seriously. Promise me you won't do any more magic until you're fully healed, Tai." He crossed his arms.

"I won't." I sighed.

"Won't what?" He frowned.

"Dad, come on." He wasn't budging. "I promise I won't do any more magic until I'm fully healed."

"That's my good girl." He brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Go back to the hospital before they find you missing." I said.

"I have to heal you first, little trickster." He closed my wound.

"I miss you." I hugged him.

"I'll be home in a week, Sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and smiled. "Behave for me, ok?"

"Ok." I smiled.

"I love you." He kissed my nose.

I wrinkled my nose and giggled a little. "Love you too, Daddy."

Puck smiled and disappeared in a green flash. Fox touched my shoulder and we left Alex's room. I went to my room and tried not to play with my magic. There wasn't a lot to do when you're grounded and hurt.

"Talia?" David called from the hall.

"Come in." I sighed.

He opened the door and scanned the room, frowning. "Puck gave it to me."

"Ah." He nodded. "I cleared my calendar tomorrow afternoon."

"… You wanna do something tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

We sat in awkward silent for a minute.

"You don't know what to do, do you?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted your opinion." He lied.

I sighed. "I dunno, lunch or something."

"Ok then." He looked around one last time before he left.

Talia's POV End

Owen's POV

Xanatos walked in the room. "Hello, sir."

"Owen, do you know what Talia likes to eat?" He asked.

"She likes simple things. Nothing too spicy or strong. I think she misses fast food." I told him.

"Thanks. And Owen?" He looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We all can't wait till you come home." He smiled.

"Me too." I said.

Owen's POV End

Talia's POV

The next morning, I ate breakfast and did what school work I could without Owen then I went to the Great Hall where he said to meet him. Fox and Alex saw us off. He seemed happy I was trying to get along with his dad. However, he was still kinda clingy from yesterday.

"I'll be fine, Alex. Your daddy's gonna be with me." I told him.

"He's just a little worried. You were gone for beginning of his life and now you got hurt." David said.

"I'm gonna be fine, Alex. Besides, I don't want to miss Dad coming home. Or my birthday." I tickled him and he giggled unwillingly. He hated it when I used his ticklish spots to make him stop pouting.

"Your birthday?" Fox asked.

"It's next week. Before Thanksgiving." I said.

"Puck's going to have my head forgetting your birthday." David laughed.

"You didn't really celebrate my last birthday either." I shrugged and Alex pfft-ed. "Elisa just got me birthday pizza and Owen signed the card in your name with 100 bucks."

"I know, buddy. We made some mistakes. But this year will be different. We can talk your birthday at lunch." David said to us and we went to lunch.

It was some fancy restaurant I never thought I would be able to afford. I got lasagna and he got steak.

"So, your birthday?" He started.

"Yeah." I said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Um, cake?" I shrugged.

"That's not what I meant." David shook his head.

"The things I liked before… I can't be certain I'll like them anymore. I'm not that person who made those memories. Sometimes, I get angry when I remember my old hobbies. It's like walking on a brunt bridge. You never know when it'll crumble. All because you had to go to the other side." I laughed bitterly and drank my water.

"It's definitely stronger in you." He smiled.

"But… I'd like a guitar. Puck forgot to bring the one I got during my road trip home and I kinda miss it." I said.

"Is that what you're calling your little stunt?" David paused as our food came and we ate.

"Got when I ran away." I sighed.

"I shouldn't have treated your attempts to run away as lightly as I did. I wasn't ready for you. We weren't ready for the responsible of raising a child, much less a teenager." He apologized again.

"I'll do my part and you do yours." I ate more of my food.

"Yes." He smiled. "Now what else do you want for your birthday? Fox and I need to get you something. And the clan. They'll want to celebrate with us."

I thought and came up with a few more things as we ate dessert. I got a to-go box and then we went home. Alex seemed to know how it went and was happily babbling when he saw us. I put my stuff in the fridge and played with him until dinner. After dinner, I read a bit before going to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Welcome home

"Why couldn't I go with David?" I asked Fox again.

"Because if he did, you two wouldn't let go of each other." She said, putting up some balloons.

"But-" My eyes flared as I felt Owen's signature. "Dad, Dad's here!"

"Talia, no magic." Fox warned, handing me Alex.

I whined. "But Daddy's home." Alex tried to make me smile again. "You're right. He'll be here soon."

I bounced Alex as I waited for Dad and David to get to the castle. The elevator dinged and Owen stepped out of the elevator and I put Alex on the table and hugged Owen.

"Daddy!" I nuzzled his chest.

"I've missed you." He ran his hand through my hair. "So much."

"Dad, I-" I frowned.

"Do not finish that sentence if it's not 'I love you' or 'I missed you.'" He said sternly. "It's my job to protect you. As Mister Xanatos's employee, yes, but more importantly, as your father."

I hugged him and then let go. Alex wanted his turn and Dad held him.

"'Uck, 'Uck." Alex chanted.

Owen turned into Puck. "You missed me, Alex?" He smiled.

Alex giggled and nuzzled him.

"C'mere, Tai. It's my turn to hug you." Puck told me and I hugged him again. "Little trickster, I hear it's your birthday soon."

"Yeah…" I smiled.

"This birthday will be ten times better than last year's." He kissed my cheek.

"I'm pretty sure anything's better than last year." I said.

David frowned.

"Puck, will my mother come to her party?" Fox asked.

"I don't know. She may. It hasn't been very long on Avalon." He frowned.

"Maybe she doesn't know." I said.

"Talia, she is the queen of Avalon. She knows." Puck told me.

"I hope my birthday doesn't go up in flames." I frowned.

"It won't. We won't let it." David said and Alex agreed.

"It's going to end well, Talia." Puck reassured me.

"Let's focus on the present. As I remember, we were celebrating my right hand man's return." David looked at Puck.

"Fine." Puck glared at him and turned back into Owen.

Owen gave Alex back to Fox. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"Of course I did. You're family." David told him.

We ate and celebrated for a long time. When the clan woke up, they said hello to Owen and were cheerful about the coming holiday and my birthday. Elisa teased me about how wild the last couple of months have been for me and wondered how I would top it. Owen frowned and said I better not even think out it. Puck taught Alex's lesson first because he had an earlier bedtime.

After Alex's lesson, Puck came to my room. "Ok, kiddo, what do you want to do?"

"… What happened while I was asleep?" I asked.

"You mean when I healed you?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, before I explain that, I think I better explain how we met first."

"You didn't just heal me on a whim?" I furrowed my brows together.

"Hell no. Look, I'll show you what happened." Puck said and dimmed the lights before projecting a video on the wall in front of us.

It was of a dark nursery. It snowed outside. I heard a baby crying. My mom, she looked different, came in with a bottle and creamed coffee before giving a frustrated sigh and going back out because the phone rang. The baby or me was still crying in the crib.

Puck appeared in my nursery.  _"Someone has left something for the Puck to reward his work. Which is to feed their young babe… Why not? I've got nothing better to do."_

Puck picked me up and sat in the rocking chair and gave me my bottle.  _"You're hungry, aren't you, little one?"_ He smiled a little.

He drank the coffee while he fed me. He complained that the cream had a strange taste to it. After feeding time, Puck burped me and put me back in my crib. I yawned, but refused to close my eyes. They were brown.

" _Maybe a lullaby will help you sleep."_ He took out a flute and started playing.

"I know that song…" I frowned.

"I'm not surprised you remember it. You loved that one." He smiled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him.

"Keep watching." He nodded toward the screen.

I watched as Puck kept coming back throughout my childhood, at first on his own, but it slowly stopped until I learned how to get him to come back because I wanted him to play the lullaby again. Puck was impressed that a little 4 year old learned how to do that. As time went on, he encouraged me to play pranks, gave me tips, and comforted me when I asked. His visits slowed as I got older though.

Then, all too soon, it was the night. I was sitting on my bedroom floor. I bleed out from two long cuts on my arms, I tried to stop the phantom blood from staining my clothes, and I looked very close to dead. I heard it rain and thunder like in my memory.

" _What a pitiful sight. Tell you what? I'll grant you a wish."_ Puck's voice asked.

_"N-no…"_ My voice was so weak.

" _Oh, don't be so modest. You must have something you want."_ I now noticed he had a slight undertone of urgency to his voice.

" _I wish… for sleep."_ I mumbled.

" _As you wish."_ Puck casted a spell and green magic landed on me. My eyes closed.  _"Please don't die yet, Talia. There's so much you haven't done."_

Puck picked me up and teleported to a hut of some kind where an old woman was. She was mixing something up.

" _Puck, why do you bring me this mortal? It is against Oberon's law to interfere in their lives."_ She told him.

" _Teach me, Grandmother, teach me how to heal. She would be a great trickster someday."_  Puck set me down on a bed.

" _She will not live to morning, Puck. Let her rest."_ Grandmother shook her head.

" _No!"_  He cried.

" _I know you have watched over this child, cared for this child since she was a babe. You have already done enough for her."_ She smiled sadly.

" _She is too young! She has so much potential."_ Puck's eyes glowed green.  _"Before this life is left behind, I now bind this body, soul, and mind!"_ The power washed my dying body.

" _What have you done?"_ Grandmother asked him, shocked.

" _Help me heal her, Grandmother."_ Puck pleaded again.

" _She is your responsibility now, trickster. Do what I say and she will live."_ She got out some things and began to start teaching.

Puck spent months getting me back to full health and making sure my soul stayed in my body. I had a lot of his magic poured into me and Grandmother warned him that it might do something to me. When I was well enough, he took me to Manhattan and dropped me off in a park.

" _Waken young child at morning's light, for you have slept a long night. When the time is right, come to the castle high by moonlight."_ Puck recited and his magic settled over me, he looked over a piece of paper and put it in my pocket.  _"I'll see you soon, Talia."_

As the sun rose, I woke up and my eyes were the green they are now.

"Why'd you leave me in the park?" I asked. "Also, why don't I remember my childhood?"

"Tai, I couldn't bring you to the castle without raising a lot of questions. And you're regaining memories to this day and it's been about a year since you started getting them back. Give it time. Those memories are the oldest." Puck told me.

"Ok." I said.

"If your house was still around, I could show you the drawings of us you made. They were cute." He smiled.

"Will you play the lullaby?" I asked.

"Oberon has my flute." He frowned.

"It's not magical, but this'll do, won't it?" We turned and saw David with a sliver flute in his hands.

"It might." Puck floated over and took it from him.

"Is this why Owen puts so much cream in his coffee?" He asked Puck.

"Shut up." He played a few notes and found it satisfying.

"How much did you see?" I asked.

"Enough to know you stole Puck's heart." He chuckled.

"She was a smart kid." Puck huffed indignantly.

"A cute one too." David left.

"Anyway, now that's over, you comfy?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I lied back down and was lulled to sleep by Puck's song.

Talia's POV End

Puck's POV

"Good night, Sweetheart." I kissed her forehead.

"You were doomed the minute you held her." I knew Xanatos hadn't got far. He just left so Talia could fall asleep.

"It's not so bad. There are worse fates." I said.

"We'll fix it, I swear." He told me.

"Don't." I whispered.

"Owen has done too much this family." Xanatos had already made up his mind.

"It's his nature." I told him before I reverted back.

Puck's POV End

Owen's POV

"Sir, what you aim to do is a very difficult thing." I warned him.

"It can't be harder than achieving immortality." He smiled.

"Very well, sir." I looked at Talia and smiled bitterly. "I would like to show her Avalon myself."

"I know." He watched us.

I brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "Good night, little trickster."

"Welcome home, Owen." Mister Xanatos told me.

Owen's POV End


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Happy birthday

"Adri…ana?" I frowned as I looked my ex in the eye.

"Your dad invited me." She said.

"We- You live in Oregon." I wasn't sure how she could get here.

"Your mom got me." She explained.

"Excuse me. Get some punch or something." I said as I passed her.

"Ah, Talia, did you see my surprise?" David smiled.

I jabbed him in the gut. "You saw me break up with her."

"You needed at least one friend at your birthday. And Elisa doesn't count. She's part of the clan. Matt's her partner." He told me.

"You could have chosen any of my other friends. I have those." I growled.

"They didn't want to leave so close to Thanksgiving." He shrugged. "She did."

"Did you get her number while I was crying in the car?" I sneered.

"I put her number in your phone. But I guess you haven't really had time to text anyone since you got grounded again. Adriana seems to be getting along with Angela." He noted and I looked. They were talking excitedly about something.

"Talia, you need to have someone other than us." Fox slipped a party hat on me and took out her phone. "Smile."

I smiled pretty for her. "You know she know she still loves me." I said through my teeth.

"She'll behave, Talia." David took one of his own.

"My feelings about this are conflicted at best." I told them.

"We're going to open presents once Puck gets here with Alex." Fox smiled.

"Fine." I said. "Wait, no! Why're you testing her loyalty like this?"

"Calm down, Talia, I meant Owen." She shrugged.

I side eyed her. "Right…"

"It was an honest mistake." Fox insisted.

"Mmm hmm." I hummed.

Alex cooed excitedly as he saw me. Owen gave him to me. "Happy birthday, Talia." He smiled and kissed my cheek. Alex wanted to give a kiss too and I bent down so he could.

"Come on, Alex. Let's go see everyone." I took him to see the trio. He greeted them but distractedly. It was the same with Hudson, Goliath, and Elisa.

"What's got your eye, laddie?" Hudson asked.

Alex grabbed at Angela and Adri. "New!"

"… Yes, you haven't met Adri _ana_  before, but we'll get to her soon." I told him.

"I will talk to Xanatos. This is unacceptable." Goliath growled.

"No, whatever he thinks is left is gone. I don't love her. Not anymore." I frowned, conflicted.

"New!" Alex insisted. I could smell the magic beginning to brew at his fingertips.

"Don't you dare use your magic on her." I warned him. He whined and pointed to Adri. "Ok, fine. We're going." I took my brother and we went to Angela and Adri.

"Hi, Talia, we were talking about books." Angela smiled.

Alex grabbed at Adri. "Up!"

"You wanna hold him?" I asked her.

"Sure. Show me…" She asked, smiling.

I moved her arms into position and gave her Alex. She smiled fully as Alex cooed. It was better than I remembered. I noticed Alex's arm going toward her hair.

"Xander, no grab." I brushed her hair behind her ear. "He likes hair and glasses, but usually calling him out will stop him. I'm not so sure with you. He's wanted to meet you ever since Owen brought him in."

"You're a grabby boy, aren't you?" Adri tickled his tummy. He giggled. I smiled.

"Talia, present time!" David called.

Adri gave Alex back to me and we went to the table. I sat down and everyone took their places. Owen gave me my first gift and Alex squealed.

"Is this from you?" I cooed at him. He laughed and clapped. He still tended to revert to gurgles and squeals when excited.

I opened it and it was a gold pin of a bird and some plants. I showed it the others. David started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"A robin, ferns, and the plant red companion. Those are symbols of Robin Goodfellow-" Hudson said.

"AKA Puck! So, is this like a fa… subtle sign that I like pulling pranks?" I amended my question.

"In a way." Owen said with meaning. It was first and foremost declaration that I was Puck's daughter and under his protection.

"Thank you, Alex. At least, it won't tarnish." I smiled at him.

Owen wouldn't let me open the giant box which I thought held my guitar yet, but gave me some of the clan's gifts instead. Goliath and Elisa had found some old books they thought I'd like. Angela made me a scarf. Lex, with Brooklyn's help, made me a hover bike. He joked that it'd be safer with me, someone who just regained their memories than with Brooklyn who destroyed his last bike. He huffed good-naturedly. Then Adri's gift was set in front of me. I looked at Owen and he kept his face blank.

My fingers slowly unwrapped it and I pulled out a sketch book and a music box. I looked through it. It was our childhood from her perspective. Some of them I didn't remember, but others I did.

"Adri, Adriana, I… I don't know what to say." I looked at her. "It's beautiful."

She blushed. "Wind the music box."

I put the book down and wound the box. My eyes widened. The soft melody wafting through the air was my very first success.

I wiped my eyes, trying not to ruin the picture of us on our first date. "This- this is too much. I don't know…"

"You're welcome, Tai." She sniffed.

I tried to push away all the emotions swirling in my mind. Alex wanted to comfort me. "These are happy tears. I'm ok." I half lied.

"It's alright, kiddo." Elisa smiled.

"Just gimme a minute." I recovered and we continued.

Or we tried to. I heard the click clacks of heels on stone. Anastasia or Grandma had a gift in her arms.

"Mother, I told you to stay away from the children." Fox blocked her.

"I'm their grandmother!" She frowned.

"Get out before we toss you out." David added.

I smelt Puck's magic under Owen's skin. I tried to reach out to her, but he stopped me. I gently touched Owen's hand and I felt their hesitation before Puck's magic receded a tiny bit and he squeezed my hand. I reached out and asked why she was here. I would gladly go to Avalon if Alexander was left alone.

"Mom." I said. Fox looked at me. "Dad." David took a little longer to react, but he did. "It's ok."

They slowly backed off, but they were 10,000% ready to pounce. She gave the gift to Dad and I felt his magic flare before he gave it to me. I opened it and it was a sliver flute. I looked at it. I felt its power. "I can't play this. And it's…" I tossed a sleep spell at Adri. She smacked her head on the table. I winced. "Magic."

"The Puck will teach you." She said.

"With all due respect, I cannot teach her how to use that. It was made with magic. It will amplify her power considerably." Owen told her.

"Would you teach her if you had this?" She held up a gold flute.

Owen's eyes widened. He cleared his throat. "I would consider it."

She smiled and handed it to him.

"Thank you, my Queen." He bowed.

"You need all the tools at your disposal to teach my grandchildren." Grandma said.

"You gave her her gift, now go." Fox warned.

"Very well. I will check in on you, Fox, and the children later." She left.

Adri woke up. "Where'd that lady go?"

"Had to go home." I said.

Brooklyn had gotten me a leather jacket to go with the bike. Matt got me a book about myths. Then Hudson told us about Hatchling day and how the clan celebrated. Owen finally let me open the big box. It had my guitar and… photo albums.

"They burned." I whispered.

"It took a lot out of Alexander to reconstruct them." He explained softly.

Alex gurgled happily.

"Alright, two left. Who's next?" I asked.

"Well, I made your birthday cake." Broadway smiled.

"Happy birthday, Talia." David gave me a small box.

I opened it and it was a gift card to a bookstore. "Well, it's better than last year."

"What'd he get you last year?" Adri asked.

"He forgot. Owen got me a card." I told her.

"I had just adopted you." David said.

"Owen got me  _a card_." I said.

"Talia." Fox warned.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Who wants cake?" Broadway asked as he set it down and lit the candles.

They sang Happy Birthday to me and we ate dinner. Then we played a few party games and Puck decided to show up. He livened things up. But Alex had to go night night soon and Owen took him to his room. That's when I didn't see Adri anymore. I went out the nearest door.

"Adriana? You out here?" I found her on a battlement, looking up at the stars.

"Oh, hey. I wanted to see the view." She scooted over.

I set my drink down. "Yeah, nothing like it. Bet it's prettier when you can fly though." I smiled.

"Tai, do you remember? Anything?" She glanced at me.

"I remember my mother, my father. I remember you. How we met, how nervous I was when I asked you out behind the mall's dumpsters because I didn't want anyone hear. Or see me cry if you said no. Our first kiss was in a dark theater. Our first time was at your house. I don't remember it all, but I have enough. And I really hurt you, huh?" I laughed as she watched me.

"Talia?" She asked.

"You gave me everything and I disappear? Some girlfriend-" She slapped me.

"I gave because you gave. You earned my loyalty, my respect, and my love." Adriana kissed my cheek. "Tai, what do you want from me?"

I paused. "I don't know."

"Talia, think. Think hard. I gave you space because you weren't ready to continue. But now you can." She frowned slightly.

"Look, Adria-" I started to say.

"Stop being so formal! When you opened my present, you called me Adri. Please don't make me beg." She asked.

"Adri, it's been a rough couple of years for me. I lost my memories and I was homeless, then I wasn't, but my cap- parents weren't very good at being parents. The gargoyles and Elisa were my only friends. Then things got crazy a little before Alex was born and after and I ran away. That was this year. So, I'm sorry if I'm not exactly 100% on board with starting a relationship so soon. And I don't know how to feel about you anymore. It's all so confusing." I looked away.

"Oh, Talia…" She said softly and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Just give me a little more time, ok?" I almost held her hand to my cheek.

"I'll always be here for you, Tai. If you decide you want to date someone else, that's fine. But I don't want to be left wondering." Adri said sternly.

"I know." I stepped back. "We better get back inside."

"Alright." She agreed.

I saw her off when it was time for her to go home.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Christmas

"Hey, Talia, wanna stay up and meet Santa?" Puck asked after our lesson. "Maybe play a prank on him." He smiled.

"Santa's real?" I asked.

"Of course he is, kiddo." Puck brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I guess Alex's still too young to stay up all night, huh?" I thought.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Alex can join in later." He smiled.

We went back to my room and he told me about Santa. He wouldn't come until later in the night because everyone here tended to stay up later than normal families. He was basically like all the TV specials said he was, but he had powerful magic which made mortals and Halflings sleepy.

Puck's eyebrows narrowed. "Showtime, kiddo. He's coming. I need a strand of hair."

I tugged one out and gave it to him. He made something more than an illusion, but not a clone appear in my bed asleep.

"Do you think you can mimic other Fae's magic? Cause he'll sniff out your magic in an instant." Puck told me.

"I don't know any others beside Oberon and Titiania's and that seems like a bad idea." I frowned.

"Just this once, I'll let you see my memories. Coyote's a good one." Puck said, eyes glowing.

"Al-" I was in a green forest. It was supernaturally beautiful. Then Puck dodged the falling branch. A man started laughing. That was Coyote. I felt his magic and I changed my form.

"Nice work, kiddo. You like a Maza though." He hummed and handed me a mirror.

My skin was a darker brown than my normal coloring and I had Elisa's nose. My eyes were rounder and well, brown. My hair was straight now.

"I guess I do." I said.

"Let's go." He smiled.

We went to the Great Hall and I saw Santa. He was looking over a list and pulling out presents out of his bag. "Ah, yes, Talia Xanatos-Burnett-Goodfellow."

Burnett-Goodfellow? We looked at each other.

"I could change it if you'd like." Santa looked at us.

We turned visible. "No, it's fine. I just…" Puck paused.

"Was curious? She's your daughter, isn't she?" He smiled.

"Yeah." He ruffled my hair.

"It was a good try, but I know who's awake and who's asleep. Let me see your true face, princess of Avalon." He bowed.

I dropped my Coyote Halfling persona. "I'm not…"

"You are, little trickster. Why else would Oberon try to take you?" Puck told me.

"I'm yours?" I shrugged.

"Ok, yes… But we're up to meet Santa so let's meet him." Puck descended.

I did too. Puck shook his hand. I hugged him. He hugged back.

"Up!" Alex waved his arms toward us.

"Xander, you're supposed to be asleep." I picked him up.

"Tai up." He told me.

"I'm older than you." I said.

"Who that?" Alex pointed to Santa.

"Hello, little prince, I'm Santa Clause." He smiled.

Alex's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"You wanna go meet Santa's reindeer?" I cooed at him. Alex squealed excitedly.

"As you wish, little prince." He said and we were taken up to the roof.

The reindeer's ears flicked toward us. We were given winter clothes. I walked up to them and let Alex pet one. He giggled and petted softly.

"Doggie." He said.

"Reindeer." I told him.

I balanced him on one arm and scratched its neck. It felt nice. We petted each one and then we sat in the sleigh. It was comfy. I let him hold the reins, but he couldn't wiggle them. Then his nose started to run and we went back inside. Puck wiped his nose and took Alex. Santa couldn't stay any longer and then I didn't remember falling asleep, but I woke up on the couch with a red blanket. Owen was in the arm chair. I yawned and sat up.

"Morning, Talia." Fox gave me a cup of cocoa.

"Morning." I sipped it.

Owen stirred. He found his glasses on the stand. "I'm sorry, Fox, I meant to take Talia to bed after she met Santa."

"It's all right. Alex was telling us about it. He loved it." She turned as David waked in with Alex.

"Tai!" Alex smiled.

"Hey, little guy." I smiled sleepy.

"We'll open presents after you two eat." David smirked.

We got breakfast and ate. Then we opened presents. I got everything I asked for. Then we got to Santa's gifts. Santa gave David an off black dress shirt. His eye twitched. He gave Fox a gold and sapphire pair of earrings shaped like a rain drop. Owen got a crimson tie. He frowned. Santa gave Alex a picture book about Avalon and I got a gold ring with my birthstones, November had two, Topaz and Citrine. I tried it on and it fit. I, however, felt a buzz of power from it. Owen explained that jewelry made from Avalon's natural material had natural magic properties and they tended to purer than Earth jewels.

We had a nice time playing in the snow. I taught Alex how to make a snowball and I should have guessed he was going to toss it at me. Then I got Owen to have a snowball fight with because Alex was still a baby. He giggled and had fun anyway. I had more cocoa and Alex was taken to go nap.

"Merry Christmas, Talia." Owen kissed the side of my head.

"Merry Christmas, Dad." I hugged him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Dates

April

" _You wanna hold him?" I asked her._

" _Sure. Show me…" She asked, smiling._

_I moved her arms into position and gave her Alex. She smiled fully as Alex cooed. It was better than I remembered._   _I noticed Alex's arm going toward her hair._

" _Xander, no grab." I brushed her hair behind her ear. "He likes hair and glasses, but usually calling him out will stop him. I'm not so sure with you. He's wanted to meet you ever since Owen brought him in."_

" _You're a grabby boy, aren't you?" Adri tickled his tummy. He giggled. I smiled._

* * *

"Then the customer demanded I get the manger…" Stephanie told me.

I nodded and sipped my water.

* * *

_I opened Adriana's gift and it was a music box and a book. I looked through it. It was our childhood from her perspective. Some of them I didn't remember, but others I did._

" _Adri, I… I don't know what to say." I looked at her. "It's beautiful."_

_She blushed. "Wind the music box."_

_I put the book down and wound the box. My eyes widened. The soft melody wafting through the air was my very first success._

_I wiped my eyes, trying not to ruin the picture of us on our first date. "This- this is too much. I don't know…"_

" _You're welcome, Tai." She sniffed._

* * *

"And she said "I'm never coming back here!" Good riddance." I laughed politely as I felt Puck's magic. Not again. What did he do?

* * *

" _Adriana? You out here?" I found her on a battlement, looking up at the stars._

" _Oh, hey. I wanted to see the view." She scooted over._

_I set my drink down. "Yeah, nothing like it. Bet it's prettier when you can fly though." I smiled._

" _Tai, do you remember? Anything?" She glanced at me._

" _I remember my mother, my father. I remember you. How we met, how nervous I was when I asked you out behind the mall's dumpsters because I didn't want anyone hear. Or see me cry if you said no. Our first kiss was in a dark theater. Our first time was at your house. I don't remember it all, but I have the important bits. And I really hurt you, huh?" I laughed as she watched me._

" _Talia?" She asked._

" _You gave me everything and I disappear? Some girlfriend-" She slapped me._

" _I gave because you gave. You earned my loyalty, my respect and my love." Adriana kissed my cheek. "Tai, what do you want from me?"_

* * *

"Are you ok?" My date asked.

"Sorry, I get spacey when I don't eat. What, uh, were we talking about?" I asked.

"I was telling you about work. You know, we've been here for almost an hour and nobody's come back." She frowned.

"Has it really been that long?" I frowned thoughtfully. "I'm really sorry. Look, you wanna leave, we can."

A waiter then came with our food. "My apologizes, Miss Xanatos. There was an incident."

"Did someone get hurt?" I looked at him.

"No, but I apologize for the inconvenient." He said instead of answering as he refilled our waters.

We looked at each other when he left. "Well, let's eat."

We ate and I paid more attention to what Stephanie was saying. She had forgiven me for earlier; I guess she thought I had a blood sugar problem. We didn't stay for dessert. I got a taxi and it sprayed slush on us. I sighed and got in. The taxi dropped her off at her home and then took me to the Eyire Building. I paid and got out. I didn't go in the building. I teleported to castle level and took a shower.

"Talia, are you home?" Owen asked.

"Tai!" Alex squealed. Now almost a year old, he could talk a little better, but he still called me Tai.

"Stop interfering with my dating life. I know you were there." I opened the door and glared at him.

"Talia, I don't know what you're talking about." Owen told me.

"I smell the magic on you. You took someone's place in the restaurant and spied on me. You caused incident that made our food late. This is the ei- fourth time in a month." I stared him in the eye. "You honestly didn't think I wouldn't notice?"

"She was after your status. A threat to your good name." Owen adjusted his glasses.

"You don't… This is about Adriana, isn't it?" I growled.

"Adri, Adri." Alex cheered.

"I'm not dating her. It's over." I turned to slam the door.

"Is that why you're dating brunettes?" He asked.

"Next date you ruin, I'm burning all your socks." I closed the door on him and opened the window and jumped out.

Becoming my bird girl persona, I flew away from the castle and my family. Elisa thought it weird, but it was about control. Bird people aren't deathly allergic to iron or need magic to fly. Plus, it was really hard getting everything right so I'm gonna use it.

I, as Crow, flew around the city. Crow rarely tired of flying and I agreed. One of the best feelings in the world. She flew over the old the police station and we frowned. What would have changed if I was there?

Finding Elisa's building, she landed and let herself in. Elisa was in the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddo. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Talia wanted to get away from Owen. He's been spying on her dates." Crow took a cold apple out of the fridge and ate it. "Did he really have to?"

"Uh, Raven?" Elisa frowned.

"Crow." She corrected.

"Puck and Owen are her father. Can I talk to her? Directly?" Elisa asked.

"I dunno, lemme ask. Elisa wants to talk to you." She said.

" _You can speak to me like this."_ I scolded.

"Rather not. So, what'd you say?" She asked.

" _You know I can abandon you, right?"_ I sighed as I turned back into myself. "Hey."

"So, why is Owen ruining your dates?" She sat on the couch.

"He doesn't approve who I'm dating. Or maybe it's who I'm not dating." I sighed.

"Adriana." Elisa said.

"Mmm hmm." I sat and took a beer from the fridge. "He can't just let me be friends with her."

"Talia, you're his daughter. He's going to stick his nose in your business. And you're 17!" She took the beer away.

"C'mon, Elisa, be cool." I halfheartedly grabbed at it. I could easily take it back if I wanted.

"I'm a police detective. I uphold the law." She set it down.

"Fine." I let it go. "What do I do about D- Puck and Owen?"

"He hates it when you call him by his name. He probably thinks Adriana is the best because she knew you before he, um, lead you to Xanatos." Elisa said.

"I broke up with her. She knows not to wait for me anymore. She gave me  _her blessing_  to go date whoever I wanted." I frowned. "I already told her I was."

"Knowing and believing are two different things. You saw the way she looked at you." She pointed out.

"So, our break up was a little messy…" I said.

"She thought you died then you turn up in Manhattan, now the daughter of a rich man. Then she finds you at your old home and learns you don't remember anything." Elisa looked at me. "Am I missing anything?"

"A lot messy. Here's what I'm thinking: I don't text her anymore. Hear me out. Clearly, she doesn't have closure and the party made it worse. No one believes I'm serious. Admittedly, I  _don't_ have the closure I want, but I have a new life. Adriana has to live the life she's always had. We have to let each other go." I psyched myself up and took my phone out.

"Talia, let's wait a bit. You want get a pizza?" Elisa touched my arm.

"I'm just deleting her number." I reassured her.

"… Go ahead, kiddo." She let go.

I deleted her number and the pictures we traded. "So, pizza? No, wait, David wants me home for dinner. I don't know why he insists on family meals. Once I graduate, I'm out."

"Alex's not going to like that." She pointed out.

"It won't be like last time." I got up and went to the window.

"He still won't like it. Be safe." Elisa followed me.

"Crow won't let anything happen to me." I turned back into Crow. "See ya, 'lisa."

We flew back home and landed in the courtyard. Owen was waiting for me. He raised an eyebrow when Crow was the one who walked up to him.

"And who are you?" He asked Crow.

"Crow! Why doesn't anyone know my name?" She groaned.

"Talia tends to keep her personas a secret from everyone." He said with faint irritation.

"She's still mad at you." She informed him.

"Mister Xanatos asked for Talia to come home for dinner. Not you, Crow." Owen said.

"Doesn't Puck go where you go?" She asked.

He stayed quiet.

"Where I go, she goes. So, she's home." Crow told him.

" _Maybe I won't abandon you."_ I chuckled.

" _Adults are jerks."_ She replied.

"Come along, Crow." Owen led her to the dining room.

"This place is nice." She whistled.

"It wouldn't do for Mister Xanatos to live in an ugly castle." He replied.

Crow let out something between a laugh and a sigh. Owen ignored it. Crow looked at all the artwork I had grown used to with wonder. We got to the dining room and Alex looked at us.

"Where Tai?" Alex asked.

"She's coming." Owen glanced at Crow.

"Oh, uh, David, Fox and little Alex! Yes!" She smiled.

"You had your fun, Crow. Talia needs to eat dinner." He frowned.

Crow huffed.

"One…" Owen counted.

"You can't be serious." We said.

"Two…" He continued.

" _He's bluffing, right?"_ Crow asked.  _"He wouldn't… would he?"_

" _You think I wanna see if it's true?"_ I shot back.

"Th-" I cut Owen off as I let a whirlwind overtake me.

"Happy?" I glared.

"Tai!" Alex squealed.

"You cut it close." Fox smiled.

"Whatever." I sat down and ate my food.

"I wouldn't push Owen's buttons if I were you." David told me.

My eyes flared with magic as I looked him in the eye. I smiled to myself as he tried to figure out what I had done. Owen was ever the obedient servant and stayed quiet. Although, I feel Puck's smile behind Owen's poker face.

Dinner was quiet except when Alex tried to feed David like Fox fed him. Unfortunately, my laughter made me his next target. Owen just couldn't keep it together anymore when I glanced at him with a dead look. It was the most jarring shit I ever heard.

I played with Alex and Bronx after dinner and a little before his lesson. He had gotten a hold of my phone somehow.

"Hey, give that back." I grabbed at it, but he floated out of the way.

"Adri's gone." He told me.

"Alex, give me my phone back." I warned.

"Adri's nice." He frowned and used his magic.

"Alexander. Now." I furrowed my eyebrows.

He reluctantly gave it back. I looked through it and he restored everything.

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't take people's phones. That's rude." I scolded him.

"Why?" He repeated.

"Phones are important." I answered.

"Why Adri gone?" He clarified.

"It was an accident." I lied.

He frowned, not buying it. I sighed frustrated and got up, turning into Crow again. Alex started crying. Crow, despite my warnings, tried to comfort him.

"Tai… Tai…" He wailed.

" _Crow, you're making it worse."_ I didn't want to leave him on the floor, but I also didn't want to stay.

"Why are you so upset, little man?" Crow ignored me. "Talia's ok. She just wants a little break." Alex didn't like that.

" _He thinks I'm gonna run away. Just give him to Owen."_ I told her.

"What's got the lad- Who are you?" Hudson asked.

"I'm Crow, one of Talia's personas. I think Alex is crying because he wants Talia." She told him.

" _Tough shit. Things can't always go his way."_  I said bitterly.

"Talia, he's a baby. Just let him see you." Crow scolded.

" _Fuck you."_  I sighed and turned back into myself. "Xander, it's me. I'm back."

He whimpered as he nuzzled my chest. "Tai stay."

"I'm not going to run away every time I use a persona, Alex." I told him.

"Talia, you didn't see what happened when you were gone. Owen was visibly angry at everyone." Brooklyn said.

"Are you sure you said that right?  _Owen_ was the angry one?" I asked.

"Oh, we were ready for Puck become angry, but Owen… Owen was a surprise!" He laughed darkly.

"'e was really desperate to find ya." Hudson said.

"It wasn't my finest moment. It's time for Alexander's lesson." Owen grabbed him.

"No!" He yelled and Owen let go, confused.

"He doesn't like it when I become someone else. Thinks I'm gonna run away. I'm not leaving yet, Alex. Don't get your diaper in a twist." I plopped him into Owen's arm.

"Tai stay!" He protested.

"What do you mean you're not leaving yet?" Owen asked.

"I just meant I was gonna move out when I graduate. C'mon, Alex, let me have that. I'm older than you. I'll visit." I sighed as he insisted I hold him.

"Clearly, Alexander is too upset to learn right now. Come with me, Talia." Owen told me.

"He'll calm down in a minute and forget all about this." I rubbed his back.

"His fear is based on something that already happened." He frowned.

"Maybe if you didn't blow your top, he wouldn't be so afraid." I said.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Owen's reaction. "It was our mistake thinking you'd adjust on your own to the clan's arrival and Alexander's impact. However, your mistake was not bringing it to our attention. We're not mind readers. Yes, that includes Puck."

"Do you know how to make Alex stop crying?" I deadpanned.

"Read him a bedtime story." He answered.

"Fine." I teleported to Alex's room. "Ok, what'd they read to you? Never mind." My eyes glowed. "I got it."

Puck favored the fairytales, as his magic clung to them, and Owen leaned more classics and some poetry. His signature was a bit harder to define. It was human, but there was Puck's magic at the core of it.

"Let's switch it up, eh, Xander? This is what's called a ballad." I put him in his crib and got my guitar.

He watched me. I retold the story of how David and Fox got married and what happened after. Then I went into what Goliath and Demona were doing while in the past. Truthfully, I knew their story because they told me. I had to stay with Owen. Actually, I wasn't even invited to the wedding. Then I realized he wasn't sleepy at all.

"More!" He squealed.

"You," I panted. "want more? Gimme like 10 minutes."

"That was something else, kiddo." Puck smiled.

"I wanna vomit." I rested my guitar on the rocking chair.

"You just need water. Where'd you learn how to sing for half an hour straight?" He handed me a bottle.

I took a long drink. "Is that why I feel so breathlessly?"

"You were too good to stop." He smirked.

"Well, you should have." I moved my guitar and sat down.

"What other talents you got hidden?" Puck laughed.

"I'll tell you when I'm not dying of exhaustion." I huffed. Alex's eyes glowed and he healed me.

"Alex, you can't fix everything with magic." Puck told him.

"Tai story!" He smiled.

"Ok, but you're getting a fairytale." I looked through the selection on the shelf.

He sniffed. "With music." He decided that was good enough.

I read to him from the old book. Alex began to yawn. I smiled. I sang a wordless lullaby to get him to sleep.

"Nice work, kiddo." Puck told me.

"You need to back the fuck off." I turned my pent up frustration toward him.

"Hey, Alex is right there. You wanna be responsible for teaching him his first swear?" He pointed.

I teleported us to my room. "Back the fuck off. She gave me her blessing."

"Talia, there's something you have to know. Halflings like you, with their powers active, tend to have more sex." Puck blushed.

"I know about STDs, Dad. I'll be careful." I sighed.

"You don't understand, Talia." He insisted.

"What don't I get?" I glared.

"You could someone pregnant. Yes, even as a girl. Your magic is powerful. I don't want a bastard grandbaby." He frowned.

"Abortion." I said.

Puck cringed. "I rather it not come to that."

"Well, neither do I, but that's one of my only choices since you gave me these powers!" I growled.

"You know damn well why I saved you." He gritted his teeth.

"Because you caught feelings and couldn't let go. You left me homeless! You took my death from me, now I'm a fucking freak!" I yelled.

"You are not! I couldn't lose another child, not one like you." He tried to brush my hair behind my ear.

"Then find another daughter. Cause there's plenty of suicidal people." I hissed, smacking his hand away.

"Don't you dare, Talia!" He bound my arms and legs.

"I won't stay~" I sang and broke the chains.

Puck's eyes widened and he scrambled, but it was too late. I was already gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A Decaying Masquerade

Owen's POV

"Owen, talk to me." Mister Xanatos looked at me.

"Alexander's birthday is tomorrow." I said.

"I see." He said.

"No, you don't. It's been 5 years and she's not home! The last time I saw her, we fought. Alexander keeps waiting for her and she never comes back! I wish I could see her again, tell her how sorry I am…" The fire fueling my anger went out and left me cold again. "The worst part is that I feel her magic sometimes. Not long enough to find her, but enough to know she's alive."

"She can't keep this up." Xanatos said.

"That's what you said 5 years ago." I told him.

"I wasn't ready for her." He frowned.

"I know." I said.

Owen's POV End

Talia's POV

I retched in the bathroom David set aside for the party guests. This was a bad idea. The magic, it's overwhelming. And… Alex had grown so big. I almost broke when I saw him. I shouldn't have come. I stuck my finger down my throat and finally threw up. It left a bad taste in my mouth. I washed my hands and went toward the elevator.

"Miss Winters?" Owen asked.

"I can't stay any longer. I feel unwell." I told him.

"Allow me to escort you to the lobby." He said.

"No, you'll just miss the party." I refused.

"I must insist." He told me.

"Fine…" I frowned.

The elevator came and we got in. My magic strained to out. I forced it down. Owen watched me warily. I gave a weak smile. My resolve was weakening. I craved my father's magic. I almost let my hard work go to waste. I can't ever come back. The doors opened and Owen led me to the door. He'd never let me go if he knew who he just let leave. I let Rachel take her body back and sat in my corner. This was my life now. Never feeling the sun on my skin again because I fought with my dad.

Talia's POV End

Puck's POV

"Alright, kid, what story do you want tonight?" I asked.

"I want Tai's stories." He whispered.

"You know that's not possible." I frowned.

"Why does she hate me?" Alex frowned.

"She doesn't! She's just… stubborn." I said, choosing a book for Alex.

It was a gift from that author that who left early. I opened it and raised my eyebrow. "To the ones who can't go home." I sighed a little. Please come home, little trickster. I miss you so much.

I read to Alex and found myself angry at how it reminded me of Talia. It felt just like her, especially the humor. I couldn't let myself hope she wrote this. I tucked him in and went to Talia's room. It was exactly how it was when she left. I picked her toy fox up and pretended. Pretended my baby was in my arms.

Puck's POV End

David's POV

"This is total and utter bullshit." I said to Fox.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"She's still alive. He would have saved her otherwise. She can't keep this up. She needs Puck's lessons." I explained.

"She must have found some way to recharge her magic without him." She said.

I thought. "O-WEN!" I ran out of the room.

David's POV End

Talia's POV

Rachel drank her sixth beer to cope with all the stress we had. It never helped. It wasn't fun anymore. I wanted to go home, but I was gone too long. Rachel stumbled over to the safe, opening it.

" _No! Do you him to find us?"_ I asked her.

"Be better than this shit." She mumbled before choosing and turned the iron dagger, Fae Slayer, toward our throat.

_"Don't_ fucking kill me!" I took control and put Slayer back and locked the safe.

I went to bed shaking.

Talia's POV End

Owen's POV

"You think Talia's surrounding herself with magical artifacts or going to Avalon?" I asked.

"Yes." Mister Xanatos nodded.

"So, we just have to find a large concentration of artifacts or wait for her to leave and find where she lives through the magic Avalon leaves behind." I pursed my lips.

"Basically." He reaffirmed.

"She has to have a job so she can't stay in Avalon for long." I said, not considering the second worse option. She can't be homeless.

"It's all we've got to go on." David said.

"Thank you, sir." I told him honestly.

Owen's POV End

Talia's POV

I typed our new novel, pausing to drink my latte.

" _Talia, let me write."_ Rachel repeated.

" _No, you're going to get Dad."_ I replied.

" _I won't. I promise."_ She lied.

"A dark roast with extra cream." Owen's voice stabbed my ears.

I looked and saw David was right behind him. There was no denying that my fathers were here. Why were they in Portland? Wait, business, I guess.

I waited until they left and found I couldn't work anymore.

Talia's POV End

Puck's POV

" _Maybe we should search this state again. She likes it here."_ I told Owen.

" _And how do you purpose we find her?"_ He asked.

" _Maybe we can get some Moly…"_ I thought.

" _The rare herb which negates Fae transformations used by Odysseus against Circe and her magic. How exactly are_ _we_ _supposed to use it if we can't touch it?"_ Owen asked.

" _Alex."_ I said.  _"All we gotta do is piggyback off of Xanatos' plan and bam! We have our baby back."_

" _I will bring it up."_  Owen sipped his coffee.

I smiled.

Puck's POV End

Talia's POV

I smelt Alex's magic long before I saw him and I nearly threw up right then and there. He didn't know how lucky he was. Being able to do magic.

"Rachel?" My agent whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You need a break?" She asked.

"I… Yeah." I shook my empty water bottle.

She took care of the crowd while I went to the bathroom and tossed my lunch. I squeezed my eyes shut and took some Advil. I took out my four leaf clover and turned my socks inside out. I felt sicker than before. My magic cringed at the charms I was using and wanted me to fix it right away. I didn't. I went back out and sat back down. I was given a new water bottle. I signed books and took selfies. It was getting close the end of the meeting. Maybe they left because he got bored.

"And who do I make this out to?" I opened the book in front of me.

"Me, Alex Xanatos." He smiled.

"Re-really?" I felt my mouth dry up.

"Yeah." He nodded.

My hand shook and I could barely hide it. I gave it back to him.

"What do you like about my book?" I asked politely. I wanted to go back to the bus and drink all that vodka in the fridge.

"It reminded of my big sister, Talia. Do you know her? She has black hair and pretty green eyes." He told me.

"No, I don't know her." I was her. "But I'm glad you like my book."

He frowned a little.

"Alexander, what do you say to Miss Winters?" Owen asked.

"Thank you." He sighed and went with David and Fox.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. He still believes she's going to come home." Owen told me.

"It's been 5 years. She's probably dead." I said.

"Perhaps… I've always wondered why you dedicated the book to 'the ones who can't go home'." He asked.

"I… don't have the best relationship with my own family. It's been years since I've seen them. It's been too long." I looked away.

"Maybe you need to take a chance." Owen said. I looked up. "Mend the bridge before it's too late. You're about Talia's age. You're too young to have regrets like this." He had a pinprick of emotion in his voice.

"I know." I sighed.

"Talk to your family. They miss you more than you know." He was silent for a minute. "Have a good day, Miss Winters." He left.

I hit the booze so hard when I got back to the bus, I blacked out.

Talia's POV End

Owen's POV

My phone rang and I answered it out of habit. "Hello?"

The other end was silent. "Hello?"

"Daddy…" A tear choked voice whispered.

"Talia, where are you?" I asked, getting up.

"I've been a bad daughter." She sobbed.

"Sweetheart, tell me where you are. A landmark, street name, anything. We can talk when you come home." I ran to David's office.

"Alex got so big… Too big." She sniffed.

"No, no he hasn't. He's six years old. He's still a child. A child who misses his big sister." I slammed the door open and found him at his desk. He jumped at my sudden intrusion. "Talia, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined your dates. I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough father…" My voice cracked with emotion.

David started tracing the call.

"I miss everyone." Talia told me.

"They miss you too! Please come home. I need you home." My vision became blurry.

"I love you." She smiled.

"Talia, tell me where you are!" I yelled.

She hung up.

"Owen, keep it together. We still have a chance." David soothed.

"We don't have much time." I wiped the tears off my face.

"She called from Central Park." I looked at him. "My GPS is better than the ones on TV. You are to consider her in danger." He told me.

A whirlwind of magic over took me.

Owen's POV End

Elisa's POV

Matt and I were suddenly taken from our desks and were in Central Park. Puck was there with the Xanatos family and the both the Manhattan and Labyrinth clans.

"Alright, people, we don't have much time. Talia's somewhere around here. She just called less than 5 minutes ago. Look for a 22-23 year old girl who's being crying. And probably drunk." Puck gave us some buttons. "Press this if you find her. Now, go!"

We were all teleported to somewhere in the park.

Elisa's POV End

Puck's POV

I went back to the place where I first left her. She wasn't there. She's hiding as a human. She can't of gone far. I searched my area of the park. Everyone I saw didn't match what I said. Some were drunk, but the wrong age. Others were the right age, but sober. I took a breath and calmed down. Can't let my emotions get the better of me.

I grew anxious as the sky grew brighter. I sat on a bench and sighed. "Little trickster, don't break my heart like this."

The girl sitting on the bench next to me smelled of vodka. Wasn't she that author who Alex wanted to go see? Rachel Winters…

I began to sing Talia's lullaby. People around us became somber, but they didn't know why. I barely heard it, but Rachel was crying… and humming along. I forced myself to continue as Rachel's voice fell away and magic filled the air. We sang together as the sun rose.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy." Talia hugged me, sobbing.

"Shh, Sweetheart. Let's get you home." I kissed her cheek as my heart soared. She was finally back.

Puck's POV End


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Facing the hurt

I woke up and panicked a little when I saw I was in my old room. I went to the window and felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Don't even try." Owen's voice cut through the confusion.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got drunk and called my cell phone. Puck found you in the park as Rachel Winters. He sang your lullaby in mourning and Rachel could hear him." He explained.

I winced. "Shouldn't have drank so much." I paused and noticed my reflection and saw how green my eyes were. "I need to go. My tour…"

"Is on hold due to sickness." Owen told me.

I frowned. "What else did you do?"

"Talia, I would not wish it on my worst enemy to live as someone else, never to go home again." He said.

"That's a lot." I said.

"Alexander helped. Let's go get breakfast." He led me to the clan's kitchen. He made me pancakes.

I smelt Alex's magic and prepared myself to get sick to my stomach. I didn't. He crawled into my lap and hugged me. I wish I had gotten sick.

"Tai." He whispered.

I wasn't ready for this. "Do you remember me?"

"You taught me how to make a snowball and I threw it at you. You used to tickle my tummy. The night before you ran away for the second time in my life, you sang me to sleep. It was my fault. I made you-" He clenched his jaw shut.

"Alex, when you were first born, your parents focused on you. They had to. They just thought I could handle myself on my own. You were a baby, understand? I was a teenager. I could, should have been able to handle everything. But I was a coward. Still am. And now, you've grown so big and I wasn't there because I couldn't handle a single fight with my father!" I felt warm tears trickle down my face. "It's not your fault. Never your fault. What I did, I decided to do on my own."

"Talia, you're not a coward. You just have trouble communicating your feelings when it comes to stressful situations and decide to run away from the stress rather than be subjected to it." Owen told me.

"Please stay." Alex clutched my shirt like I would fly away with a breeze.

"I won't cut you off again. I'm sorry. I'll come bac-" I tried to soothe.

"You can't leave again! I won't let you!" He yelled.

"My house is in Oregon. I have to go back. All my stuff is there." I explained.

"I can get it." He calmed down.

"No. That's not your responsibility. It's mine." I told him.

Owen's lips turned downward. There was no promise I would stay. Just keep in touch. He handed me a plate and a fork.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked.

"Daddy let me stay home because Puck found you." He explained.

"Let Talia eat, Alexander." Owen put a booster seat on a chair.

Alex clung to me a little longer before getting down and going to his seat. Owen made sure he was going to stay put and he sat on the other side of me with his own pancakes.

We ate quietly. I think they were still shocked I was here. It felt weird. Being in my own body felt strange. I was so used to being Rachel. I think turning into her now would give Alex a panic attack. I made him afraid of a useful power. But I didn't like how food felt in my mouth now.

I altered my mouth and Alex stilled. "I'm still here, Alex. It just feels funny to eat with own mouth now."

"Ok." He said slowly. Owen frowned.

We finished up and Alex wanted to be carried. Owen told him he was a big boy now and could walk on his own. I remembered when I changed into Crow and he started crying. I picked him up.

"There we go, Xander." I smiled. Alex hugged me. "What's that about?"

"It's been a long time since anyone called him Xander." Owen explained.

I kept quiet. I did so much damage and, to be honest, I was ready to do it again. Make a new persona and ditch everyone. If only I could make Alex forget me. I  _was_  a coward, no matter what Owen said.

Alex played with my hair and it just reminded me what I did to him and wanted to do to again. "I'm sorry, Alex…"

"Don't leave." He held onto me.

"I hurt you so bad." I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay. I put him down after prying his hands off and walked out. Alex cried. I ignored him as best I could and went to the elevator. I got in and pressed the button. David got in before the door closed.

"Where're you going, Talia?" He asked.

"Elisa's. I might come back, I might not, but don't force me to choose." I said tersely.

"Alright." He nodded and it was a tense ride down.

I took a cab to Elisa's and went up to her apartment. She opened the door. "Talia, hey."

"I can't do it. I can't go back. It hurts." I walked in and took a beer from the fridge.

"Talia… you remember my brother, don't you?" She asked.

"Talon?" I asked, going to the couch.

"When he was first turned, he didn't want to go home either. It was a tough for him to adjust." She said.

"What changed?" I asked.

"He realized we would love him no matter what." She explained.

"Hard to feel love when your little shit of a father knows where you are when you're in your own skin." I muttered. "And the married one is too busy with his flesh and blood."

"I don't know about Xanatos and Fox, but Puck really does love you. He's just a first time father. And Alex." Elisa said.

I frowned.

"What did you do?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I was getting distressed and guilty and I left without a word. Kinda. I told David I was coming here. But does that count?" I sipped my beer.

"You better tell him where you are." She told me.

"Alright." I concentrated and felt Alex's magic.

" _TAI!"_ He yelled excitedly.

"HOLY FU-dge. Alex, don't yell. I'm at Elisa's." I said, sensing his magic getting ready to teleport. "No, stay home. Staaay. This is my time with Elisa."

" _You coming back for dinner?"_ Puck joined it.

"Get off the line, Puck. I'm talking to Alex." I told him.

I felt his glare, the one that Owen used when I called by his name in private.  _"Talia…"_

"I dunno. Maybe." I shrugged.

" _You gotta eat dinner with us!"_ Alex whined.  _"You just got home!"_

… Not by choice. "Alex, I'm an adult now. I can eat wherever I want."

" _No! That's not fair! Come home!"_ He stamped his foot.

"Alexander." I said with Owen's sharpness and steady tone.

He stopped. Elisa looked at me, surprised. Puck was also surprised then he was a little pissed I used Owen against Alex.

"I need time to adjust to this. 5 years of being on my own is a long time and having a family again is a lot to deal with." I explained.

" _We never left."_ Alex told me.

"I know, but this is a consequence of my actions. Talk to them when you feel upset, ok, Alex?" I asked.

" _Ok."_ He nodded.

"Good boy. I'll be back soon." I let their magic go. Alex reluctantly let me go. "Get out." I growled.

" _What the fuck, Talia. I get you got overwhelmed, but are you really gonna just go back to Oregon just like that?"_ He asked.

"My life is there." I scowled.

" _Rachel's life."_ He corrected.

"Her work is my work." I said.

" _You can Skype your agent. Stop being stubborn! You know perfectly well what you're doing."_ He growled.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked.

"… _Alright, Tai."_ I had mixed feelings about his use of my nickname.

He let me go and I finished my beer. "There's something I have do, back home. My home." I got up.

"Go." Elisa said.

I teleported back to my apartment and turned back into Rachel. We stared at the safe. "He's not going to let you keep it." She told me. "Maybe the gun, but not Fae Slayer."

" _I know."_ I said, settling back in.

There was a knock at the door. "Rachel?" Adri called.

I couldn't let Adri go no matter how hard I tried. If Puck was more patience, we wouldn't have been in this mess. I would have been home all of Alex's life and started dating Adri as myself instead of Rachel.

"Coming!" She opened the door for her and let her in.

"How's the tour going?" She asked.

"Good." She answered without thinking.

"Talia, did you go see your family?" Adri addressed me.

We stilled. "Uh…"

"I know you don't like it when I do this, but I don't have magic powers. So, did you?" She crossed her arms.

"They, uh, actually saw m-me on the tour." Rachel said as we looked at each other, but to Adri, it just looked like Rachel was glancing away.

"I didn't ask about you. I asked if Talia saw her family." She raised her eyebrow.

I turned back into myself. "They found me drunk in Central Park."

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She smiled a tiny bit.

"They want me to come home." I frowned.

"I know you got mad at your dad because he got pushy, but it's been 5 years. I think you made your point." She told me.

"It's not just that! New York is not my home. It never was." I shook my head.

"Will you, at least, go back to talk about it to them?" She asked.

"I guess we can fight in person before I finish my tour." I said. Adri frowned at me. "They want me to go back to the castle and I don't wanna."

"Then compromise. There has to be something to you can do." She walked over and kissed me on the cheek. Then she made her way to my lips, nipping and sucking my bottom lip. I changed back into Rachel. "Tai, get your ass back here. Rachel is fun, but I want you now."

"Lemme go do something first." I said.

"Fine." She frowned lightly.

I went to the kitchen and found the iron fish that you were supposed to boil to get what you needed. This was a blessing and curse. As a Halfling, my iron levels were lower than what they were supposed to be. Having the cold metal fish around could kill me if I wasn't careful or more likely send me to the hospital as Talia, but as Rachel, it hurt way less. I stuck Rachel's tongue on the fish and my magic recoiled. That's right, fucker. You're not getting Adri pregnant. I decided my magic was weak enough and put the fish back.

Adri was in the bedroom. She smiled as she saw me. I undressed and we kissed. I was really reacting to her movements and touching. Being isolated for so long left my body in hypersensitive state. She noticed and decided to show me mercy. I still was tortured by her teasing, but it was worth it. We lied in bed afterward.

"You set my world on fire." I smiled.

"You doing ok? I've never seen you like that before." She rolled onto her side.

"I'm fine. Just been awhile since you've had me." I smiled again.

"Maybe I should've made you come out more." She thought.

"Um, how long has it been?" I asked.

"Well, you've eaten me out a couple months ago, but I haven't got the chance to please you like this since…" She frowned. "Way too long."

It was Rachel who had eaten Adri out and pleasured her, not me. It had been in a fit of lust. I frowned. I knew exactly why I couldn't be spontaneous anymore. Rachel was a safer bet. Being human was easier.

"Tai?" She brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Not looking forward to going back." I said.

"I know, but it's not fair to either party to leave things like this." Adri looked into my eyes.

My phone rang and I went to answer it. "Yeah?"

"Are you coming home for dinner?" Owen asked.

Might as fight as soon as possible. "Sure, but uh, can Puck come get me?"

"Get dressed and then he'll come." Owen said.

"Kay." I hung up.

I took a quick shower, I didn't want to smell like sex during dinner, and got dressed. Adri did the same. We went in the living room and Puck was lounging on the couch.

"You kids have fun?" He asked and Adri blushed.

"That's not your business." I told him.

"Hello, Puck." She gained enough courage to speak.

"Adri, I told you not to call me that." He chided.

"You're just being an arrogant fuck now." I scolded.

"She's your girlfriend." He smiled.

"You better get going, Tai." Adri kissed me. I kissed back.

"See you later." I went to Puck and we left.

We weren't in the dining room. I looked at Puck and he spoke. "You don't smell like magic."

"So, what?" I said.

"I thought you were tired because you used too much during sex." He said honestly.

"You said you didn't want a bastard grandbaby." I reminded him.

"With a random girl. Adriana's your girlfriend." He elaborated.

"Is it Adri that makes it ok or that she's my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I just wanted you to be committed when you chose someone. You were with her for three years and I knew you still had feelings… But that's not an excuse. I should have let you do your own thing. I'm sorry." His ears drooped.

"You should have." I glared.

Puck was quiet for a minute. "But seriously, why don't you smell of magic?" He asked.

"… I licked an iron fish until my magic curled into a ball and cried. I used Rachel's tongue." I said.

"That's dangerous!" He exclaimed.

"My ex committed suicide because she thought she was raped!" I growled. "And I just took control of Rachel! That's all I did!"

Puck stared, mouth gapping. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I'll teach you a spell so you don't have to worry anymore."

I paused. I totally forgot about lessons. Then I became angry.

I did this to myself. I missed so much and hurt so many people. My tears evaporated from the power burning in my eyes. My mind tortured me with all I had done to stay hidden. I could have been happy… I sank to the ground, unable to hold my own weight, and wailed wordlessly.

Puck bent down and hugged me. I didn't push him away, burying my face in his shirt. My anger cooled and my tears flowed. I felt Alex come into the hall and his magic was just a slap in the face. My throat was raw from all the crying I did. My tears left a sticky trail down my face.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Puck said softly.

He turned back into Owen and lifted me up. He took me to the nearest bathroom and wiped my face clean. I let him. Then he took me back to my old room and Puck tucked me in. I still fit my old night clothes. I think. I was too tired to care. Puck sat on my bed and brushed my hair, singing softly. I felt my eyes close.

Talia's POV End

Puck's POV

"Alex said she got upset." Xanatos hung back. "He didn't need to though. I felt it."

"I think everything just hit her at once. 5 years of unnecessary suffering and drama is a lot. Her life's been nothing but drama since I saved her…" My ears drooped.

"Don't think like that. You showed her love when we couldn't." He said.

"I never meant to get attached to her. But when I would come back, she'd smile and cling to me." I reminisced.

"Children do do that." Xanatos said.

"I think she was coming back to negotiate her terms before she got upset." I told him. "Tell Alex I'm gonna be a bit."

"Alright." He left.

Puck's POV End


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Making up for lost time

I sat on the edge of the bed. A small part of me still wanted to run away. Go to China or something. But most of me was just so exhausted. I had hurt myself worse than any enemy ever could. But I just couldn't see that night going any other way. We were both still in the throes of puppy love. Unable to talk rationally about what was wrong.

I sighed. I missed Rachel. She was still alive but only because we had gained enough fame for it to be suspicious if she suddenly vanished. She was my escape and now…

I bit my tongue absently and drew blood.

"Talia, stop biting. I can't heal it if you don't move your teeth." Puck told me. I did what he asked slowly. He healed my wound and I no longer tasted blood. "Don't bite your tongue again."

"I'm going back to bed." I scooted back into my bed.

"You haven't eaten since this afternoon." Puck frowned.

"I'll eat later." I tucked myself back in.

"… Alright, kiddo. Good night." He left.

I woke up before Owen came to get me for breakfast. I got dressed and followed him like old times. Alex was eating pancakes. He smiled at me. I smiled back and ate.

"So, Talia… What've you been doing?" David asked.

"… I went college and got a degree. We- I write books." I said.

They left me alone after that and when breakfast was over; I looked at Alex, "Go play or whatever. I got some adult things to talk to them about."

"Ok." He frowned and left.

"What's this about?" Fox asked.

"I'm not coming home. That's not going to work anymore. I have my own life. But I'm willing to visit. Once or twice a month, his birthday, every other Christmas and Thanksgiving." I told them.

Owen frowned.

"I'm not staying here." I snapped.

"What if Alex wants to visit you?" Fox asked.

"You have to call me first." I said.

"What about the clan?" David asked.

"What about them?" I asked.

"When are you going to visit them?" She asked.

"Whenever I damn want." I said.

"Alex is going to want to celebrate your birthday." David told me.

"No. Can't do it." I shook my head.

"Why not?" He looked at me.

"…I found my ex's corpse after I got back from Thanksgiving break. I got her pregnant and she hung herself. She thought she was raped." I clenched my jaw.

They were silent.

"The police said she died before midnight. So, I can't come back on my birthday." I tried to calm down.

"Ta-" David started.

"NO! That day is off the table! And none of you get to say anything about Sarah ever!" I shouted.

"We understand." Owen said.

"Why every other Christmas and Thanksgiving?" David wondered.

"I go to Adri's family's." I lied.

"Talia, you can make it for Christmas here." Fox chided.

"Every other Christmas." I repeated. Fox frowned.

"Am I wrong to presume that Puck's lessons will be at your house?" Owen asked.

"No…" I said, having forgot about it again.

"We will revisit this conversation in a few months." David said.

"Fine. I'll be back." I teleported away.

A hospital. I guess it's better than a graveyard. A lot better, but still not great. I went in bought a card from the hospital gift shop and wrote in it. Then I found his room. I paused before I opened the door. My grip tightened on the card.

"Hey, Grandpa Renard." I poked my head in.

"Hello, Talia." Mr. Vogel greeted.

"I haven't seen you since Alex was born." He told me.

"… It was cowardly of me to run away. My problems only turned into regrets. I brought all this suffering on myself- and my family- for nothing. I can't ever make up for it, but I need to try." I looked at him.

"It takes strong person to admit they're wrong as well as face the consequences of their actions." Grandpa Renard smiled a little.

"It's been a rough two days." I said and they looked surprised for a moment.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to visit?" He asked.

I hugged him and sat next the bed. He asked me what I had been doing and I answered in more detail. David only asked because it was the right thing to do. Grandpa Renard wanted to know. I had to explain about Rachel though. We talked for bit and while he didn't totally understand, he was nice enough to show interest in what I told him.

"Are you dating anyone?" He asked.

"I, uh, am. Her name's Adriana. I got some pictures of us. On my phone. Lemme just…" I got my phone out and showed him.

He studied them. "You two seem happy."

"We are." I said.

"Does she have integrity?" Grandpa Renard asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Good." He nodded.

He got tired after that and I left. I got a quick lunch from the vendor on the corner and went into Matt's apartment building. I knocked on the door I was looking for.

"Yo, Matt, you up?" I called.

"Talia?" He opened the door a little.

"I'm making my rounds, seeing everyone." I said.

"Come on in, kiddo." He moved to the side and let me in.

His apartment was lived in like mine. Not truly messy, but Owen would make me clean up when he came over. I sat on the couch.

"Water?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He gave me a glass and we visited. He told me about some funny things that happened while I was gone, at work, with Elisa, the gargoyles, until Owen called.

"Take it." Matt told me.

"Yeah?" I answered the call.

"I know things aren't the best right now, but please come back and spend some time with your brother. He misses you." He asked.

"… I'll take him out for ice cream or something. I'm at Matt's. Have him teleport over." I said.

Owen turned away from the phone and asked Alex something. "He's rather insistent that you come back here."

I sighed and hung up. "Gotta go back. See Alex."

"You haven't played with him at all?" Matt asked.

"I was angst-ing out the day after you guys found me. And I had to go see Grandpa Renard before he, you know, died." I shrugged.

"He's your brother. He's missed you ever since you left." He exclaimed.

"I hurt him! You think I'm ok with that? I'm not! He blamed himself. He…" I frowned. "I'm going now, ok?"

"Go." He waved.

I left him and went back to the Eyire Building, riding the elevator up. As soon as the doors opened, Alex threw himself at me.

"Hey, let me out of the elevator first." I smiled and we walked out.

"Up." He raised his arms.

"Alexander." Owen warned.

"Please up." He corrected.

"That's not what I meant." Owen frowned.

"You wanna go get ice cream?" I asked as I picked him up.

"No." He shook his head.

"You wanna go outside?" I asked.

"No." He repeated.

"You wanna go play?" I tried again.

"No." He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Then what do you want?" I said.

"Cuddles." Alex said.

"I don't see how that's any different than this." I told him.

"It's not cuddling if one person is standing." Owen said.

"Yeah." Alex agreed.

I teleported to the lounge and lay down on the couch. Alex sighed and softly petted my hair. I rubbed his back and we stayed like that for a while.

Talia's POV End

Owen's POV

"Looks like they fell asleep." Fox told me.

"She tried to stay awake." I said.

"Puck just wanted to see his babies nap together." She teased.

I adjusted my tie.

"Hard to believe she's back after five years." Fox said.

"I know she's an adult now, but I still see that baby I held in my arms all those years ago. The girl I tucked into bed and kissed good night." I sighed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was still 17." Fox thought.

"That's what fucks me up the most." Fox looked at me astonished.

"Puck?" She asked.

"Does it matter? We found our daughter by pure luck and she wants nothing to do with us. She hasn't called me Dad since we found her in the park and she was  _drunk_." I let our face scowl.

"Give her more time. She was honestly ready to give up her life as Talia Xanatos forever. To have it back is a lot to take in." The Xanatos matriarch told me.

"I just want her to hug me again." I let our shoulders sag.

"Oh, Owen." She frowned and pulled our head down to her chest. "You miss your little girl, don't you?"

"Yes." I agreed, deciding not to offend the woman by slipping out of her inappropriate grasp.

"It'll be alright. Even if I have to make it right." She consoled, messing up my hair.

"Thank you." I said.

She let go and I stood straight.

"We should let them rest." I said, separating from Puck and our intertwining emotions.

"If you insist." Fox frowned and walked out.

There was no doubt she would tell her husband about my slip. But it was frustrating to have her so close and so far at the same time. My little trickster had grown and grown up without me.

Owen's POV End

Talia's POV

I woke up and felt Alex on me. I smiled a tiny bit. "Xander…"

He nuzzled my shoulder. "Nooo."

"Get up, Xander. We had nap time. I wanna visit Grandpa before dark." I sat up.

"Will you come home for dinner?" He asked.

"I'll be back before dark." I said.

"Tai?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"I love you." He hugged me.

"I love you too, little guy." I hugged him. "I gotta go see Grandpa now."

"Ok." He sat on the couch.

I left and went to Grandpa's house. He greeted me warmly. He was making his dinner. I decided to have a small portion of Psarosoupa, fish soup, as we caught up. He said that David and Fox were upset after they couldn't find me after the first year. I raised my eyebrow, but he continued, saying after the third year, Owen finally broke down during Thanksgiving. And how nobody,  _nobody_ , could cheer him up. His emotions had to run their course after being in denial for so long. I frowned. I thanked him for the food and went back to the castle.

I stood next to Elisa. She smiled at me. Goliath roared. His eyes widened as he saw me and he hugged me, lifting me off the ground.

"We missed you." He said.

"I know." I said.

We went inside and the rest of the clan was just as excited to see me. Lots of hugs. Then I got to Brooklyn. He stood straight, had armor, and was missing an eye.

"I missed so much…" I frowned.

"I know." He opened his arms.

I hugged him tightly. I almost teared up, but I didn't. I let go.

"You look like how I remember you." He said.

"I still get carded when I get beer. It's not the best, but it's been rollercoaster of emotions these last couple of days so forgive me." I told him.

"Of course." He smiled. He gestured to a female gargoyle in a yellow kimono, swords, and a strange backpack. "That's my mate, Katana." A blue version of Brooklyn stood next to her. "And that's my son, Nashville."

"Hello, Talia-chan. The clan has told me much about you." She waved.

"Hey, call me Nash." He told me.

"Nice to meet you." I told them.

I felt a nose bonk my leg. "Hey… You're not Bronx." A green gargoyle dog with a brown mane sniffed my hand and licked it.

"That's Fu-Dog. I'll explain everything later. You better go join the Xanatos' for dinner. You know how he is about that." Brooklyn told me.

"Fine." I found Bronx and scratched his ear. I turned to leave. "Oh, Katana… -san?"

"Yes?" She asked, seemingly pleased.

"Whatever bad things they said about me aren't true." I smiled as the clan laughed.

I had dinner with the family and Alex was very happy about that. Owen stood in the background, but I knew he was there and I felt his, their frustration and longing. I wasn't sure whose emotions were whose. Maybe both. After dinner, Alex went to go play with the gargoyles. David and Fox had left to go do their own things.

"Dad." I said softly.

Owen stopped what he was doing.

"I'm sor-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as he knocked the wind out of me and squeezed tightly.

"It was my fault. I let Puck's impatience cloud my judgement. I'm sorry, little trickster. Please forgive me." He whispered.

"Can't… breathe." I squeaked out.

He let go. "Sorry."

I caught my breath. "When I was talking to Grandpa, he told me how you broke down at Thanksgiving. How you missed me. I… I want you in my life. You're my dad. And I want to be your daughter again."

"You've always been my daughter, Talia. I will be a better father to you. I owe you that much." He looked me in the eye.

"I love you." I told him.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you too, Sweetheart."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Misery and love

Sarah Marie Wilson May 13, 1998 – November 23, 2019 "A beloved daughter taken from this world too soon"

I placed the flowers, a mix of her favorites along with a few Asphodelus (My regrets follow you to the grave), Rue (sorrow and repentance) and Zephyranthes (I love you back, I will never forget you), in the vase.

I felt someone next to me. Smelling of dust, ash, and sand.

"If you're not here to take me, then I don't want to see you." I said.

"Then listen to my words, princess of Avalon." Anubis said. "Before I took her to the other side, she asked what happened. I showed her. Then she asked if I could give you a message."

"…What is it?" I asked.

"'Tell Talia I'm not mad at her. I know what she's going through. When I came out, my parents weren't the best. I made them realize I wasn't kidding and they had to dig deep in themselves to accept it. It wasn't her fault. I didn't even give her the chance to explain. Granted it seemed like an impossibility, but I should have at least told her I was pregnant. I acted rashly and I took away our baby. Rachel had a tendency to blame herself when she shouldn't and if she's anything like her…, but please forgive yourself. That's my final request: Forgive yourself, Talia, and live a full life. I'll always love you.'" He relayed.

I looked at her grave and saw her. She waited for my answer. "I spent so long blaming myself. But if I forgave my father, I have to forgive myself. I'll do what you asked of me, but I'll always miss you."

She nodded, smiling, and disappeared. We stood in silence. The sky was bright blue. There was a cool fall breeze now. I heard birds chirping. I took a breath and turned to leave.

"Talia." He said.

I looked at his human disguise.

"I'm glad you chose life." He left as quietly as he came.

I walked back out and met Adri at the car. We got in, but we didn't pull out yet.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"Not get blackout drunk." I said.

"Good." She started the car.

"Adri?" I decided.

"Yeah?" She glanced at me.

"I want a birthday cake." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I finally got to hear something I needed to hear." I smiled a small smile.

We went to store and Adri made me go get some stuff I was out of while she ordered my cake. I didn't see the point. I knew about it, I told her what  _flavor_  I wanted. I guess she wanted some sort of surprise. I haven't celebrated in 2-3 years.

We got back home. Adri put the cake and food in the fridge. "Talia?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What was Sarah like?" She asked quietly.

"Sarah was… a lot like you, kind and loving. She had a sense of humor too. At first, I just chose her because she was seemed ok, but I got so much more than I bargained for. She was going to be a marine biologist." I closed my eyes. "She had too much passion if that's a fault. But I didn't care. I had someone. And maybe deep down, I knew I could never be happy if I wasn't myself so I got jealous and tried to ruin what we had. She forgave me, Rachel. She always forgave us…" I wiped my eyes.

"Talia, I'm sorry." She gave me a tissue.

"It wouldn't be my birthday if I didn't cry once." I joked.

"It didn't have to end this way." She frowned.

"If I had gotten my way, I would have been dead 7 years ago. Then you would have been in my shoes." I blew my nose and tossed the tissue away.

She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "It's not fair."

"Things swing my way in the end. I have you and my family back. The devil's luck comes with a price though. Mine is misery. Alex's is responsibility. The devil himself is impatience." I smiled sardonically.

"Go take a nap. You're getting weird again." She shoved me lightly.

"As you wish." I went and took a nap because she would check on me.

I woke to the scent of magic. I walked out and saw Puck with a pile of gifts in the living room. "You heard."

"Of course I did. And then David made me tell him." He smiled.

"Adri's gonna feel bad now." I said.

"I sent her out to get something for you while I held down the fort. Alex doesn't understand, not fully, but he knows something happened that made you so upset you didn't want to have a birthday party." He told me.

"Anubis gave me a message from Sarah. I forgave you all. Except myself." I said.

"Anubis doesn't do messages." Puck said.

"I know." I frowned.

"How-" He started to ask something.

"I stayed alive even when there was a way out. I fought when I could have broken down. I missed you when I could have been cursing your name. But my guilt over Sarah's death could ruin everything I'm trying to fix. No one would be able to dispel my grief… except Sarah herself. I needed to hear her words. He was the only one able to do that. I would have killed myself and you wouldn't be able to save me." I explained.

He frowned, but he knew it was true.

"David, he can't have it, can he? Not the way he wants it." I watched him.

"It's a burden living longer than you're supposed to. Demona, Macbeth. Even they will die one day. He thinks he won't succumb to his emotions. You and I both know that's not how it works. His price is the truth. He won't ever be immortal. His legacy may be passed down, but true immortality is not what humans were meant to have. What we all weren't meant to have." Puck told me, eyes a strange blue.

I nodded. "We live on in our work, in our children. We figured this out long ago, but we still wish anyway. It's our nature. Someone always has to learn the hard way."

"Do you both need a nap before dinnertime?" Adri asked smiling.

"No, Adri, we're fine." I told her.

"Good. Puck, you, uh, staying?" She looked at him.

He looked at me. "I kinda want to keep it small."

"I can do small." Puck said.

"Alex can come for cake, I guess. After dinner." I said.

"Great! Now, Owen's been itching to see you, but I gotta hug my little trickster first." He let me make the first move and we hugged.

He turned back to Owen. "Hello, Sweetheart."

"Hey, Dad." I smiled.

"I'm glad you let us stay." He smiled.

"Someone has to take pictures for David." I said.

He huffed slightly. "What's for dinner?"

"Um, I was just gonna make fried rice and steamed veggies." Adri shrugged.

Owen's eye twitched.

"I like fried rice. She makes it eggs and Chinese sausage." I added.

"Talia, stay. Adriana, come with me and don't touch anything you don't need to." Owen took off his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves.

They went to the kitchen and I sat on the couch. I looked at the presents.

"Don't you dare, Talia!" Owen yelled.

"I wasn't gonna!" I shouted back.

"You're a published author!" He noticed my lack grammar.

"That's where all my thinking goes!" I turned on the TV.

I began to get hungry when the smells started wafting through the house. But Owen wouldn't let me the kitchen or have a little taste. I pouted and he kissed my cheek. Adri got my other one. I smiled. It took forever to plate up the rice, veggies, and chicken. He made us sit at the table. The veggies weren't all gross so I ate them. The chicken was great, but I think Owen wanted to do more than what he had time for. We ate and then Owen cleaned up.

"Who's gonna get Alex?" Adri asked.

"You should, Talia." Owen smiled.

"I'll be right back." I teleported away.

Alex was playing with Hudson. He smiled. "Tai!"

"You wanna come eat birthday cake with us?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He bounced up and hugged me.

"I thought you weren't celebrating your birthday." He got up from his chair.

"Anubis bent the rules a little and gave me a message from Sarah. It was… the last hurdle I needed to get over." I said.

"Keep her words close and her smile closer." His gaze laid bare all the old loves he held.

"I will." I said, petting Alex's hair. He was being a good boy.

"Save us some cake, will ya, lassie?" He grinned a small bit.

"Of course." I said and left.

We didn't end up where I thought we would. Through the darkness, I made out the shape of Sarah's grave. I would remember it forever. I stood still as he walked to vase that held my flowers and put three flowers in it: a dark crimson rose, a dark pink rose, and rosemary. Mourning, gratitude, and remembrance.

"Thank you for being there for my sister." He whispered and came back to me.

"One day, I'll tell you the full story. But not tonight. Tonight is about healing. Let's get going." I told him and he held my hand.

I brought him to my apartment. Owen and Adri had put the candles on the chocolate strawberry cake. She had them put "Happy23rd birthday Tai!" on it in light green frosting. We sat down and Alex lit the candles before Owen could get the matches ready. He frowned at my brother, but let it be. They sang to me and I blew them out.

Then it was present time. Owen took video of me opening them. As I opened them, I was reminded harshly I was gone from their lives for so long. Fox got me some jewelry and David still had no idea what I liked. Brooklyn saved me some trinkets from the past. Goliath got me another book. Elisa followed his lead. Matt gave me a shirt with a totally not Goliath on it. Lex made me a weird watch. The note said it was supposed to be an emergency beacon. Broadway gave me a cookbook. Angela made me a sweater. Alex got me another pin, but this one had a fox on it. Adri got me the purse and dress I had been looking at. Puck made me a little snow globe, but with the clan and fireworks instead of snow circling the Eyire Building. He had also given me my guitar and flute back along with my fox.

Owen cleaned up and Adri entertained Alex as I cut the cake up and saved what I wanted.

"Alexander, time to go." Owen turned into Puck.

"I don't wanna!" He pouted.

"You'll see me tomorrow, ok?" I said.

"And Adri?" He asked.

We looked at each other. "Adri's family has Thanksgivings at noon."

"And we have it at night." Puck said. "We have most of our holiday stuff at night."

"I think it's time I meet your family as your girlfriend." Adri smirked.

"Yay!" Alex hugged her.

"There was no choice, was there?" I asked.

"Absolutely not." Puck smiled.

I sighed. "Gimme a bye bye kiss, Xander."

He obliged happily then Adri had him give her one. I glared at her, but she looked pleased with herself. Puck took Alex and the cake back home. I moved my gifts to my room and Adri spent the night with me.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Thanksgiving 2022

We got to Adri's parents' house a little bit past noon.

"Adri, Talia! It's so good to see you again." Her mother hugged us and kissed our cheeks.

"Hi, Mom." Adri smiled.

"Hey, uh, Cassidey." I gave a wobbly smile.

"Talia, you've been dating my daughter since you were in grade school. That little break you two took is natural of couples who date so long. You can call me Mom." She told me.

Little break? That was 3 years! Not to mention the two years I was missing and when I broke up with her! Adri touched my arm. I calmed down.

"Ok, Mom." I smiled.

"Go see your father and brother, dear. It feels like it's been forever since I've talked to Talia." She said.

Adri left reluctantly.

"I know this is a little late, but I'm sorry about the last 7 years. That must have very hard on you. Losing your memories and all." She frowned.

"It wasn't your fault. I've moved on." I said.

"Adri said you made up with your adopted family a few weeks ago. I'm proud of you, Talia. That took courage." The blond woman locked her dark blue eyes with mine.

"It wasn't how I'd thought it'd go. It was really hard." I took a breath.

"I know. If your parents were here, they'd be proud of you too." Mrs. Cason hugged me.

Would they?

She let me go. "Go see Jackson and Eddy. They missed you."

"Alright." I left the kitchen and went to go see Adri's father and brother.

They were talking to Adri. Jackson smiled when he saw me. "Talia!"

"Hi." I smiled.

"How you been, kiddo?" I let him put me in a headlock and he noogied my head.

"Dad!" Adri protested.

"I'm doing fine." I laughed and tossed his arm off.

"I see that hard head of yours is still intact." He smiled.

"Do you have to do that every time she comes over? You saw her at our Easter picnic." She asked.

That was Rachel and he hadn't noogied her. I hadn't been over in years. The living room looked the same as when I had last saw it 7 years ago. Gray carpet, brown couches, white walls. But it was different as well. The coffee table was now cream as they didn't have worry about Adri spilling paint on it while she made her art. It didn't smell like the microwave lunches that we snacked on after school.

"I'm glad you could make it, Tai. Hasn't been the same since." He told me.

"It's been awhile." I smiled.

"I remember when you and Adri would chase each other around the yard and try to get the other one. You'd kiss any boo-boos she got." Jackson chuckled, rubbing his brown beard, green eyes twinkling.

Was I too young to remember that or was it one of the ones lost forever? "Yup." I said simply.

"DAD!" Adri said loudly.

"Alright, Honey, I get it. No more teasing. Before lunch." He grinned.

I sat next to Adri and gave her a small kiss. She huffed and looked at me. I smiled back.

"How was the book tour?" Eddy pushed his glasses up his nose. He looked his father except blond and thinner.

"It went great except toward the end." I said.

They looked at me.

"My baby brother wanted his book signed and then they saw it was me, you know since I don't put my picture on the back. They couldn't find me after the signing was over and I got too drunk celebrating a tour almost done. I drunk dialed my dad and they found me in Central Park… Things could have gone better." I said flippantly.

"That's one hell of reentrance, Talia." Jackson whistled.

"Felt like a mistake at the time." I said and Adri jabbed me. "The drinking! The drinking was a mistake."

"How are they? Your family." Eddy asked.

"They're fine. Alex can't wait to see me. We're going over there this afternoon." I said.

"Around their dinnertime." Eddy said like a question.

"So, we can't eat too much or we'll die." Adri told them.

"You'll at least take home some leftovers, won't you?" Cassidey pouted.

"Gotta take something since Dav-Dad doesn't believe in 'em." I smirked.

"Good. Now, gather 'round the table." She told us.

We took out places at the table and said grace. Then we got what we wanted and ate and talked. Eddy had found a new business to be an accountant for and it was better than his last one. Jackson's wrestling team was doing good so far. Cassidey just started the Shakespeare unit, which was Macbeth. I smiled. The guys got seconds and we were allowed to eat dessert. I got chocolate silk pie. Adri ate the strawberry one. We traded bites. After we finished eating, Cassidey packed a bit of everything for us and we went back to our apartments.

I put my food away and I lounged around until Adri came around 3. I smiled at her and we left. Elisa smiled at us and we watched Goliath wake up. He hugged us and shook hands with Adri. Then I reintroduced her to the clan. She was a surprised to see how Brooklyn had grown so much. Kanata seemed ok with her.

Owen called us for dinner and we went to the dining room. The last Thanksgiving I was at was just the Xanatos family and the clan did their own thing. Now, everybody had a place at the table. I sat next to Adri and we waited.

"Thank you all for coming and enjoy your meals." David announced and they started eating.

We ate as well and everything was good. But we were still full from Adri's parents' Thanksgiving meal.

"Adri?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She groaned.

"We're not doing this again. One family per holiday." I took a breath.

"Agreed." She said. "Who're we going to for Christmas?"

"Adri, we don't gotta go everything together." I told her.

"That's not how it works. Either we both go or we both get our asses whooped. Casons don't ditch their partners." She shook her head.

"May our families nev-" I started.

"Talia, don't you dare finish that sentence." Owen said across the table from me.

"You don't know Adri's family!" I said.

"I would like to." He said.

"No, you don't. You'll never get Alex back if you do." I said and Alex looked at Owen. Owen had to reassure him that it just meant Adri's mom would cuddle him.

"Actually, I would like to meet them as well." David said.

"Elisa, we gotta get Adri's family in Witness Protection. How do we do that?" I turned to the police detective.

"Talia, that's illegal." She said firmly.

"I guess we're eloping now." I whispered to my girlfriend.

"You are not! You're going have a nice spring wedding and  _we're_ going to give you away  _and_ have first dance." Owen and Puck said heatedly, glaring at David with something I hadn't seen before but he had.

"I think you touched a nerve there." Adri said.

" _No, I fucking punched that nerve."_  I retorted telepathically. "Dad."

His eyes flicked to mine. I asked him a simple question. He adjusted his tie. Adri looked at me.

"You're scary, you know that?" She said.

"When you run with these guys, you have to be." I smiled.

"Was it necessary to scare the frying pan?" She frowned at me.

"It was ruining my pancakes." I huffed.

"You vaporized a cast iron frying pan!" Adri pointed out.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Alex looked at me with awe. A smile changed Owen into Puck. "You're my smart girl! Yes, you are!"

"I just superheated the atoms around it! It's not my fault they took down the iron with them." I explained. "No, Dad, stop it! You smell like turkey." I squirmed as he kissed me.

"Is that not supposed to happen?" Adri asked.

"Iron is unaffected by their magic. Directly, but  _in_ directly however…" David paused. "I know Oberon used a shockwave to defeat the Iron Clan, but to use atoms themselves, genius."

"That probably took a lot out of you, huh, kiddo?" Puck rested his chin on the top of my head, planting a soft kiss.

"It took a lot of control." I said.

"Don't do that unnecessarily. It'll be a big help one day." He told me.

"Ok." I looked up at him.

"My little trickster." He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Daddy." I kissed his cheek.

"I think everyone's ready for their dessert now." David suggested.

"You know, you say I'm family, but I don't really feel it. They all can walk." Puck floated back to his seat and let Owen land on his feet.

"If you insist, sir." Owen left.

"Who wants to go first?" David asked.

We looked at each other.

"Me!" Alex said.

"There's over 20 people in this room." I said softly. Adri softly jabbed my side.

"I'm thankful for Puck and Talia." He smiled.

"Aw." Adri smiled.

David said that he was grateful for his family and Owen. Fox said something similar. Goliath was thankful for the clan and Elisa. Elisa was happy she had the clan in her life and the Xanatos kids (us). Matt said Elisa for being the best partner he had. Angela said she was thankful for having such a good father. Broadway said Angela. Brooklyn said his mate as well. Lexington said he was thankful he met Staghart. I had no idea who that was. Hudson was grateful for the clan "even if ya act like hatchlings every 5 minutes." We laughed. Kanata was happy she met Brooklyn and had his son. Nash said that, but in reverse.

"You're a pain in the butt, Talia, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Adri smiled at me.

I stood up after Adri sat down. "I'm thankful for a lot of things, but what stands out from the rest is you guys, for never giving up on me, and… And even though it hurts, I'm thankful for Sarah. She didn't know who I was or what exactly happened, but she always urged me to go back to you. She made me a better person, a kinder, more patience person. And that is something I will always be grateful for."

I sat down and Adri looked at me. I leaned close and she wiped the stray tear away.

"One day, Tai, one day." She whispered.

I nodded.

Owen had returned and instead of doing what David thought he was going to do, he spoke. "I'm thankful for you, Talia. You helped me grow more in these last few years more than I have in millennia. You taught me how to love, how to be slower to anger, and… to have faith in those I love and what happens when I don't. I can't truly express how you've touched my heart. You changed me for the better and I hope you keep growing and pushing us along with you." His eyes held many emotions, but love was the strongest among them.

I smiled.

He passed out the dessert, ice cream, and after we finished eating, we all just kinda vegged out. Dad taught me more magic and then I read to Alex and kissed him goodnight. Adri did too and that made him happy. I fell asleep while Adri and Dad talked.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Playdate

"TAI!" Alex jumped on me.

"Shh, you can't yell here." I said, picking him up and adjusted him.

"What are you going to do?" Owen asked.

"I dunno, it's pretty cold at the beach right now-" I thought.

"Like at Grandpa's?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but we'll save that for when it's warmer. You don't want to eat ice cream and walk around Seaside while it's cold." I said, thinking.

"But we had ice cream on Thanksgiving." He said.

"That was inside. I dunno. We could go to the zoo or OMSI, that's a science museum… What you wanna do, Xander?" I asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Cuddles."

"You didn't come all the way out here for cuddles, did you?" I asked.

He nuzzled me.

"Let him have cuddle time." Adri gave me a peck on the cheek then Alex on the head. "Then maybe he'll wanna do something."

"Hello, Adriana." Owen smiled.

"Hey, Mr. B- Dad." She still wasn't used to calling Owen or Puck Dad.

"Where're you going?" I asked.

"Gotta pick up more art stuff." She said.

"See you later?" I smiled.

"Like I'd miss spending time with our favorite little man. Be good for Tai, won't you?" She asked.

"Hug." He reached out.

"Are you gonna be good and listen to Tai?" She said firmly.

"Yes, hug." He grabbed at her.

"You're lucky you're so cute." She took him and they hugged.

"Mine." He dragged me over with magic.

"Ours." Owen hugged us.

We let go of each other and Adri left. Owen reminded Alex that he'd be back around six. We hugged him goodbye and I closed the door. I told Alex not to touch anything or snoop on my computer before I laid down on the couch and held him, gently rubbing his back. He played with my hair and settled down. Our breathing was slow and steady.

I woke up to the sounds of a narrator talking about plants. "You're up." Adri told me.

"Where's Alex?" I asked.

"In the kitchen. I got him a snack. He's been waiting for you to wake up." She said.

"Gimme 5 minutes." I left to go the bathroom.

I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. I walked out and Alex stopped eating and looked at me. I sat down next to him.

"How long were you unsupervised?" I asked.

"15 minutes." He told me.

"You were good for Adri, weren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"He was watching TV when I came in." Adri said.

Alex smiled like an angel.

"Finish your snack. Then go watch TV." I got up and followed my girlfriend to my workroom. I had converted a thin potion, maybe a half a hair's width, of the room's walls, ceiling, and floor into iron by fucking with the atoms inside it. It wasn't perfect, but no Fae could use their magic to spy easily on us in here or in my room. "Yeah?"

"Alex isn't a normal kid, is he? He was watching that science documentary." She asked.

"He's a quarter Fae. Puck's been training him since he was born. They mature faster than humans." I told her.

"When I came in and saw you were asleep, I tried to wake you, but he wouldn't let me. Said you needed more rest than you were getting." She frowned.

"Adri, you know how focused I get when working." I told her. "We're connected by magic."

"He was deadly serious about it. 'Let her rest, Adri. She's not sleeping enough. Please take care of my sister better.'" She shuddered.

"… The clan told me that there's two sides to him. The scary smart prince and the little six year old who wants cuddles. That's just how he is. Just like how I age slower than you." I smiled bitterly.

"Talia." She said.

I opened the door. "Hey, sorry about that. You wanna do anything now?"

"Um." He thought. "Chess."

"We don't know how to play." I said.

"I can teach you!" He smiled.

"Your dad tried to teach me, but he stopped because I wasn't right for it." I really hated how this family loved chess.

"He didn't teach you good enough." Alex summoned a chess set.

"Alex, it's not going to be any fun. I just don't click with chess, ok?" I tried.

"Please…" He sat in front of the white pieces.

Adri made me sit in front of the board. "Fine…"

He spent the next hour reminding me what the pieces were, how they moved and common mistakes newbies made. He was nicer about than David and cracked jokes, making it more fun than per-Gathering Owen's attempts until Owen knocked on the door.

"Lesson time's over, Xander. You gotta go home now." I got up and opened the door.

"But I'm not done yet!" He cried out.

"Hey, Dad." I said.

"Did he behave?" He asked.

"Yeah, we mostly stayed here. He was giving me a tutorial about chess." I let him.  _"I'm just indulging him. You know I'm no good."_ I told him.

"Come see how Talia did." Alex called.

Owen glanced at the board. Alex was going to win, but I had taken a few of his pawns and a rook. I did terribly and I knew it. He sat down and they restarted the game. Dad won.

"That's not fair. You're better than me." I said.

"It was a mistake to give into your pouting. I should have pushed you to actually try." He shook Alex's hand and stood up.

"She said Daddy tried to teach her." Alex said.

"We both tried." Owen said.

"You guys gotta get home. And the next time you come over, we'll do something outside." I told him.

"Ok." Alex hugged me. "I love you."

"I love you too, little guy." I kissed his head.

"I'll see you later, little trickster." Owen kissed my cheek.

"Bye, Dad." I hugged him too.

They left and we had dinner. Puck came back after Alex's lesson. He taught me then he got out the chess set Alex left.

"No." I frowned.

"Oh, yes, Tai. We're doing this." He put the pieces on the board.

"Should've took him out." I muttered.

"Too late." He said. "I'm teaching you strategy."

"I'm not sure this is what he meant." I sat down.

"I'm just doing what I was told." His eyes glimmered.

I smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Loose Threads

"Hello, little sister. I haven't since seen you in years…" Thailog smirked.

"That was a rotten trick! Taking me from my bed." I yelled.

"Perhaps, but I couldn't help but notice Owen leaving the Eyire every night to go to Oregon since a little before Thanksgiving. And to find out he was visiting  _you!_ " He laughed.

"What- what you'd mean?" I asked.

"This armor I wear has iron in it. And Avalon magic cannot affect anything with iron in it-" He must not know I found a way around our weakness.

"You remember the truth, don't you? Then that means…" I gulped.

He snarled before calming down. "Yes, Talia, I know you went missing 5 years ago. And they have been very kind to you. It's amazing that Alexander and Owen have aged, but you don't look a da-"

"SHUT UP!" I strained against the chains and struggled to keep the power out of my voice.

"While you were asleep, Sevarius took samples of your blood to analyze. It may take a few hours, but by tomorrow night, we'll find out why you age so gracefully." Thailog left.

I took a breath and used the carbon from my breath to change the iron into steel. He may have been right in that Avalon magic can't affect anything with iron in it, but if you delude it enough, it won't matter. It's going to be awhile before this becomes ultra-high-carbon steel though. I got a little over 12 hours to covert a few key spots and work on my cuffs if I don't nap. Here we go…

"You're remarkably calm for someone who just got kidnapped, or are you asleep?" My eyes opened and it took a moment to focus. A brunette in black clothes pushed a tray of food in my cell. She had silver necklaces and a gold Illuminati pin on her shirt. Her skin was a shade darker than Elisa's.

"Do you want to me start crying?" I asked.

"No, not really," She said.

I looked at my meal. A ham and cheese sandwich, apple slices, and a carton of milk. "He went all out on this, didn't he?"

"I can tell him you don't like it," She waved her hand dismissively.

"I'll eat it," I said. I couldn't mess up my plan by making a chili dog and bag of chips out of thin air.

"I'm surprised you accepted your fate so quickly," She remarked.

"Don't mistake composure for cowardice." I bit into my sandwich.

She hummed and left.

"Why'd he use the cheap cheese?" I frowned. I ate quickly and went back to work. The rest of the day went by quick. I didn't get as far as I wanted, there was still enough iron to make me itch, but that was it.

"You left quiet an impression on Shari, it's too bad that confidence is misguided." Thailog opened my cell and unlocked my shackles only to put me in handcuffs.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I quipped.

We walked down to the lab where Sevarius was and I was strapped to chair. They were going to poke and prod me. The computer screens were showing data and numbers that made no sense to me.

"Did you enjoy the walk here, Miss Xanatos, or should I say Burnett?" Sevarius began laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Thailog demanded.

"Mister Burnett was born in 1982. This little lady here was born 1999." The scientist smiled gleefully.

"Owen… is my dad?" I gasped.

"A little slow on uptake, my dear. He's also only 17 years older than you." He held my chin, tilting my head. I barely kept the glow out of my eyes. "You do have his nose, ears, and strong jaw-line. Not to mention the iron sensitive and autism. Although, you must have gotten a mutated strand of his DNA because your paternal DNA doesn't quite match his in some places."

"This is all very fascinating, but get to the point, Doctor." Thailog's tail twitched.

"As I was saying, this mutate strand of DNA has strange properties, such as the slower degeneration rate of her cells. I almost thought she hadn't aged at all. It seems to have activated before her 17th birthday then faltered for 5 months and recovered." Servarius said.

All that time and I haven't… "No, that can't be true. Tell me it's not true!"

"The numbers don't lie, Talia." Thailog looked at the computer.

"No, no, no! I can't live forever, I can't!" I yelled as I thrashed around.

"Thailog, restrain her!" Servarius shouted as he grabbed something.

The gargoyle pinned my head and arms down. I screamed furiously, tears running down my face. I can't, I can't do it! I heard something break and then a sharp sting.

Talia's POV End

Thailog's POV

I got up from Talia's chair, rubbing my ringing ears. "Perhaps it would be best to sedate her when she's out of her cell."

"Agreed," Servarius grimaced. "She broke the arm of the chair and it is made of steel. Perhaps her super human screaming and strength is another side effect of Burnett's mutant DNA."

"Did you two upset a Banshee?" Shari asked, walking in.

"Not quite. Talia didn't really like the fact she ages slower than normal humans." I shrugged.

"We'll have to get a new chair in before we do anything else." Servarius said. "I need more live samples to study and if she's in that cell too long, her sensitive to iron will ruin the integrity of them."

"I will order a new one and then we will continue to our research." I smiled. "Shari, I think it's time to send a message to my fathers."

Thailog's POV End


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Meanwhile

10 hours earlier

Third Person

The three Weird Sisters looked at each in surprise. They rushed to their seeing pool and saw that Talia, the Halfling princess, was imprisoned in an iron cell. However, she was not being poisoned at the rate she should have been. In fact, she seemed to be slowing it down.

"How is this possible?! Not even Oberon is able to change iron!" Seline, the black haired sister, shouted.

"She has not broken the rules." Phoebe, the blond, shook her head. "I do not know how, but she has not."

"Her power must be tempered, balance must be restored." Luna, the white haired one, watched Talia closely. Trying to find any sort of hint as to what she was doing differently.

Third Person End

7 hours earlier

Adri's POV

I frowned as I checked my phone again. Did her alarm not go off? It was 11 o' clock. She's really good about texting me after she gets up. She didn't seem depressed or sick last night either. I went up to her apartment and unlocked the door.

"Talia, babe, it's time to get up." I called. There was no answer. I opened her bedroom door. "Tal-"

Her window was fully open and the screen was popped out. The blankets were tossed aside. Her phone was charging on the nightstand. I walked a little closer and saw a note. I read it.

_After all these years, you've found your wayward princess. Too bad you didn't protect her better._

I pulled out my phone and called her dad.

"Hello, this is Owen-"

"Talia's been kidnapped! I came by to wake her up and she's gone. Her bedroom's been broken into and there's a note: After all these years, you've found your wayward princess. Too bad you didn't protect her better. "

"… Talia's been kidnapped?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." I said nervously.

"We'll be right there." He hung up. I took some deep breaths and calmed down as Puck and Mr. Xanatos appeared with Elisa and Matt. Mr. Xanatos had hand prints on his neck.

"This better be important, I just went to bed." Elisa yawned.

"It is, detective. Adriana says Talia is missing." Owen's voice came out of Puck.

The two sleepy detectives' eyes widened. Then Matt sighed. "Ignoring how sketchy practicing in another state without permission is  _and_  the fact that you called Owen first, why you think she's missing?"

I frowned and then waved my arm at the mess. "LOOK AT IT!"

"Right, wrong question. What made you come here and was the door tampered with?" He got out a pad and pen.

"Um, well, Talia normally texts me after she gets up. And she doesn't sleep in this late when she's waiting to hear back from her editor. She didn't seem depressed, wanting to drink, or sick last night either. I just… Something was off and I needed to know what." I confessed. "She's been doing so much better since her birthday."

They were silent, ashamed. Matt coughed after a bit. "What about the door?"

"The door was fine. My key worked fine. Nothing was out of place." I said.

"And I can assume the bedroom door wasn't tampered with as well?" I nodded.

"Whoever did this wanted it to be as obvious as possible Talia was kidnapped." Elisa said.

"Does the note make sense to you? I don't get it." I pointed. "I didn't touch it, promise."

She put on some gloves and picked it up after Matt took a few pictures. She frowned.

"'After all these years, you've found your wayward princess. Too bad you didn't protect her better.' This is a very specific message. I know Alex is sometimes called the prince of Manhattan, but 'after all these years, you've  _found_?' This is someone who knows. We'll look around for any clues while…" Elisa had flipped the note over after noticing something. "'P.S. No outsiders.' Well, I guess it's a good thing you called Owen then."

"I better go tell Fox and Alex the news." Mr. Xanatos frowned.

"I'll bring Adri to the castle once we're done here." Puck sent his boss away and we waited for Elisa and Matt to get what they needed. He packed a bag for me. Then Alex appeared and I felt so many emotions.

He hit Puck's chest over and over. "It's your fault! You didn't protect her and now, she's, she's-" His bottom lip trembled and he started crying.

"C'mere, Alex." I sniffed as I pulled him onto my lap and held him.

"It's not fair!" He clung to me. "She just came home…"

"It's not fair, but it's not Puck's fault some bad people took Talia. Understand?" I told him.

"'M 'orry, 'uck." He buried his face in my shoulder.

"I accept your mumbled apology." Puck said.

I rubbed his back and hummed. Elisa and Matt finished up as Alex calmed down. Puck teleported back to the castle. Fox was waiting for us.

"David is searching for anyone that could remember that Talia was missing." She took Alex. "Are you ok now, Alex?"

"I'm tired." He sniffed.

"Alex, is that Talia's fox?" Puck asked.

"Maybe." He hugged it.

"… Give it back when we find her." He said.

"Ok." Alex nodded.

"Let's go get you cleaned up and ready for a nap." Fox took him away.

"You two want to go home?" Puck asked Elisa and Matt.

"How can we now that we know Talia's missing?" Matt retorted.

"If you insist." Puck shrugged. "You want lunch, Adri?"

"Sure." I followed him to a small kitchen and he made me some soup and grilled cheese.

Then Puck had go help Mister Xanatos and the others. Fox showed me to my room and I watched TV. I couldn't really do anything else. Alex cuddled with me after he woke up. We had a light dinner and waited for the gargoyles to wake up. Goliath broke out of his shell and roared.

"Elisa, what's going on?" He saw me and Alex.

"You better get everyone first." She said and went to the clan's kitchen. Everyone had gathered in a few minutes. "Adri told us that Talia was kidnapped earlier today."

Goliath snarled. "No, this cannot happen again!"

I whimpered in spite of myself, Alex held my hand.  _"I know he sounds scary, but he misses Tai too."_ I took a breath and squeezed his hand.

Goliath calmed himself. "Have you found anything?"

"Since Puck's spell wiped out most everyone's memory of Talia missing, we've got a narrower list, but you're not going to like who's on it." Elisa frowned.

"Who's on it, lass?" Hudson asked.

"Well, about half the Third Race for one. Hyena and Jackal. And Xanatos put Thailog on there too. He thinks Thailog's armor has iron, but hasn't been able to check it." She explained.

"What's the point of wiping everyone's memory if all the bad guys remember?" I thought.

"So nobody would bug Tai." Alex told me. I pressed my lips into a thin line and hummed.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Brooklyn asked.

"The note said no outsiders so we can't get the police involved and it taunted us about how we only found her only to lose her again." Elisa sighed, giving Goliath the note. He read it and passed it around.

We were all suddenly teleported to Mister Xanatos' office. A video of a black gargoyle was on the screen and he crouching next to Talia.

"Thailog, what have you done to her?" Angela snarled.

"She was so upset when we learned she hadn't aged since her 17th birthday, we had no choice but to sedate her." He cooed mockingly. I furrowed my brow. She hadn't aged in 5 years? At all?

"You didn't call everyone here to mock us." Mister Xanatos told him.

"I know you're going to try to rescue her, but I'm ready for you." Thailog smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't touch my sister!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, she's my sister too." He told him before trailing down her neck and choking her. She couldn't fight back and was turning blue. Puck sweat bullets and cussed him out because he couldn't stop him. I begged him not to kill her. All the gargoyles snarled. Mister Xanatos clenched his jaw as Fox comforted Alex, who began crying again. Elisa and Matt were trying not to boil over. "Consider this a warning. If you try to get outside help, a sore neck will be the least of her worries."

The video ended.

Adri's POV End

Talia's POV

I woke up back in my cell. Why was my neck hurt?

"I sent a message to our father." Thailog smiled.

"Lemme guess, 'I won't need you when I'm through.'" I coughed.

"There's so much more I can learn from you and when Servarius finishes decoding your DNA, I'll have all the time in the world." He left.

My heart pounded in my throat until I thought of everyone. They're why I can't give up. I'd slow them down somehow. I closed my eyes and finally converted the important parts of my cell to ultra-high-carbon steel. It wasn't even two square feet. Luckily, faking iron burns was easier than making steel from my breath. I decided to nap after lunch. Sevarius's steps echoed in the hall and woke me up after some time. They were empty. Something was going on. I opened my eyes. Three female security guards were in front of my cell.

"You have upset the natural order." Grace's avatar, Phoebe warned.

"If you continue down this path, there will be strife." Fate's avatar, Luna told me.

"We ask you once, how did you change the iron?" Fury's avatar, Seline kept Servarius close. She had to.

"I  _didn't_." I shook my head. All their faces hardened as they sent Servarius in.

Talia's POV End


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Planning

Adri's POV

Fox lead Alex and me out of the office as everyone tried to voice their opinion at once. She washed Alex's face and put him in his pajamas. He didn't want to sleep alone, but Fox had to go back to Mr. Xanatos' office. I stayed with him.

"Adri, tell me about Tai." He cuddled up to me.

"Tai is creative, she always likes try to push her limits and make interesting things. She encouraged me to make art. I wouldn't have done it without her. When we were kids, she'd play pranks to make everybody laugh. Even though she got in trouble. But despite that, she was a good student. A good friend. Always there for you, ready to get anything you needed." I reminisced.

"… Why did she leave? Why would she leave if she missed us?" Alex asked after a bit.

I frowned. I knew she wasn't talking to her father, but she didn't talk to Alex? She really understated the severity of their fight. Just like when we were kids…

"Tai- Talia doesn't know how to go about confronting family problems, doesn't know how to bring it up. Her parents argued a lot. They were short-tempered and they had money problems. So she tries to keep quiet about them then it'll boil over and she'll remove herself from the situation, either physically or mentally. That's why we have to ask what's wrong and it might take a few tries, but we'll work it out. She never meant to hurt you or your family, Alex." I told him.

I started drawing patterns on his back. Simple and smooth patterns. He yawned and quieted down. My eyes started drooping when I heard him sleepily whisper. "You're family too…"

Adri's POV End

Xanatos' POV

"Goliath, we don't know where to look." I explained again.

"He sent you a message, track it!" He snarled.

"I tried!" I yelled back. Everyone was quiet. "I tried and it said the message came from the public library, which is not open right now. I- I need more time. Research any warehouses that he might use or any off shoots of Nightstone in the nearby area. Give me the day and I'll have some places by then."

"Very well, we will patrol as normal until we have locations." He nodded and led the clan out.

"Owen, search the castle for bugs and change the computer system. I don't want that to ever happen again." I told him.

"Yes, sir." He left.

Fox was the only one still in my office. "Puck checked her apartment. There weren't any wards, Fox; she risked her safety so we wouldn't find her."

"You know how stubborn she is. She kept trying to run away to go back to her parents' home." She told me.

"This is different. Even if she doesn't understand what being Avalon's princess means, she knows what being my daughter means. She knows we have enemies." I slumped in my chair. "I know we have enemies."

"David, there's no way you could have predicted that Thailog would kidnap her." Fox insisted.

"Maybe not, but I left her unprotected all the same." I grimaced.

"You don't get to take all the blame. I'm as guilty as you are. I was blinded by my love for you and responsibility to Alex, I forgot about Talia. She's mine too." Her voice became thick.

"Fox…" I stood up.

"I keep standing by and letting her get hurt. I might as well not be here!" Tears welled in her eyes. "We can't let any more chances slip by us, David."

I held Fox in my arms as our failures finally broke us down.

Xanatos' POV End

Alex's POV

Uncle Owen woke us up and we ate breakfast. I didn't have to go to school today since it was Sunday. After breakfast, Mommy was talking on the phone and Uncle Owen was too busy on the computer to play with me. Adri was painting. Sorta. She was still drawing what she was gonna paint. I found Daddy in his lab. On the computer too.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm making something to protect Talia. I finished the list of locations for the gargoyles awhile ago." He explained.

"I wanna help." I sat on his lap.

"I'm writing code, teaching the robot how to do things. Tell me something you'd like it to do for Talia. Something simple." He asked.

I thought. "Open doors."

"Ok, first we have to teach it what a door is." Daddy typed something in a specific way. "If it's not typed in a certain way, the robot won't be able to do what you want. Next we have to teach it how doors open. You probably don't think about it, but there's a bunch different kinds of ways for doors to open. Pushing, pulling, and turning a knob. Does the door swing in or outward? We have to give it some examples so it can compare what kind of door it's at and won't break other kinds of doors. Understand?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Good." He typed another thing in code. "And now, we can teach it how to open doors."

"It took up the whole screen." I pointed.

"Yeah, it takes a lot of code to program a robot, especially one as complex as this one." Daddy smiled. "Now, take me through the steps to teach it how to close doors."

Alex's POV End

Third Person

The Weird Sisters were back on Avalon, at their seeing pool, unable to stand being so close to so much iron any longer.

"We must learn the princess's secret." Phoebe ate a grape.

"It will be a challenge; she has already proven she's as troublesome as her father." Luna frowned, rubbing her bandaged hands.

"Her kind is difficult to guide, but we have done it before." Phoebe hummed.

"Oberon cannot know of our plans. He may take it as an insult to his rule. Nor the queen." They all shuddered at the thought.

"That mortal I controlled, he turned humans into monsters using a 'mutagenic formula.' He has also made the gargoyle that took her from Goliath's blood." Seline mentioned, looking out.

"Why do you bring this up, sister?" Luna asked.

"Perhaps we can use this mortal's knowledge to craft our next pawn. One more like the princess…" They watched as Raven and Coyote wrestled.

Third Person End

Talia's POV

My stomach rolled and I shut my eyes, trying to stop myself from vomiting. It was still worth it. I swallowed it down and tried to focus on something else. Besides all the pain, I was tired. I hadn't slept since the Weird Sisters interrupted my nap. But I had felt a little cruddy before lunch too…

Thailog's footsteps hurt my ears. "Sevarius found something interesting about your reaction to iron. When you come in contact with it, your body  _decays._ Why is that?"

"Is there a little hiccup in your immortality serum?" I laughed.

"I can make things much worse for you. But since I feel nice, I'll ask again. Why does your body decay when exposed to iron?" He warned.

"Once upon a time, I didn't access to a gun and made do with bleach and knife instead. Turns out you still die pretty slow." I smiled, not bothering to keep the macabre longing out.

"Your magic keeps you from dying." He frowned.

"Technically, yes." I agreed.

My magic didn't keep me from dying; it  _stopped_ me from dying from all my old wounds. I hadn't had my magic for a long time. Unlike Alex who had his magic his whole life. However, as my power grew, my magic would not only keep them closed, it'd  _heal_  them.

"Explain what you mean." Thailog demanded.

"I mean I'm only still alive because of it." He growled, but unlocked my cell.

He paused as he undid my shackles. "Your hands are trembling."

"They are?" I asked.

His nose twitched. My blood went cold as he lifted up my shirt. His fingers pressed on my stomach and I winced, vomiting a little.

"Who hurt you?" Thailog snarled.

"…Sevarius." I panted.

He picked me up and took me to the infirmary. I didn't think he had one. I passed out as I settled on cushioned table.

Talia's POV End

Thailog's POV

I had the medical doctor treat Talia right away. I stalked out, barely keeping my talons from ruining the floor. My eyes glowed uncontrollably.

Servarius had discovered that there were microorganisms and bacteria in her blood that her magic kept at bay. The more she was injured, the more her magic weakened with her. It didn't matter that she was separated from her blood. I had choked her last night, and along with his beating, our samples were ruined. I had no idea what damage it would have caused if the serum had been near the testing stage. Or completed.

I grabbed him by the shirt. His head hit the wall with a crack.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BEAT UP TALIA?! I NEED HER ALIVE!" I roared.

"What are you talking about? I didn't go near her cell." Sevarius frowned, confused.

"She has bruises on her stomach, bruises the size of your shoe,  _doctor_. And the back of her head was scabbing over." I gritted my teeth. "I need her  _somewhat_  healthy for her blood to be of use. I thought you understood that."

"I do understand." Sevarius said.

"Then how did she get hurt?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

I swiped my talons across his chest. "You're not allowed to be alone with her and I'm lowering your clearance and docking your pay until she's healed." I tossed him on the ground. "Shari, come."

Thailog's POV End


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Christmas Eve 2022

Thailog's POV

"Talia's injures healing remarkably well. She had a night terror after lunch though so we gave her Lorazepam. After that, she slept for few hours and ate a third of her meal." The doctor, who's name I was told was Ricche, looked over her.

"How much longer until she healed?" I crossed my arms.

"The way her injures have been healing, I believe another month and half. But perhaps we should have a psychologist-"

My fist connected before he could finish. " **NO MORE PEOPLE! YOU SUGGEST ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN; I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY.** "

"Y-yes, sir." He held his face.

I turned and paused, wiping her gag with a tissue. She glared at me. I smiled.

"That gag is mostly iron, if you try to bite through, you'll break your teeth. Maybe Santa will give you a treat if you're good, little sister." I ruffled her hair, reminding her that I was in charge. Her eyes blazed at the demotion in sibling status. She struggled against the restraints. I waited until I knew she wasn't going to break free then I left.

Thailog's POV End

Elisa's POV

There was a knock on my balcony window. I opened it and let my brother in. They took off their winter coats. We hugged then I hugged Theo and Claire. Theo still had lion cub like fur. Claire's fur had some slightly noticeable spots in it now that she was in inside. We didn't know if she'd grow out of them. Maggie and I shared a friendly smile as she had brought a dish of something. She put it on the table as Mom, Dad, and Beth greeted the others.

"Is Goliath coming?" Talon asked.

"He'll be by in a little bit, but he said not to wait for him." I said.

"I can't imagine flying back up to the castle is easy in weather like this." Maggie uncovered her dish. It was honey glazed ham.

"You learn how to read winter winds as a hatchling." Goliath had padded in.

"I thought you were going to be late, big guy." I stepped toward him so he could wrap his wings around me.

"I thought so too." He stroked my hair.

He ended the embrace after a few moments. We sat at the table and Mom lead grace. Then we put food on our plates. Derek coughed before turning to my mate.

"Is the search going ok?" He asked.

Goliath thought. "It has not been easy with the snow and ice, but we have made progress."

We all grimaced at the implied  _slow_.

"I remember how hard it was when we thought Elisa and Derek went missing. How's Alex dealing with it?" Beth asked.

"He has been handling it well, but I think that he's upset that she's not going to able to be there for Christmas." He told her.

"How does he know she's alive?" Theo asked and Maggie jabbed him.

"Thailog needs her alive for his scheme to work." Goliath frowned. That was our only silver lining. But I knew everyone was prepared for it to tarnish.

It was silent until Dad brought up a new subject.

Elisa's POV End

Brooklyn's POV

"My love, I still don't understand why Thailog-san took Talia-chan." Katana asked.

I paused. A flurry of snow chilled the few people below. We had been watching the warehouse since we woke up. We would have broken in, but it was gargoyle resistant. Goliath said not to do any damage if possible. We didn't want to give Thailog any reason to kill her.

"You have to understand that Talia wasn't meant to live this long. She was supposed die when she attempted suicide the first time. She hasn't aged in 5 years and wasn't being taught by Puck during that time. Her magic is potent stuff. I don't know how's he's going about it, but he wants to use her to live longer." I shook my head.

"… Poor child." Katana frowned.

"Yeah, but it only gets worse. From Elisa told me, she came from a struggling household. Her birth parents couldn't care for her. Then Xanatos gets his hands on her and locks her away from the world." I growled. Katana looked at me. "Not literally, mostly… He kept grounding her and when he did let her go out, he kept a tight leash on her."

"He has changed very much in the past five years." She hummed.

"Hey, I think those are workers." I pointed.

There were some people opening the garage door. We swooped down carefully.

Brooklyn's POV End

Puck's POV

" _I don't wanna!" Talia shouted at me._

" _Talia, you need your magic lessons." I told her._

" _No, I don't wanna!" She repeated._

" _Talia, you're doing it and that's final." I said again._

" _Not if I die." Talia said with sudden steel in her voice._

" _I won't let that happen." I watched her._

_An iron net trapped me in my seat. It burned._   _Her lip curved up. Her canines seemed too sharp and wide._

" _It's amazing what technology can do now." Her voice changed, much too malevolent and deep to be anyone other than Thailog._

_He had covered Talia's mouth while holding her up to his chest. She clawed at his arm, but she couldn't do any damage due the plate. He bound her feet with his tail. "It's a shame really, she's got potential, but she's going to be a thorn in my side someday."_

_He pressed his lips to her head, tears were streaming down her face now, and then he raised a knife to her throat._

" _NO!" I yelled._

_Then the clone dropped her to the floor and jumped out the window. She burbled blood as the iron whittled her magic, her life away. Her eyes, now almost completely brown, gazed over._

" _What happened?!" Lord Oberon raged._

" _Talia's hurt." I said._

_As quickly as he raged, he paled. He tried to heal Talia, but there was nothing he could do now._

" _IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SUCH A BAD FATHER, SHE WOULD BE ALIVE!" He destroyed the room except us. The debris flew around in the whirlwind._

" _This isn't my fault!" I looked up at him._

" _NOT YOUR FAULT? WHO INTERFERRED WITH HER LIFE, WHO LEAD HER TO XANATOS, WHO DROVE HER AWAY?" He roared._

" _I made a mistake!" I shouted._

" _AND NOW TALIA IS GONE!" His magic whirlwind grew louder and louder until I couldn't hear him anymore. I blinked and he was gone. Talia's body was gone. Fox was mauled. Alex was shot down before I could react. I began to age rapidly in a body that wasn't my own._

Puck's POV End

Owen's POV

I wiped the tears from my eyes, steadying my breath. I had fallen asleep again. My phone rang.

I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, it's Peter Lee, Talia's uncle. Her birth father's friend. I know it's late where you are, but I haven't heard from her since Thanksgiving and I'm getting worried. She was going to come for Christmas Eve. Is she ok?" The man asked. I racked my brain. Peter, Peter… Ah, the hazelnut grower. I weighed my options.

"Talia… was injured while visiting Manhattan. We want to be sure that it's not serious before we let her go back home." I said.

"What was it?" He asked.

"She hit her head badly." I told him.

"That's terrible. Give her my well wishes." Peter frowned.

"I will. Good night, Mr. Lee and Merry Christmas." I hung up.

Owen's POV End

Sevarius' POV

I just turned to pour my morning coffee and when I turned back, three identical women were standing in my kitchen. "Gah!"

"Calm yourself, mortal. We wish to learn more of your feats." The blond one smiled.

"May I ask who you are?" I asked.

"I am Luna." The white haired one said.

"Phoebe." The blond introduced herself.

"And I am Seline." The black haired one was last.

"What did you mean by 'my feats'?" I frowned.

"Like how you made another gargoyle from Goliath's blood." Seline explained.

"You want a clone?" I got the distinct feeling that they were older they appeared.

"No, a rival for the princess. What would we need to make a child from… mortals?" Luna furrowed her brow.

"Well, I would need something with their DNA. Blood preferably, but hair and saliva work as well. I can't do anything before I have material to work with." I wondered who their princess was.

They looked at each other. Phoebe shook her head. Seline gestured to her hair. Luna glared. "We will have something for you in a few days."

They disappeared. I sipped my coffee and blanched. Why had I let go cold?

Sevarius' POV End

Adri's POV

Alex had Peaches tucked under his arm as he looked through something. He wouldn't let the toy fox away from his side for long. Tai didn't remember Peaches' name until I told her. His brow furrowed as he flipped back and forth.

"What're you looking at?" I asked as I changed the channel.

"I'm helping Daddy make a robot for Tai. He's letting me choose what it's gonna look like. But it's hard." He frowned.

"Let me see." I held out my hand and he gave it to me.

The packet had several detailed body types, ranging from average to tall and buff. I figured making a fat robot was counterproductive. Next page was a height chart. One row was men and the other was women. The next page was hairstyles on faceless heads. Then it was face shapes. I realized Alex was supposed to choose what he liked one at time.

"You choose what you like and I'll draw it." I got my sketchbook and colored pencils. He pointed which he liked and I sketched a human figure part by part. We ended up with a 6 foot 3, buff 20 something with long red hair and a beard. He had dark green eyes and square jaw. It looked a lot like…

"Alex, this is just you." I frowned.

"Nu huh, he's tall. He can reach the cups without magic." He pointed to the page.

"It looks enough like you. That might confuse Tai. Let's change it." I suggested. I knew he wanted to protect her, but it'd be weird to have a robot Alex around the house.

"Ok." He agreed.

Instead of being buff, I gave the man more of a track star kind of build. We settled on a heart shaped face. I changed the hair to black and made it thicker. Alex decided to get rid of the beard entirely. I scribbled until I found a pretty copper then added a light gold undertone. I colored him in.

"You forgot his eyes." Alex pointed.

"I always forget to color them." I put most of my brown colored pencils back.

The TV glitched and made a loud noise. We watched it. Then it went back to normal, playing a documentary on sea glass. The camera panned over a collection of them. I saw a light blue piece. I colored his eyes in.

"Do you want me to draw another design?" I asked.

"Nu huh, I like it." He told me.

"Ok, but let me know if you do." I tore it out for him to show to his dad.

"I love you." He hugged me.

"I love you too, little man." I hugged him back and he slid off the bed, taking the picture with him.

Adri's POV End

Xanatos' POV

I watched as Owen looked through the code. I almost missed when he furrowed his brows because I was biting into my apple. Scrolling back up, he reread a few lines. Then he turned to me.

"How long has Alex been helping you?" He asked with odd inflection.

"Since the beginning. Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, but we may want to keep eye on this." Owen fought back Puck's delight enough to warn me.

"Why?" I asked.

"This tin can's gonna have magic!" Puck crowed.

"What, how?!" I stood up.

"Whenever one of the Children makes something, it gains a fraction of their power. Depending on what it is and the intent while making it determines the amount. Alex wanted this robot to protect and care for Talia no matter what. He has given it enough magic to equal that of hers." Puck explained.

"Will the others be able to tell?" I frowned.

"They will know it is of Titania's line, but she has always favored foxes. Their cunning attracts her." He smiled. "I knew your son would amaze me."

"Daddy, Daddy! Adri helped design the robot! It's really pretty." Alex ran in, the page flapping about. "Hi, Uncle Owen. Are you helping Daddy too?"

I looked at the man in the swivel chair. There was no trace of Puck or his magic. When Puck was excited or furious, it tended to leak out of Owen. Sometimes just his emotions, other times…

"I am merely supervising." He got up and looked at the design.

Oh, you son of a bitch.

Xanatos' POV End


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Impacts

Sevarius' POV

A woman appeared in my office, clutching something. She was dirty and roughed up from a fall. It took me a moment. But I suddenly remembered everything. She was Seline. I held out my hand, the glass vial cool. There were more bubbles in the saliva than I would have liked, but it was workable.

"Is this supposed to be the father's or mother's DNA?" I asked.

"The father's." She cleaned herself up with a green flash.

Then she hummed a low melody. I had never heard anything like it before. No, that was wrong. I knew it was wrong, but where could I have such a sound before? Shari shuffled into the room, eyes glazed.

"Do you want me to take her blood or her reproductive DNA?" I asked.

She thought. "Her blood. If it is not satisfactory, then you will take her eggs."

I got out a syringe and withdrew enough to for a few samples. Shari had not reacted beyond the most basic of reflexes. It reminded me of Talia in a way. She would put on a show for Thailog, but I knew she was getting depressed. She wasn't eating and would become non responsive for hours a time.

She wasn't near the point of tube feeding, always a hassle, but her blood wasn't as good as it could have been. I did my best to clean the samples, but there was only so much I could do, even excluding the alcohol dependency. Perhaps we should increase her vitamins and put her on a special IV fluid…

Then Shari left as quietly as she had come. I turned to Seline. "Why her?"

"She is the only women in this part of the building. I do not have time to find another. My sisters can only stall for so long." She said.

"Oh, well, happy late new year then." I said as she disappeared and continued working.

Sevarius' POV End

Owen's POV

"Ok, one more time, how can we be sure it won't go rogue and what's the robot's relationship to Talia?" Elisa frowned.

Alexander hung Adriana's drawing on the clan's fridge after we had scanned and persevered it with magic. When they had woken up, he had happily explained what the drawing meant. They had… concerns. The fact Mister Xanatos was reusing Coyote 1.0's weapons did not diminish any of these. But it would not be attached to its armor like Coyote was. He wanted him to blend in with humans.

"Alexander is the prince of Avalon. His magic is stronger than Talia's. He wanted the android to protect and care for her no matter what. It will do so until it can no longer physically affect the mortal world." I felt my headache flare.

"So, when its data chips get destroyed?" Brooklyn asked.

"Possibly. It is not like other androids. This one has magic in its  _coding_. Its DNA, so to speak. He is, for the last fu- simplicity sake, another Halfling. Which means he is loyal to Talia and Alexander." I sighed softly. They were trying, I knew they were.

"Alex made the robot, right, which means it has his magic. So, is Talia its aunt?" Detective Bluestone looked at the others.

"No, magic is not blood. It acts similar, but it is not the same. Its potency deteriorates much faster when inactive. Thus Fae blooded and magic touched mortals are more common than Halflings." I rubbed my temples. They watched me, shying away instinctual. "Your father performed in The Dance of the Coyote, yes?"

"Yeah…" Elisa narrowed her eyes. "As Coyote."

"The dance had bonded him and your father. It gave him a small bit of his magic. Had your father stayed and strengthened his spiritual connection, he would have a better bond with Coyote.  _You_ would have a stronger connection to Coyote. Instead, you are only Coyote blooded and even that is much weaker than his other Dancers' pups, children." I corrected.

"What you're saying is that how someone related to a Fae depends on the amount of magic the mortal has and how it was treated?" Lexington asked. Puck whooped for joy and I restrained him from kissing the gargoyle.

"Yes, but it gets a bit complicated because Fae are attracted to certain traits, certain groups of people. Now, as long as mortal sides of the families don't intermingle, they are not considered related. Only Fae blooded. Titania is attracted to 'fox-ish' people. Even though Alexander's magic is active, the android's relation to Titania will be weaker because half of a quarter is an eighth." I explained.

"If it was human, it'd be different." Angela said.

"Yes, then she would its aunt, but since it is made of metal, it cannot have any mortal relation to her. Thus it cannot have any relation to Alexander other than his magic. The android is her subject and his sixth cousin at most." We waited. They digested the information, each coming to their own understanding after several long minutes.

"Very well, but you will tell us everything about the robot when it is fully functional." Goliath said firmly.

"Understood." I nodded.

He and the clan left shortly after. Katana went to go teach Alexander. We collapsed onto a bar stool and rested our head. We reached out blindly, grabbing the first bottle we got. Our claws easily popped the cap off. Why did Alex have to hang up the picture of the android?

Owen/Puck's POV End

Alex's POV

"Let's see how you did on your kanji." Katana sensei looked at my paper.

I tried my best, but writing with a brush was hard. It dripped and smudged. Mommy didn't like it when I spilled and got it on my shirt.

"Only take as much ink as you need to coat the brush and do not hesitate when you raise it." She squinted. "You accidentally made a misspelling the 'kai' kanji."

"What's kai mean?" I asked.

"It means many things in many languages, but this particular one means, would mean, ocean." She said.

"What's it supposed to look like?" I asked.

Katana sensei got another piece of paper out and wrote it down. It looked like this: 海, mine had been too far apart and missing the almost all of little tails. I copied her, thick and clumsy, but it was right. I wrote down what it meant in English for Daddy and Mommy. Then we did our lesson and I practiced the new words. Then Uncle Owen came and took me to the clan's kitchen to hang up my kanji. I put it next the drawing.

"Hey, Alex, what're you doing here?" Daddy asked as I hugged him.

Alex's POV End

Xanatos' POV

"I'm hanging up my kanji." Alex pointed to the fridge.

I walked to the fridge and saw a piece of paper with a Japanese word on it next to the drawing. One was Alex's hand writing, the other, Katana's.

"Kai." I read aloud. It said that meant ocean. "Is that what you wanna name it?"

He looked at Owen. "That can be a name."

"What about his last name?" He asked.

We thought, convincing Alex not to name him Xanatos. The reason being that nobody was supposed to know that he was created by Alex and I. Everything Owen came up were oddly very dry and bland. He was normally more creative when it came to names. Carter was the only accepted one.

"Blaise. B-l-a-i-s-e." I said, spelling it out because it sounded like blaze.

"Kai Carter Blaise…" Alex thought and had Owen write it down. Then he had Alex eat a snack in the TV room, giving me a sharp look.

"So, how badly did I fuck it up?" I asked.

"Naming him has given him the ability to focus his magic, but perhaps Kai's 'mind' is too underdeveloped for him to use magic right away." Owen explained.

"What if it's not?" I frowned.

"Then we need to teach him who is our allies and enemies are. Now." He said and we barely remembered to take Alex with us.

Xanatos' POV End

Third Person

_A lone robin the color of shadow, eyes unnatural jade, sat above Avalon. Its screeches ravaged her golden beaches and lush forests. The inhabitants wrought with paranoia and fear._

_A fox and many women, most featureless, curled around the bird and its screeches calmed. The fox smelt of the queen's magic yet it also smelt of enchanted metal. The people regained their autonomy._

_The chirps of chicks filled the air. The first few sounded normal then they started to come faster. Grow louder, as the robin took flight, until the noise became an alien roar. But it had meaning. Momma. Their 'Momma' silenced their cries as she returned, bringing more chicks with her. The flock descended._

Luna gasped for air as she came to. Sweat covered her cramping hands. Her eyes were dry and hot.

"Sister, what happened? What did you see?" Phoebe asked.

Luna disappeared and her sisters followed her. They had returned to a hospital room. Talia was strapped on the bed. Her eyes unfocused as Luna ripped the gag away. The heart monitor beeped loudly.

"Tell us how you changed the iron!" Luna snarled. "Your existence has unbalanced the natural order enough. Puck does not know what he has done by allowing you to live."

It was a few minutes before Talia answered, she was still dazed.

"If I mess up the world so much, why don't you kill me? That'll fix it, right? No, it won't. I am your princess. My impact cannot be undone." She spat angrily.

Luna seethed, silent.

"I thought so…" She nodded, rubbing her jaw. She didn't have to pretend she was trapped anymore.

"We have given you many chances to right your wrong. But no more! You will suffer the consequences of your stubbornness." Luna put the gag back on her. Then they went back to Avalon.

"Sister, what did you see?" Seline frowned.

"Her destiny." Luna growled.

Third Person End

Adri's POV

I painted over my pencil outlines with a light gray. I heard Fox walk in. She looked over the canvas.

"It's the skyline, but at different times of day. Dawn, noon, night." I explained.

"Ah. Are you busy?" She asked.

"No, why?" I washed my brush.

"I thought it was time for you to learn how to defend yourself. Talia was taking lessons, but…" She frowned. "I don't know if she kept up with them."

"I've taken a couple, but most of the instructors weren't really good with 4 foot 6 students. Don't know about Tai. I know she took some bladesmithing and blacksmithing classes at local forges. She gets really stinky." I wrinkled my nose.

"Forges as in more than one?" Fox raised her eyebrow.

"Portland's odd." I shrugged.

"Wait, why would she need to take blacksmithing classes?" She thought.

"To make iron weapons. She didn't know how manipulate iron until last year." I squeezed the extra water out and set it in the brush cup.

"I see." She nodded.

"Not only iron weapons, she made me a pair of wrist bracers. And she said it was for the malicious Children…" I added, but it was hopeless. She had the look. Iron weapons were a thing she  _was not_  supposed to have.

Fox took me the gym and I changed into workout clothes. There were no karate gi in my size. At least ones that didn't flop around. Talia had the same problem. Most of her height was in her torso. She'd reach to get something for me and her tummy would show. Tai had lost most of her tummy when we hooked back up. Fox started easy, assessing what I knew. She said I was a little above beginner. We practiced my stances and breathing. I took a shower afterward because that's what I always did.

I went to the clan's kitchen to get a snack because the big kitchen scared me. I walked to the fridge and saw a piece of paper with a Japanese word on it next to the drawing. One was Alex's hand writing, the other, I didn't know.

"Kai." I read aloud. It said that meant ocean. Then I ate some salami slices and went back to my room to paint.

Adri's POV End

Third Person

There was an electric charge around the computer. Only big enough to cover the monitor and tower. The computer slowly turned on and was unlocked. The internet was opened and then exited out of. A few other programs were opened and messed around in. Then the camera was turned on.

The camera showed nothing on screen, just a stone wall and the chair in front of the desk. On the ceiling, there was a black half dome. The laptop's camera focused on that and somehow zoomed in on it. The air buzzed as the monitor hopped a few times. The electric charge suddenly fell from the monitor and scampered across the floor. It got to the wall. A sharp sound, almost like a whine, came from it.

It paced back and forth, occasionally leaning on the wall. Then it slowly climbed up the wall. It calculated every move it made. As it was the first time it had ever done such a thing. Finally, it made it to the camera, surrounding it for a brief moment. It went through the system, pausing seemingly for no reason at times.

The charge fully stopped when it came upon an empty bedroom. It had recently been cleaned, but there were no signs of living. It wiggled out of the hidden camera. Landing carefully, it made its way around the room. It seemed fascinated with everything it found, examining them thoroughly. A light popping, whuffing filled the air until it got to the bed.

The scent of a man was the most recent. Soapy with a hint of paper. But underneath that, there was a forest scent. Avalon. The whuffing paused; it had a vague understanding of what that place was. That was where its power had come from. A human girl's scent was the second strongest. The last scent was faint, almost gone, but there. Lilac, apple spice, earth, Avalon.

Princess, Mistress. She had been here. Months ago. Where was she? The charge quickly went back in the hidden camera and searched for his Mistress.

It had found the human girl, Adriana. It remembered now. She still had some of Mistress's scent on her. Mistress must like her. She was doing something. Dipping a stick into colorful stuff and smearing it onto the white square. Mistress wasn't in the room.

The next room it found had Owen. Mistress's father, his human form. Owen was typing on a thing like it had come out of. There was a piece of paper, a picture of a man and name, next to his hand. Kai Carter Blaise. That was him, he was Kai! A high pitched yip came from the camera. Owen looked up. He quieted.

"Thailog must have planned to kidnap one of us beforehand. It has to surround by iron. We would have saved her if not." Owen muttered. "Her pain has lessened recently, but it will continue. We need to recuse her."

Mistress was in pain?! And surround by iron? That was bad, iron was bad.

"Hey, Owen, can you come look at this report for me?" David Xanatos, his creator, walked in. His prince, Alexander, was behind his father.

"Yes, sir." He stood up.

"After you look over the report, I want to go work on Kai some more. There are some things we need to add." Creator said as he closed the door.

Kai whined. His first instinct was to go save his mistress, but he didn't know where to look. He wasn't strong enough yet to go out on his own. He needed more knowledge. Creator had knowledge. He would go back to the 'lab' and let his creator and prince 'work' on him. Then perhaps he would strong enough.

With a flash of light, Kai made it back to the lab and hopped back in the strange thing he had woken up in. Yawning, Kai settled and waited for more knowledge to come.

Third Person End


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A woman's curse

Owen's POV

My phone rang; I stood up and answered it.

"Did you get the iron weapons? You've been gone all day." Mister Xanatos asked.

"No, sir. The safe is still locked. She must have enchanted it while I was busy. There several dead ends and, noisemakers to impede my progress." I rubbed my chest.

The last 'noisemaker' had been an infrasonic frequency at, I would assume, around 177 decibels. What she had basically done was forcing my lungs to expand and contract to the sound blast. Any higher and I wouldn't be conscious.

"I've tried every method I could, but it won't, won't open." I stuttered.

"Owen, are you ok?" He frowned.

"I'll be okay soon." I reassured.

"What did she do?" Mister Xanatos narrowed his eyes.

"Infrasound. Undetectable by the human ear. Most people or Children would have stopped or been caught by now." I explained, pausing to breathe deeper.

"Why can't you just sniff the code out or get it from the safe's memory?" He asked.

"What you're thinking of is psychometry, an ability we are weak at. Her office is filled with her magic. It would be easier to tell you what she hasn't touched. Talia purposefully smashed all the buttons and keeps them pristine so I couldn't tell which combination is the code. And our senses are dampened due the iron plates surrounding the room." I said.

I had, not for the last time, cursed my daughter's ingenuity. She was doing things that no Child should be able to-

My stomach gurgling, I dug through my pockets, trying to find any unopened package left. Opening Alexander's cheese crackers, I ate them quicker than a mortal could. The gnawing hunger was still there.

"Did you check the bottom of the bag?" Mister Xanatos asked.

"No…" I dug around and found a Xanatos Enterprises laser cutter. "I have it now."

"You might want to keep it low so you don't destroy her birth certificate." He advised.

"Yes, sir. I'll come back in an hour. Whether or not I get it open." I hung up.

I took my tie off and adjusted the protective mask. Hoping that we could withstand whatever was next.

Owen's POV End

Elisa's POV

I walked into the Pool Hall and saw Dad off to the side. We ordered our drinks and took them to the same table we had our conversation about Derek leaving the force. I watched the pool players for a moment.

"Glad you could make it; I know you've been busy with work." Dad sipped his whiskey.

"Good old Captain Chavez made me take the evening off. She's starting to suspect something's up again. I think I've aged her 50 years." I took a cookie and snapped it in half.

"Elisa…" He frowned.

"I can't, he'll hurt her. You've never seen Thailog, I really hope you never do, he's capital E evil. That bastard was last thing Talia needed. I never should let her stay with them." I bit one half.

"Didn't you try to report Xanatos?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it marked as unfounded and expunged due to 'circumstantial evidence.' The child services worker thought it was just Talia having mild anterograde amnesia on top of her retrograde amnesia. It's just, how callous they all were to her while saying that they were a family. It makes me so angry." I sighed.

"I know. But she got away from them, remember?" Dad said.

I looked at him. What I remembered as the past was different than what everyone else knew as truth. "It shouldn't have come to that."

"No, it shouldn't have." He agreed. I drank and decided to get something more soothing after this cup.

Elisa's POV End

Thailog's POV

"Sevarius, would it be possible for Talia to carry gargoyle hybrid?" I hummed.

The thought had been in my head for awhile. She was a Halfling. Out of curiosity, I had an ultrasound done on Talia. She was fertile, but even that was an oddity. What we had thought were cysts, upon closer inspection, I decided were actually clusters of immature primordial follicles, the thing that made human eggs.

After consulting the Illuminati's library, my conclusion was that this was not a normal occurrence in female Halflings. Although, the section on Halflings, especially female ones, was very small. Halflings had the weaknesses of "mortals" but their Fae side normally made up for it. However, if iron or sometimes other known charms depending on where or who the Halfling was born to hurt them, their magic was useless. They would have to depend on their mortal half to heal them.

Puck had ties farms and nature. Robin Goodfellow, his alter ego, was intricately tied to spring. Renewal, rebirth. The fact that Talia had lived this long didn't surprise me. If any Fae was going to cheat death, it'd be an embodiment of rebirth.

But it also meant she could be domesticated. Her father was a house sprite, a Hobgoblin. If she was given something to care for, care about- I was well aware of how badly it could go. They, Owen and Puck, were fiercely defensive of the Xanatoses and their home.

My lip twitched. Talia was doomed by her heritage. But the way we had things now was not good for her blood. Which meant it was not good for me…

"Thailog?" Sevarius asked, irritated.

"Yes?" I growled.

"By 'carry gargoyle hybrid', do you mean…" He frowned.

"I mean half her, half gargoyle clone. She would destroy everything if I tried." I told him, not knowing what I had truly meant by everything. The building, Manhattan?

"Well, her genetic mutation is very flexible, but gargoyles and humans are two separate species…" He paused.

It was at times like this I was tempted to tell him the truth, but then I remember he would just want to dissect every last magical creature he could lure out.

"I wouldn't worry about that, doc. The worst that will happen is that your experiment fails and you have to do the old way." Shari walked in. I raised my brow.

"I suppose, but ovarian hyperstimulation can turn into ovarian hyperstimulation syndrome if not monitored properly." He frowned as my tail snapped. "I'm a geneticist. Not a fertility specialist."

"Perhaps later when I'm immortal. For now, work on decoding her DNA." I waved him off.

He left and Shari looked at me. "Why is she different?"

"I don't know what you mean." I said.

"Halflings are low on the Third Race hierarchy, being half mortal. I've seen other halflings. They aren't as strong as her. They don't rot when they touch iron. Why is Talia different?" She asked bluntly.

"What do you know of the Third Race?" I posed.

"All beings and objects of 'fairy tales' are real or have existed. There is a king and queen. Oberon and Titania. They are forbidden directly interfering in the affairs of mortals. Despite that, they do so using loopholes in the law.

There are categories each Child fits into. The ones that we know exist are: Power, Death, Fate, Grace, Fury, Guides, Tricksters, Fertility, and Nature. There are subcategories and overlap, of course, but Illuminati have decided to archive them as they become known." She said in the practiced tone of a storyteller.

I nodded. "Her father manipulated the odds in her favor. Although, I don't know how much of it he intended."

"Her father… Which is Child is he?" Shari frowned.

"One of the last four." I caped my wings and went to Talia's cell.

I opened the door. She glanced at me through oil heavy hair. It had only been a few days since her last bath. Her green eyes were dim and dull, having lost the fire of determination weeks ago. She was still gaged, although a small one. The gag I had before was stretching her jaw which her magic tried to heal. I had to keep her as healthy as possible so her magic wouldn't be focused on one spot.

I studied her. Sevarius' tests had revealed that her mother was almost entirely Cambodian. The other bit was Chinese. I looked up the news article of Talia's home burning down to see what her mother looked like as Xanatos' programming neglected to mention anything. Her name was Kravann, Ann for English speakers. I discovered her maiden name was Dul. Her family had fled from Khmer Rouge as they were teachers. Her parents had died of malaria and Kravann was sent to America.

What intrigued me was how different Talia looked from her. Talia was tawny tan with a pink undertone. Her mother was deep amber with a honey complexion, not to mention straight haired and brown eyed. It must be Puck's genetics…

"Sevarius has gotten much farther on your DNA now that he's refined his focus on the differences between you and Owen." I told her.

She didn't meet my eyes. I knew that if I forced her to, she'd just (try to) attack or overwhelm me with her magic. Mortals had to watch Tricksters because they could vanish when we blinked. I knew she was bound, but it never hurt to be careful.

"Do try to eat more. I know you're getting upset easier than before, but force feeding, inducing a coma is always an option." I smiled, touching her chin with my tail. "Shari knows you're special. She doesn't know how, but she won't get your secrets, little fountain."

She shuddered.

"I suppose that's a good answer as any." I left.

Thailog's POV End

Kai's POV

I stretched, hopping out of my den. I climbed up to the wall and into the tunnels. My nose twitched as I crawled through the tunnels, smelling Mistress's scent. It was sorta soapy, but hers. I followed it and hopped down into Alexander's den. His den smelt of his magic, though it had been only been few hours since he had returned. Summer warmed castle stone, human, and Avalon. The walls were medium green. I ignored the piles of stuff, jumping onto the bed.

There was a pile of pillows. I sniffed them and gently moved them to other side. Mistress's thing was under them. I found a… toy. It was kinda fox shaped, but the limbs were spaced more like a bear's. The fox, Peaches, was steeped in Mistress's magic despite not being around her for a few months. She liked Peaches very much.

I picked it up and climbed up wall. It squished against the wall. Peaches was too big to fit in the tunnel. I focused my magic and got it to fit. I went to Mistress's den and placed her beloved fox on her bed, tucking it under the blankets.

Then I followed my prince's scent. I realized we were in the gargoyles' part of the castle. Alexander was sitting with Hudson, watching something. I realized that they were going to watch it for awhile and looked around.

Angela and Broadway were cleaning up. Katana and Nashville were folding paper. Bronx was lying next to the vent with Fu dog. Goliath was discussing something with Elisa and Brooklyn. Lexington was interacting with his laptop, pressing the buttons on the thing under the screen.

I noticed a weird device next to it. It was long and rectangle. And it also had a bunch of things that looked like that thing Lexington was wearing on his head, but smaller and sleeker. I climbed down and sniffed the device. I think they separate from the machine they were on. I found an opening and wiggled my way inside.

It took me a minute to get comfortable. Someone picked up the thing I was in and put next to their ear. I yelped in surprise and jumped out.

"Ow; someone left it a little loud." Brooklyn fiddled with it and turned the volume down.

"Angela, Broadway, when you finish with the dishes, patrol the south side." Goliath told them.

"Yes, Father." Angela answered.

I climbed up the wall as they flew off. What was patrol? Were they trying to find Mistress too? I started going back to my den when I heard my Creator. I followed his voice. He was in his office with Fox. Fox was Alexander's and Mistress' mother. Mistress was adopted by Creator. Then Creator mated with Fox and Alexander was made.

"Did Owen get the iron weapons?" Fox asked.

"No, even Puck had a hard time getting into it. Owen said the safe was enchanted in several different, rotating layers. If you got passed one, another would block you. He also said the laser cutter broke itself when he tried to use it." Creator said.

I whimpered. The iron weapons needed to go away for Mistress's safety. But Mistress's father had already tried and he was stronger than me. Maybe she didn't know that she didn't have to keep them anymore. I would protect her from the bad Children and mortals.

"Maybe this is a Coldstone kind of problem." She said.

"He and Coldfire have Avalon sorcery animating them. They're technically like your mother's mirror. Fox, about your plan, if Thailog thinks you're coming after him, Talia's fucked. You've seen Owen try to gorge himself because she's starving." He said.

"You and I both know she's in the Nightstone building. There's nowhere else he can contain her so completely." Fox told him.

"Why not use the spy? Stealing information is what they do." He asked.

"This is a twofold mission. Getting the real blueprints and gaining Demona's trust. Or at the very least, getting her to pull away from Thailog." She looked at him.

"If you haven't gotten the blueprints by the time the gargoyles stop searching the warehouses, have some of my squad attack so you can." Creator walked to her and held her by the waist.

"Of course, David." She mushed her face to his.

Creator reciprocated. They became relaxed as it continued. Fox was trying to find Mistress too. That was good. I went back to my den because it was getting close to knowledge time.

Kai's POV End

Third Person

Grandmother felt the summons before she actually comprehended them. Their lord wanted them to gather in the Great Hall. She finished wrapping the wood nymph's arm; she should have been more subtle in her attempts to rid her tree of Anansi, and started off to the Great Hall.

Children were filing in from every part of the island. Their queen and lord were on her throne and the Weird Sisters were in front of them. Luna was ascendant. Everyone finally gathered.

"I have been told you have had a vision. Is that not correct?" Lord Oberon asked.

"Yes, my lord, I had vision of the  _princess's_ destiny." Luna coated the word with honey, but that did not hide renewed and deepening hatred. The undertone wasn't missed by the queen nor anyone else truly listening.

Raven and Coyote were paying attention now. Talia was a mystery to our people. She was involved with Puck's banishment, but no one knew what exactly had happened or had ever seen her after the Gathering started. It's not uncommon for a Child's descendants to be unmentioned. But Tricksters were prideful of their kin. They loved teaching their children, a competition between the others to see whose was better.

A large mirror was summoned. Luna and her sisters focused their magic on it and the vision played. I frowned as the princess was represented as a black, green-eyed robin. Though it wasn't inaccurate, their human heritage was also part of their astral form. Halflings weren't different colored versions of their parents' symbol. Maybe if Puck had allowed himself be her father in the beginning, then she would look like him…

Many shuddered when she screeched. The tricksters huddled together. They were young when Mab ruled. She did not understand their purpose. And more than once had tried to wipe them out. But Oberon had found amusement in them and they had been allowed to live. Only the most malicious and power hungry of the Third Race had sided with crazed queen.

The next part of the vision played. Many women and a fox surrounded her… She would have mortal wives. The descendant of Titania would not to be confused with the prince as he smelt strongly of metal. The princess calmed.

Then, the chirps of chicks filled the air. Then they started to come faster. Grow louder, as the princess took flight, until the noise became an alien roar. But it had meaning. Momma. Their 'Momma' silenced their cries as she returned, bringing more chicks with her. The flock descended.

Natsilane had said humans used metal to replace hips and such. Where could she fly off to that her children could not follow? And how did she bring more chicks back? Perhaps the area outside of Avalon was supposed represent a small portion of Earth…

The mirror went blank. Everyone began murmuring. Lord Oberon realized they would not quiet on their own. "Silence."

"My lord, Luna's vision is of my granddaughter. Does she not deserve to know her destiny?" My queen asked bittersweetly.

Grandmother furrowed her brow. What was she asking? The princess was, was missing. She had gone missing months after Alexander was born. Many of Titania's court had been sent out to find her adopted grandchild. It had been years since her father seen her. We had tried everything we could think of to get Talia to answer us. Desperately trying to trigger her magic when we realized she didn't want to be found. Titania was asking if she could leave for an extended period of time.

"Her destiny is an important but simple one. She will learn of it in due time." He told his wife.

"Yes, my lord." She bowed her head.

The court was dismissed and Grandmother telepathically told another healer she was going to meditate. She walked down the mountainous path and past the royal apple orchard. She walked through the old-growth forest, a soft summer breeze flowing. Mice, chipmunks scurried from fern to snag. Songbirds sat in the high branches. Following a worn but hidden path, Grandmother entered the glade. The glade wasn't a secret, but few knew how to get to it. It had a small steam running through it. Salamanders darted as her calloused feet stirred up the water.

Grandmother sat on a sun speckled spot of grass. She remembered when she had first visited the future princess. Talia had been hungry and Puck hadn't answered her cries. Grandmother fed the young babe and sang her to sleep. She kept an eye on the girl since she had caught Puck's attention the longest of his mortal 'chicks.' He normally left when they were nearing puberty, being too old to play with him, especially in modern times.

At the edge of her mind, the memories of rancid decay and how often she had to rotate Talia's joints to ease the stiffness and muscle atrophy. How neither of them noticed Talia's straight hair had turned wavy and eyes green until it was too late to correct. She carefully allowed them to enter her thoughts. Acknowledging them, but not engaging any further.

She focused next on when she was healing Talia. How she regained her color, how her heartbeat strengthened, and began healing, even just a slight bit, on her own. How Puck cried when he realized his daughter would live.

Her breathing slowed to a crawl. Minutes passed as she centered herself. The trees swayed back and forth. The grass stirred. The animals quieted, knowing better than to disturb a concentrating Child.

The scent of lilacs, apple spice, and Avalon filled her senses. There was a bit of rain soaked earth and stone mixed with leather as well. A robin appeared. Its head divided by the facial markings of a fox. Feet molded to fit its shape but unmistakably talons. The bird fluttered its wings. A rainbow sheen crossed its black feathers.

Grandmother opened her eyes. Before she could frown, she saw another woman.

She was wearing a bright blue sampot hol and a white chang pong for modesty, long strips of dark olive brown skin showing. Gold necklaces and bracelets adored her, a jeweled headband framing her black, knee length hair. Her enstatite brown eyes were narrow with a negative mixture of emotions.

"Where is my daughter?" Nān Ganhān, Lady Earth, asked.

Third Person End


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 6-16-2018, I have caught up with Talia Xanatos. That means no more binge posting for awhile.

Chapter 34

Complications

Fox's POV

"See, honey, nobody stole Peaches. She was right here. The cleaning lady must have brought her here." I gave Alex Talia's fox.

"But I got Peaches outta the dryer." He sniffed it. Owen said his senses were stronger than a human's.

"Then perhaps Uncle Owen forgot to tell you he was borrowing her. He naps in here when he misses Talia." I lead him to his room.

"I guess." He frowned.

"You have Peaches back and that's all that matters. Now, I have to go to a meeting. I'll be back soon." I tucked him into bed.

"Ok, I love you." Alex wiggled a little.

"I love you too. Enjoy your day off." I turned to leave.

"Mom, be careful." His tone changed. More serious, royal. Alex was no longer my little boy, he was Avalon's prince. "She can't save herself anymore."

I shivered as I closed the door.

Fox's POV End

Kai's POV

" _She can't save herself anymore."_  My prince's voice echoed in my mind.

I bolted out of my den and ran as fast as I could. Humans yelped as I went passed them. I barked apologetically, but kept running. I saw Fox walking into the, the up-and-down thing. It closed before I could get in. I smacked the buttons she had, but it didn't open. I scratched at the door. Fox knew where she was being kept. Mistress needed help, Mistress needed me.

I howled. The door creaked, two haves falling inward. I jumped down. The building screamed. I wondered why it was upset. Wind rushed passed my ears. The door halves sparked and became sharp as they hit the tunnel walls. They were falling faster because they were heavier than me. I nudged them into the wall so they wouldn't get hurt something important.

I landed softly after several minutes. I found a door on the roof and wiggled under it. Fox was still there. She was on the phone. A bag on her shoulder was open. I could find Mistress better from there. I hopped in and got comfy. My tail flopped out.

"I'm fine, David. I heard something falling, but it stopped a few minutes ago. What do you mean inward? What could warp the elevator doors like that?" She frowned.

I nuzzled her side. I didn't mean to scare her or Creator, but I had to come with Fox. She paused, unsure. I whined softly so she would know it was me. Fox rested her hand on my back, her fingers playing with my fur.

"Yes, I'll use the other elevators after I get to the next floor. Are you sure you don't need Owen? I could drive myself in the limo… Ok, but I'll be back as soon as I can." She hung up and moved to put the phone in her bag. I moved so it would go in.

Fox got out of the elevator and walked down a hallway. It had big windows. I could see all the building below, but I could also see another Fox and a spirit fox hiding behind her. It was very big for a fox. It had white muzzle and cheeks with a narrow stripe that continued up to its forehead. Its chest was also white. The rest of fur I could see was fluffy and black.

I barked. Stop mimicking Mistress's mother! It barked back at me. My ears flat on my head, ready to bite and claw the intruder. It did the same. Fox frowned. She looked at the window. Other Fox turned too. Her hand rested on my side. A bark rumbled in my throat.

"Shh, be quiet. There's no need to be upset." She rubbed my fur.

I narrowed my eyes before quieting. I'm watching you. My tail swished as she petted me more. We rode the new elevator down to the lobby. Owen was waiting. I said hi. He raised his eyebrow a little, but I don't think Fox saw it.

"Are you alright, Fox?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Owen, but I think the doors got stuck in the shaft somewhere." She said.

We went to limo and Owen let Fox in. Fox sat, setting her bag. I got out. The limo growled. I laid down and the limo started moving. I slowly stood up. The limo didn't mind. I sniffed around. It smelt like Mistress's family. Mistress didn't ride with them?

I stood, looking out the window. I saw some other, different colored limos. Most of them were a lot smaller than this one. Turning, I saw Owen through a tiny window. I jumped up and through it. I landed next to him.

"No, we cannot smash Thailog. Mister Xanatos would not like if Alexander was exposed to such violence. We are  _not_  summoning Macbeth to-" Owen muttered softly.

I sniffed his jacket. There was something in it. It smelled good. I tugged at it. The limo jumped as the jacket opened. A small bag with stuff inside it fell on the floor. I chased it. Sniffing one of the triangle-ish things, I realized it was the source of the good smell. I picked one up, accidently biting it. It was sweet and crunchy. I stuck my face in the bag and spilt it trying to a single triangle. Licking my lips, I laid down as I ate them.

The limo slowed down by the time I was finished. I jumped through the window and settled in Fox's bag. She picked it up and got out. Owen stayed in the limo. We went past the lobby and into the elevator. Some people got on and off before we got to the floor she wanted. There was another lobby up here. Fox walked past the desk and the lady protested. She opened the door to another room and Dominique Destine, Demona's human form, was sitting at the desk.

"I tried to tell her that you were busy-" The lady said.

"Leave us!" She snapped. The door closed. "What do you want?"

"I want to be allies. If not for us, then our children. Angela does consider Talia family." Fox looked her in the eye and then she turned, leaving.

I whined softly, reluctantly deciding to stay with Fox. I didn't even get to sniff around for Mistress. Fox got in the elevator and we got drove back home. I went back to my den. I would have to go with Fox again and the clan too. I could help them find Mistress. That was good plan. I curled up, sleepily.

Kai's POV End

Sevarius' POV

"Mortal." …Luna looked at me with writhing, icy stare.

"I'm working on 'the princess's rival' as fast as possible. It's not easy when you black out the minute stop working." I said.

"No one must know that we are involved. There has to be something more to impede that half-breed…" She growled.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"The princess will have many children. There has to be something you can do. Remove her womb, taint her eggs. It's not fair, that whore doesn't know how what she has. You mortals breed so much, so fast. You have forgotten our power. Modern humans think we are pixies!" The air grew oppressive as she ranted.

"Luna?" I interjected. "I may have an idea."

She continued to rage, energy palpable.

"Luna!" I shouted.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ She shrieked.

"I have turned humans into mutates, monsters. Perhaps that would work…" I said slowly. Removing her uterus would get me killed.

It dissipated as she regained her thoughts. "Yes, Seline mentioned that."

"I was denied gargoyle DNA so that is why I had to make mutates. In my attempt to make a gargoyle-like creature, my first batch was made from the genetic material of three animals: large cats, bat DNA, and electric eel DNA. To give the power to fly without eating a disgusting amount of food. They also shoot electric bolts. The second was wolf DNA and the third batch was DNA from armored animals.

I attempted to make more of the armored mutates with a carrier virus, but it was intercepted as it went off. The other failed attempt was to see what would happen if a human mutated with gargoyle DNA, Angela's. I also tried to inject a gargoyle with human DNA, but I again was unsuccessful." I sighed.

"And all the monsters changed after injected?" She asked.

"More or less." I said.

"That won't do. They'll become enraged." Luna shook her head.

"Then what to you want?" I asked.

"We must restore the balance. She has done impossible, dangerous things." Luna looked at the screen. "What does that mean?"

"I am trying to discover what exactly the differences are between father, Owen, and daughter, Talia, mean and how Talia has her abilities. According to my data, her paternal DNA is still changing. But her maternal DNA is also changing too. I believe it's a chain reaction." I pulled up the oldest one.

There were less highlights and there was more space in between mutations. Her maternal DNA had no highlights whatsoever. The most recent one had shown slightly waning growth. It correlated with the way she had been eating for the last few weeks. She hasn't had exercise of any kind since Thailog had captured her. Perhaps her health was more important than we thought.

Luna gasped. Lights flickered down the hall, exploding as they were overcharged, before she hardened. "You fool! This makes her more dangerous! Why didn't you show us this?"

"I don't understand. What does Talia have to do with your princess?" I frowned.

"Talia  _is_ our princess!" Luna shouted.

"Oh." I said.

"…You said you tried to infect a human with gargoyle DNA." She frowned.

"Thailog had acquired the 'Mahattan clan's' blood after Talia had run away for 3 months." I explained.

"Is there a way to delay the change? Make it so the… virus won't active until the princess meets her rival?" Luna thought.

"For that to work, I would have to place a key component in the other mutagenic formula in each of them and make it so that they would be transmitted, and activated, through a specific bodily fluid." I smiled. "Blood mostly likely."

"Yes, do that." She nodded. "But you must finish the princess's first. We can't let her slip away."

"There is something I need. To better understand her DNA." I said.

"What is it?" Her lips twisted.

"A bone from her mother. It's been 8 years, but I believe the marrow is still viable. If I can study it, I will know how her mutation will affect Talia." I explained.

"Just a bone?" She asked.

"A medium to large one if possible. If it has to be small, get two or more. Now, do you want Talia to be gargoyle or mutate?" I asked.

She laughed. It was a striking sound. I shivered involuntarily. I swear I could feel my skin began to rot.

Sevarius' POV End

Matt's POV

Elisa's stomach growled. I slid her my quarter sandwich. It was ham and mustard. She scarfed it down with a bit of coffee. She rubbed her eyes. The afternoon sun was brighter than we would have liked. But it was nice to have our own space back.

We had had a rough few years. From being crammed into another precinct's station, having our own be rebuilt (by Xanatos Enterprises no less), and moving back in. Some 'concerned citizens' thought a clock tower might attract gargoyles again. But it didn't stop him from adding one with 'anti-gargoyle spikes.' It was some sort of complex spell that would hide the clan if they were too far from home and make it so that any criminals or even curious kids wouldn't go up there.

"Elisa, you can't work like this." I frowned.

"I can't just stay home with all my food." She looked up at me.

"It's because you're related to Coyote, isn't it?" I asked.

"Probably. It might be because of how close we are to her. There are more people stealing food every day. We have a few more hours of paperwork then we're home free." Elisa stamped the report.

My phone buzzed. I looked at it. It was from an unknown number.

_Meet me outside. – Hacker_

"I'm going out. You want anything?" I stood, grabbing my coat.

"Hot dog… 2 hot dogs." She answered.

"Got it." I left.

He was waiting outside the steps. "Matthew."

"Is the taskforce or society related?" I asked.

"Can't old friends talk?" He smiled. It wasn't the charm-oozing smile Xanatos often wore. It was one partially laced with real comradery. "Walk with me."

I paused. He wouldn't come without a reason. Whatever he wanted, the Illuminati wanted. And I couldn't allow that. Frowning, I followed. Cars rumbled passed the station. We rounded the corner.

"32." Hacker said.

"36." I replied.

"What do you remember from those books Xanatos delivered to you after you were inducted?" He asked.

"There were a lot of books." I said curtly.

"Does the Third Race ring a bell?" He asked.

I guffawed. His eyebrow raised.

"Yes, it does." I smothered the heat in my cheeks.

"The society has noticed a spike in Child activity after a sudden disappearance. Eyewitnesses say they were looking a 'princess.' And to top it all off, one of your rank has exhausted all our resources on Halflings." Hacker told me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means Oberon or Titania have found another Halfling child. They have must have made her princess rather than have her serve in one of their courts." He said.

"And I suppose that's a bad thing." I gestured obviously.

"The quarrel in A Midsummer's Night Dream was an understatement. The fact that they themselves aren't looking for her means they think she's not in danger yet." He said.

I hummed. The thought of Talia and Alex being royalty hadn't really sunk in until now. If Oberon was angry for being denied the kids, I didn't want to see what kind of response kidnapping got. But time passed way more slowly on Avalon. Maybe they don't know that Talia was missing for 5 years.

"I don't see how I can help." I shrugged.

"All I want you to do is to keep your eyes peeled for any of Oberon's Children." Hacker said.

"That's what you say now." I noticed a hot dog cart quarter block away.

"You know they can be dangerous to mortals." He said.

"I don't disagree with you on that, but I'm only one man." I told him.

"Matt." Hacker said. I turned. He sprayed me in the face. I felt a pain on my brow.

"What the hell? That fucking stings!" I tried to wipe it out of my eyes. It was smelly, greasy (creamy?), and drying quickly.

"That should protect you for awhile. A mixture of rosemary, dill, and St John's Wort. It worked better if the herbs are fresh." Hacker said.

"Thanks a million." I sneered.

My eyes watered. I managed to calm them down by the time we got to the cart. I bought a few hot dogs and cradled them carefully. We got back to the station. He held the door open as I went inside.

"Remember, keep an eye out." He let the door close.

I went to the eye wash station as fast as I could. Although, it was probably too late to do anything. I walked to our desks afterwards. Everything still had a watery shimmer to it. It cleared up a bit by the time I saw Elisa, but not completely. She had a haze that reminded me of a dust filled breeze.

"You remembered." She took the two as I shed my coat.

"Of course I did. If I got it wrong, don't blame me. I got sprayed in the face. I think it was water mixed with some kind of oil." I told her.

"You're gonna have to report that to the Captain." She chewed.

"I know. Just give me a minute." I sighed.

Matt's POV End

Xanatos' POV

Alex was telling Fox about how he had made cookies all by himself. Puck had taught him how to make them, but Owen wasn't going to pop his bubble. They had sent Adri some. She had gone back for her birthday, March 12th.

I frowned as I remembered my conversation with 'Uncle Peter'. Owen had given me his number after he had cleared the background check. Peter had known about Adri. He had told me that Talia was supposed to born on March 3th. She was born 26 weeks and 3 days premature. She was born early because she was a twin. Her brother was buried quietly. Talia's parents had moved after she was released. They couldn't bear staying. The cost of hospitalizing a premature baby and moving cities had put them in debt. Peter tried to get to them to live with him, but they refused. He realized after her parents died, he was only one left who knew the truth. He was going to tell her sometime after Christmas, but…

The table began to shake. I looked at Owen. His mouth opened and, I swear I hadn't blinked, two women appeared. One was Grandmother, a Child of Oberon. The other I had never seen before.

" _YOU LOST MY DAUGHTER!"_ She choked him with the speed of viper.

"Nān Ganhān, do not scream. You'll endanger the prince." Grandmother tried.

Owen was turning purple. "Talia… kidnapped. Surrounded by… iron."

She dropped him. "Explain."

He rubbed his neck. "An evil gargoyle took her after we had reconciled. He wants to use her to become immortal."

I heard torrents of rain outside. I looked at Fox. She was waiting to see if it would escalate. Alex got up, hugging the woman. She looked at him. Her wrath cooled.

"Hello, little fox." She cooed.

"Hi." He said shyly. We waited before we breathed again.

Now that we weren't in immediate danger, I could properly look over this "Nān Ganhān." She had dark olive brown skin. Her gem-like brown eyes were just as sharp and bright. Pailin rubies and blue zircon decorated her headband. It framed her black, knee length hair. Gold necklaces and bracelets adored her body. Her clothes reminded me of Cambodian royal dancer, with a bright blue sampot hol, but her stomach showed. The white chang pong seemed like afterthought rather than a part of her outfit.

Owen had stood up and dusted himself off. "Grandmother, what's going on?"

"Perhaps it would be best to gather your protectors first. This is not a tale easily told twice." She answered.

"If you say so, Grandmother." He bowed his head and then Puck and the others appeared in the dining hall.

They all were dazed. Adri was in her painting clothes. It was still afternoon in Oregon. Bluestone was haphazardly dressed. A tee shirt and wrinkled pair of jeans. Worn sneakers and novelty socks. He squinted, rubbing his eyes and bridge of his nose. Elisa frowned. Goliath stepped up.

"Why were we summoned?" He asked.

"Visions concerning the princess." Grandmother answered.

"If you are going to cast your magic, cast it now." Goliath looked at his mate for strength.

"Very well.  _Protectors of the princess fair, must be made aware._ _Show them the past, of the last hour and half."_ Grandmother chanted. And after a few moments, I knew.

"Tai gonna have babies." Alex smiled at us.

"That's right. But Luna's vision is over a period of time." Fox smiled back, saying that to reassure herself. I wasn't exactly at ease either.

"So, who exactly are you? Nān Ganhān." Hudson's Scottish brogue was thick as he tried to pronounce the foreign word.

"You may call me Lady Earth. I am one of the three Earth deities of the place you mortals call Cambodia." She frowned impatiently.

"Who has taken the princess?" Grandmother asked.

"Lady Earth, Grandmother, there is something you must know. The gargoyle that took Talia, he was made from my blood. He, Thailog, looks almost exactly as I do, but he has black skin and white hair. He is very smart and tricky. Xanatos, show her the message. It was sent around November 27th." Goliath looked at me. Elisa touched his arm.

"…It won't be easy to watch. Follow me." We went to the Great Hall. Owen had someone come to take our dinner. I dimmed the lights and brought down the projector.

"When'd we get that?" Fox asked.

"I don't like this video." Alex told me, hugging his mother.

"I know, bud. But Goliath thinks it'll help Lady Earth understand." I found the file and pressed play.

Thailog was crouching next to Talia. Talia had "iron burns" on back side of her arms. It looked like a splotchy, irritated red rash. She was asleep, head limply hanging.

_"Thailog, what have you done to her?"_  Angela snarled.

I realized Owen must have spliced in the audio from my office's camera. It wouldn't have made sense to Lady Earth and Grandmother otherwise.

_"She was so upset when we learned she hadn't aged since her 17th birthday, we had no choice but to sedate her."_  He cooed mockingly.

_"You didn't call everyone here to mock us."_ I told him.

_"I know you're going to try to rescue her, but I'm ready for you."_  Thailog smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

_"Don't touch my sister!"_  Alex yelled.

_"Alex, she's my sister too."_  He told him before trailing down her neck and choking her.

She couldn't fight back and was turning blue. Puck cussed him out. I remembered the look he had as he sweated. Adri begged him not to kill her. All the gargoyles snarled. Alex cried.

_"Consider this a warning. If you try to get outside help, a sore neck will be the least of her worries."_

The video ended.

"MAY HE SUFFER EACH LIFETIME FOR EVERY HOUR HE HAS HER!" Lady Earth screamed.

The building creaked as it swayed. The wind reversed and hurricane force rain left cracks in the windows' glass. My heart pounded. Fox held onto our son. The gargoyles growled, crouching low. Elisa and Matt were torn between their instincts and police training. Adri hid her face in Puck's shoulder. The earth stilled after several terrifying minutes. The wind died to a howl.

"That's a powerful curse, isn't it?" I asked.

"You don't know the half of it. Mortals can freely give power to any deity they believe in. And Lady Earth is still actively worshipped in Cambodia." Puck frowned.

Bluestone opened his mouth to speak, but Lady Earth looked at Puck. "Where is my daughter?"

"We know she's in Manhattan, but that's it…" He shrugged helplessly.

"Why do you keep calling Talia your daughter?" Lexington asked.

I heard a low mummer and realized we telepathically linked again. A mixture of Owen and Puck spoke.  _"Look, all the major Earth spirits are powerful. The earth has been around longer than any of the Races. Lady Earth even more so since she has the power to control water. If she says Talia's her daughter, then that's it. Nobody's gonna fight her on this."_

"Do you remember that explanation Owen gave?" Puck asked and everyone nodded. "Well, magic can sometimes reactivate. But normally, it happens to Fae blooded mortals. When magic reactivates, we can claim the mortals as our… more direct family rather than descendants."

Grandmother spoke. "It's very rare, but the princess is what we call a Chimera because she has multiple different magicks active. Puck's and Lady Earth's. Possibly more. Puck's magic did not destroy her birth father's DNA, only overwrote it."

"I don't understand." Fox frowned.

"In Grandmother's vision, the robin is a symbolic representation of her current magic level. Your mother has a claim on her too, shown as the facial markings. Although, I do not understand why she had gargoyle talons." Owen told her.

Elisa slowly puzzled something out. "Goliath, you told her she was clan. When Xanatos had taken her to her parents' home. Remember?"

"… Yes, I did." His jaw tightened.

Hudson clasped his shoulder. "You cannot blame yourself, lad. Things were dangerous then. It wouldn't 'ave been safe for her."

He breathed out of his nose. "I suppose, Mentor."

Adri wrinkled her nose. "So, what's it mean? She's part human, part Fae,  _and_ part gargoyle?"

"Half mortal, half Child. A Chimera Halfling." Grandmother hummed.

"Lady Earth, what sort of powers can we expect to emerge?" Katana asked.

"She will have power over the earth and it will give her power. She will make the land and plants fertile. Crocodiles are her ally. The water from her hair will be able to prevent sickness, soothe thirst, and bless objects." Lady Earth told her. I hummed, intrigued.

"Water? Where's the water come from?" Nash frowned.

"The water libation usually concludes another ceremony. It has three primary parts: the confession of faith, the pouring of water, and the sharing of merits. As the water is poured, a confession of faith is recited by the monks. Then, the merit is distributed by the donors. The earth deities are invoked to witness these ceremonies. Afterward, the libated water is poured on the soil outside, to return the water to them." Owen explained.

"Oh, ok…" He clicked his beak.

Goliath rested his chin on his fingers. "Lady Earth, is it possible that Talia's fertility has been enhanced?"

"Yes, her fertility has been enhanced. She will also be able to enhance others' as well. But you must not forget that Puck's magic is also of influence. His to a lesser extent." Lady Earth reminded.

"Big guy, what's going on?" Elisa asked.

"She's a Chimera and one with fertility powers. Luna's vison said that she'd have mortal wives. It didn't say she  _wouldn't_  have any immortal…  _bedmates_." Goliath growled. Puck paled.

"Lord Oberon and Queen Titania will not tolerate it." Grandmother said sternly.

That would only happen if they caught wind of it, but I sincerely hoped she wouldn't keep sexual harassment a secret. Titania had claimed her as her granddaughter. Oberon's reasons for wanting to keep her safe were, at best, to appease his wife and for reputation.

"We'll deal with that after we save Talia." I suggested.

"I suppose that would be best." Lady Earth hummed.

"We must tell our queen-"

"NO!" We bellowed.

They stared at us, surprised.

"Time passes more slowly on Avalon. The longer Thailog has her, the more danger she's in. We can't wait on Oberon or Titania to decide what to do." I explained.

Fox and I avoided Elisa's glare. I knew she was angry with me for creating Thailog. She also, at the very least, blamed my wife for further entangling her in the Third Race. Now with this development, Talia would be coveted by mortals and Children alike.

"I do not want to cause a panic among our people nor do I want the princess to be further harmed. I will tell our queen of my vision. But I cannot withhold everything I have learned from this visit." Grandmother looked at Owen, now having fully switched with Puck, and disappearing quietly.

"If you have not saved my daughter by the end of summer, I will gather my siblings and retrieve her myself." Lady Earth warned before leaving.

Xanatos' POV End


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Talks and complications

Alex's POV

Daddy took me to go teach Kai. Uncle Owen was too upset to help. We taught Kai that Tai was a Chimera and her mommy was Lady Earth. Tai was a little bit gargoyle. We taught Kai that she needed to be protected from the bad people who wanted to use her new powers.

"Daddy?" I craned my neck to look at him.

"Yeah?" He paused, moving me to one leg.

"What do babies have to do with fertility?" I asked.

He was quiet for long time. "Fertility has a few meanings. For people, it means that someone can have babies."

"Ok." I nodded.

We taught Kai a little bit more then Daddy decided it was good. I played my room until Uncle Puck got me. We went to the classroom.

"Alright, kiddo. Today's lesson is about Talia's magic. What you do remember from earlier?" He asked.

"Tai got 2 magicks now and Lady Earth is Tai's mommy. And Tai also gargoyle." I told him.

"Yes, but it's a bit more complex than that." He pulled a chalkboard out. There was an outline of Tai. It was empty. "This is just a graph."

Uncle Puck split it in half. He scribbled in the left side with green chalk. "When I gave your sister magic, it made her a…"

"Halfling." I said.

"When your daddy adopted Talia and then got married, she became Titania's granddaughter." He made an orange fox mask on Tai's face. "And sometime after that, Goliath claimed her as family." Uncle Puck scribbled purple in Tai's right foot.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"But as her magic got stronger, it woke up another bit of magic she had from her mom. Nān Ganhān's." He scribbled in a bit with yellow.

Then he labeled them with mortal or Avalon. There were three Avalon, his, Grandma's, and Lady Earth's, and two mortal labels, Goliath and her human mommy.

"Talia is a Chimera because she has multiple magicks active. And she also is part of the Second and First Race. Humans and gargoyles." Uncle Puck looked at me.

"S'not equal. More Avalon." I pointed.

"No, Alex, I suppressed her birth father's DNA." He said and I stared at him. "It isn't active. Like your mommy's magic."

I nodded. "Ok."

He wrote 'Birth father: Not active' on Tai's left side. "Any questions?"

I frowned. "Why do bad people who want to use her new powers?"

Uncle Puck spoke slowly. "The gargoyles and Children have difficulty with having babies. Gargoyle eggs take 10 years to hatch. The Children have a lower fertility rate due to our immortality. Because Talia is part of every Race, it means her babies will be too."

My eyes glowed as I howled. The bad people wanted Tai's babies. Uncle Puck winced as my voice hit him. I lost my breath and slumped on the desk. He gave me some water.

"Alex, you have to understand that there was no way I could predict that Goliath would claim her. I couldn't tell that her ancestor was Nān Ganhān because the blood was so thin. I thought she was a normal mortal." He touched my shoulder.

I stuck my tongue out and blew a raspberry at him.

"Drink your water." He said and I did.

Then lesson time was over and Mommy took me to bed.

Alex's POV End

Kai's POV

Earlier

Alexander and Creator left. I needed to find Mistress. Mistress was getting new powers. I went to clan's section of the castle and saw they were gathered.

"But Father, if what Lady Earth said is true, she's in even more danger now." Angela cried.

"Puck told me that Halflings can only breed with other Races if they change into that race." Goliath said.

"I don't think that applies to Talia anymore." Brooklyn muttered.

"But Thailog doesn't know she has fertility powers." Broadway added.

"He doesn't know  _yet._ He could still add her DNA to clones." Elisa reminded them.

They growled. My ears flattened. Thailog was a Bad gargoyle. He took Mistress and he hurt her.

"We cannot all go looking for her. Thailog would become suspicious. Perhaps two pairs…" Golaith thought. "Brooklyn, Broadway, check the northeast side again. Katana, you're with me. Everyone else, go about your normal routes."

They nodded and spilt off. I waited to see what device Goliath would take, he had a necklace. I jumped in it before he got left the room. They took off and flew west. This wasn't the way to Nightstone. I used my magic to make them turn the way Mistress was.

"This is an odd gust of wind." Katana said.

"We best ride it out. The wind in Manhattan is normally calmer this time of year." Goliath told her.

They were silent as the Nightstone building came into view. I barked as they landed on a rooftop adjacent to it. Mistress was in the other building.

"What was that?" Katana asked.

"The communicator." Goliath answered.

I told him my name was Kai.

He picked up the necklace with his thumb and pointer talon. "I will have Lexington look at my communicator when we get back."

Oh, he was talking about the thingy I was in. It didn't feel sick, but Goliath was clan leader. He was smart.

"Thailog will not like us being so close to his home." Katana frowned.

"I agree, but the wind is too strong for us to cut across it." He hummed.

I told them Mistress was somewhere in Nightstone headquarters. I knew she was and that she was in danger. Mistress needed us.

"Mistress?" Katana mumbled.

"What was that?" Goliath asked.

"I thought I heard something." She said.

Oh, the wind must be too loud for them to hear me. I turned it off. They jumped off the building and flew away from Mistress. I swiped at the communicator. My claws scratched it. I barked louder this time, but they kept flying away.

Maybe they didn't understand my intentions. I would show them I wanted to help save Mistress. I followed the communicator back home and hopped out of Lexington's laptop.

I was still outside. My claws clicked against the stone as I tried to a tunnel to go inside. They were faster than hallways. That's why I didn't get to Fox fast enough. I saw patch of grass and I went to it. I sniffed around. Bronx and Fu-dog had been here sometime after we left.

My ears perked up as I heard something. It was below the dirt. There must be a tunnel there and something was in it. Maybe I can ask where this tunnel goes.

My legs tensed, it was so close… I jumped, sticking my front paws out. I caught the thing and fell sideways. It was furry. I tugged my face out of the ground and shook the dirt off. The thing in my mouth stopped moving now. I put it down. It was a mole and it was dead. But that was good because moles could be eaten. I pushed the dirt back into the hole with my nose.

I picked it up again; Creator would not like if I had left it in the grass, and walked around a bit more. I saw a tunnel entrance above a tower door. I climbed up and tried to go through, the mole was too big. I used my magic and it fit. Mortal things must not fit in the tunnels well.

I found Creator's office. I jumped down and tried to find a place to put the mole. I didn't want anyone other than Mistress's family to find it. They will like what I caught. I tried to dig a hole, but the ground was too hard. It must be stone. I looked around. There weren't a lot of places to keep food.

I hopped onto the chair and it pulled something open. There were small things inside. I nudged them aside and put the mole in. Then I closed the thing and went back to the 'lab.' I curled up in my den, thinking of ways to show everybody I wanted to help Mistress.

Kai's POV End

Owen's POV

I stared at the ceiling as my alarm went off. Puck sighed. Grandmother's visit had given me so many things to think about. I got dressed and served the Xanatoses breakfast. I stood by as they ate, trying to stay focused. The family finished breakfast and then Fox took Alexander to school.

We walked into his office. Mister Xanatos sat at his desk and wrinkled his brow. I was a few feet away from him, but I could tell something was off. He sniffed the air. Hesitantly, he checked all the drawers of his desk.

"Owen." He grimaced.

"Yes, sir?" I answered.

"There's a dead mole in my drawer." He told me.

"A dead mole?" I repeated.

"It looks like its neck was snapped by a dog." He squinted, not wanting to get too close.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Bite mark." He said.

The phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello? You found what in the courtyard? Buy traps, get rid of them. I didn't move this castle from Scotland to have pests in my yard. Is that al- Then scoop them out!" He snapped, hanging up. The situation was unnerving him.

"Sir?" I asked quietly.

"They're everywhere. Moles, fish, mice. In my house." He jabbed the air.

I thought. "Sir, I believe Lady Earth did that. Bring the animals, not leave the mole. She probably didn't like how unnatural it felt."

"We're literally sitting above the clouds. What about this is any sort of natural?" He asked.

"It's your sort, sir." Puck teased.

His eyes narrowed. Then the phone rang again. "Hello… My wife? Let me transfer your call."

He did so then he looked at me. "That was Demona, Dominique, I don't care at this point. She wanted to talk to Fox about her proposal."

His cell phone rang. He got it out, exasperated. "The detectives are on their way. They want to see the broken elevator doors. Go escort them where they need to go. And have someone come clean my desk." He added, getting his work laptop.

"Yes, sir." I said.

We went our own ways and I met the detectives at the door. They got out and Elisa huffed in resignation. Detective Bluestone squinted his eyes like the sun was shining in his face. I frowned then Elisa frowned.

"We're here because one of your workers reported one of the elevator doors 'suddenly caving inward and falling down the shaft.' You know what happened?" She asked.

"No, detective." I told her. Her eyebrows wrinkled. "I was instructed to take you where you needed to be."

"Just take us to the broken door." Elisa growled.

I walked front of them, taking them down to the main storage room. The gray and dull dark blue metal was wrapped around the lower third. There were also claw marks overlapping several times. I counted eight original marks. And the elevator's buttons were also scratched as well.

Kai had done some damage, but much less than an average fox spirit. I also suspected that he was behind the mole as well. We had known since he had said hello to us. Puck found it hilarious that he rode in Fox's purse like a tiny dog. And the fact that Kai's tail was wagging happily made it more amusing to him. Kai was a Whitemark fox, a 'domesticated' type of red fox. We were slightly annoyed that Kai had eaten our apples, but we knew that he was just a kit. His behaviors would lessen, in at least half by fox standards, as Mister Xanatos programmed more.

The detectives were looking it over too. They took pictures for formality sake. Elisa sighed. "Show us the tapes, we're not gonna learn anything by looking at this."

I lead them back up to the surveillance room. I found the camera and date they needed and let it play. Fox was walking to the elevator and then she got in it. Detective Bluestone let out a strangled cry, jumping back.

"Matt?!" Elisa turned to look at him.

"Migraine. Real bad… one." He rubbed his head.

I took the tape out as Kai was scratching at the door. This was a copy anyway. "You may keep this as long as you like. I will escort Mr. Bluestone to the medical wing."

"Like hell I'm leaving him alone." She shot back.

"Alright." I said and we went to the nearest elevator.

Detective Bluestone hunched over like he was dizzy and ill. Elisa tried to steady him as it lurched. Puck could smell the sweat building on his brow. He was quickly losing his ability to stand. We reached the floor and the doors slid open. He turned away from me as I assisted Elisa. He threw up not a minute later. Dr. Sato was coming back from lunch. He rushed to get the door as he noticed what was happening. We got him to the examination table and Matthew passed out.

"Shit, Matt. Matt?" Elisa asked.

"If he does not wake in a few minutes, Elisa, then we will worry." I loosened his tie and turned to Dr. Sato. "He said he was getting a migraine. It was very sudden."

He frowned. "What he doing before he got the migraine?"

"We were watching security footage. But I didn't see any sudden flashes or whatever." Elisa wiped the vomit off of his lips.

"Is he allergic to anything?" Dr. Sato asked her.

"No." She shook her head.

"I can see it we have some Treximet, but I wouldn't hold my breath. The best I can do is probably Excedrin Migraine and Compro." He walked out.

We waited in silence. Matthew twitched a few times before waking up. He cut it very close. Elisa watched him.

"Hey, Matt." She spoke softly.

He groaned.

"I know. Dr. Sato's coming back with something soon." She soothed.

The doctor came back and I motioned him to be quiet.

"Matt, what did you see in the footage?" He asked.

"Dunno. Too fast. My eyes hurt." He moaned.

Dr. Sato spoke to Elisa and gave a bag filled with medicine. She helped him up and they left. I went back to work, trying not to let Puck's curiosity distract me.

Owen's POV End

Third Person

Grandmother and Lady Earth returned. They were back in the Great Hall. Some Fae had lingered, but most of them had gone. Titania walked up to the two.

"You smell of the mortal world." She said.

Grandmother started to explain when Lady Earth's voice overtook hers. "Why did no one tell me my daughter was missing?"

"Your daughter?" Titania asked softly.

"Yes, Talia, my daughter." Lady Earth had an edge to her voice and the island rumbled.

The queen was silent for a moment. She glared at the remaining Fae. They scurried away. "Explain."

"I had a vision about Talia's magic. She is a Chimera. Nān Ganhān's magic has awoken…" Grandmother explained.

"Show me." Titania ordered.

Grandmother showed her. She knew the vision did not include the thoughts that preluded it, but she anxious all the same. The queen was still as the vision came to her. She frowned deeply.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

"Goliath claimed her as clan. Nān Ganhān was always a part of her." Grandmother said.

Then Braḥ Phum, Lord Earth, and Muchilinda, the nāga king, appeared. Lord Earth was wearing a green sampot hol and some gold armbands and cuffs. His black hair was slightly shorter than Lady Earth's and not as thick. His skin was a dark, rich brown with an orange undertone.

Muchilinda had decided to be in full nāga form rather than half human. All seven of his heads were focused on Lady Earth, though a few of his tongues flicked. He was large enough to wrap around several mortals and still coil beneath them. Right now, he was grass green with yellow bands. He must have had been sunning. He would mostly likely return to a brown or black now that he was inside.

"Sister, is it true? You have a daughter?" Lord Earth asked.

"Yes, Brother, it is." She told him. "Her powers are coming. She needs me."

"Fuck." Everyone turned.

Grandmother was the one who had said it. A few of the tricksters, Coyote, Raven and Rabbit, turned visible from shock. Nobody was surprised. Of course they would want to hear about Talia's new linage.

"Puck hasn't seen her in years." Grandmother said weakly. "And for her powers to come at time like this…"

Coyote whispered to Raven quietly. Not uncommon, but it was usually the prelude to a prank sometime later. Although with the serious nature of the conversation, it made their whispering ambiguous. Lady Earth's features clouded over.

" _Nān Ganhān, do not let your emotions overtake you. We cannot tell them everything, not yet. Thailog has the means to hurt her."_ Grandmother told her telepathically.

" _You agreed to their promise, not I. I gave them until the end of summer."_ Lady Earth replied.

" _Talia does not heal like a normal Halfling. She needs her magic."_ Grandmother added.

" _Who hurt my baby that badly?!"_ She shouted and Grandmother winced.

" _Talia was not happy in her childhood home. Her family did not have enough to feed her. They were too stubborn to ask for help. Her mother and birth father often fought. She… hurt herself badly."_ She said carefully.

Lady Earth hadn't realized how much her daughter had been through. She was upset that she had been kept out of the loop. She nor her siblings had been told anything. Granted, they were allowed more freedom than the general court as Oberon believed they could rip apart Avalon if enough of them were provoked or upset. (He wasn't wrong.)

Grandmother tried to block out Lady Earth's emotions and attempted to soothe her. It wasn't her fault that the magic had faded. It happened with all mortals. All the Children stumbled as the earth rumbled again, only much stronger this time.

" _What_  is going on here?" Lord Oberon appeared.

"The princess is a Chimera, my lord. And part gargoyle." Titania touched his arm, sharing her memories of the last few minutes.

Grandmother sighed as it thundered.

Third Person End

Third Person

At the same time

Fox saw Dominique sitting far from the other patrons. The scent of fairy magic filled Dominique's nose as Fox walked in. Ever since her son was born, it clung to the human. She sat down and the waitress returned. Fox ordered coffee.

Dominique waited a minute before speaking. "Explain what you meant. Why the trickster's daughter? Why is she so important to Angela?"

"Probably because they're around the same age. And they like similar things." Fox sassed.

She glared at her. "If you're just going to waste my time, human…"

"Angela may be young, but she is a good judge of character. She can tell that Talia is a good person. She was the one who discovered Raven's illusions." The former TV star told her.

"Raven…" Dominique trailed off for a moment before growling. She remembered when the tricksters of the land were curious about her. They had been as annoying as Puck was.

"Here is your coffee." The waitress returned. "Would you like anything else?"

Fox smiled and shook her head. She poured some cream and sugar in before sipping it. The young adult looked at the other women and decided that she was cranky and left them.

"Family is important to Angela. She  _does_ want a relationship with you, but not if you don't change your attitude toward humans. And especially not at the cost of hurting the clan or us. That doesn't mean you have to frolic around with humans, just not hurt them. Most of them." Fox said.

Dominique hummed. "I promise nothing."

"I don't need you to. I'm just telling you how to get closer to your daughter." She kept her face slightly playful.

They went silent. Fox was thinking about how the coffee Owen made was better and suspected that he used magic. Puck had found a way around Oberon's punishment, but he still couldn't fully return to his normal body. David had asked once and Owen said it was taxing. They hadn't gotten anything more since.

Demona remembered when Thailog had captured Angela and how afraid she was for her. How relived she was when she saw her daughter flying around a few weeks later. She had to heal from the burns and broken bones; it was more difficult with Puck's curse. Angela was young, she needed to be trained. The humans she had been raised by weren't warriors. She needed to be taught by a real gargoyle. If making sure her daughter was safe meant 'not hurting' the clan or the Xanatoses, then fine.

"How?" Dominique asked. "How do I show them I want to be allies?"

"Not attacking them would be a start. It's going to take time-" Fox said.

"Time I have plenty of." She grinned.

Third Person End


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Twists of Fate

Lexington's POV

I got up off the battlement, closing my laptop. Amp was doing ok. It was late there. We talked about fun stuff. It was nice. I brought my laptop back inside.

I went back to kitchen. Goliath and Elisa were still there. Demona was waiting for Angela. Fox had gotten us to give her a chance. We were letting her visit on the condition that she can't be alone. For some reason, she was keen on finding Talia. Angela came in.

"Come, daughter, we must go train." Demona said forcefully.

"Alright, Mother. I'll see you later." She started following her.

"Demona." Goliath called after her.

She looked back.

"Don't overexert her. She cannot do what you can." He said.

"Fine." She said with false anger.

I went to the fridge and made myself a snack. Goliath would go check on them in a bit.

Lexington's POV End

Alex's POV

"Get some sleep for your playdate with the little witches." Mommy walked behind me.

"Serena Anderson is mortal and Sophia Kyle is a witch." I explained.

Mommy tucked me into bed. "How did you end up in the same class with two sets of doppelgängers?"

"I dunno." I said.

"I love you." Mommy smiled.

"I luv you. G'night." I yawned.

"Good night, Sweetheart." She left and I laid in bed.

I couldn't wait to show them the castle. Maybe Puck and me could make cookies. I wondered if Kai liked cookies. Daddy and me taught Kai a lot today, but he said we weren't halfway done yet. Kai was taking forever to make. Tai needed more servants… I snuggled my pillow and fell asleep.

Alex's POV End

Kai's POV

I dragged Mister Bluestone's present to my den. It was sleep stuff, Elisa said he was having bad sleeps. I set it down and got out the special paper. I knew how to hide the present now. Fox showed Alex because he had went to a birthday party. But the tunnel was at a funny angle so I didn't get a full on view. I tore it off the tube and set the stuff on the boring side.

Then I folded it up and licked it. Stay, stay. It stayed. I got the black paint out of the drawer and squeezed some out on my tray. I picked up the paint brush.

To: Mathew Bluestone

From: Kai

I added my paw print. I washed my paw and sent the present away. I tugged my painting out of hiding. It was of the whole family with me and Mistress in front. I would finish the gargoyles today.

Kai's POV End

Matt's POV

"Bluestone, my office!" The captain yelled.

I followed her and closed the door.

"You sure you're ready to work?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I handed her the doctor's note. She looked at it.

"Fine, but if anything is  _slightly_ off, you're on desk duty." She frowned.

We got to Elisa's car and drove to our area for the night. It was fine, but the streets seemed busier than normal. More crowded. Elisa wasn't in the mood to talk. I saw something on the edge of a building. A person shaped figure.

"Elisa, stop the car!" I shouted.

She braked. "What's wrong?"

It jumped and… flew away? It did some loop-de-loops before flying above buildings.

"It was… An eagle, I think. I saw it on the ledge and reacted." I muttered.

"Ok…" She restarted the car.

What was that? It wasn't a bird or gargoyle. A robot? No, I didn't see any jet trail. I shoved it on the back burner and decided to try and lighten things. She relaxed as patrol went on. We went back to the station a little before 5.

"You gave us quite a shock, Bluestone. A sudden migraine out of nowhere." Morgan stopped us as we walked in.

"I'm fine. The doc cleared me. I stayed home the whole time like the Captain wanted." I said.

"I made sure of it." Elisa added.

"So, how was first night back after two weeks off?" He smiled lightly.

"It was fine. Phone duty treating you well?" I asked.

"As well it can. There's a gift on your desk, dunno who it's from." He jerked his thumb.

Elisa frowned. We went to our desks and sure enough, there was a gift. It was light blue and somewhat large. There were black scribbles on the wrapping paper along with a paw print.

"Should I open it?" I asked.

"It won't go away until you do." She said; the strange shimmer around her glowing a bit more.

"I don't understand…" I frowned.

"Right, you haven't been there since. Someone's been giving the clan, and the Xanatos' gifts. Goliath's copy of Beauty and the Beast kept following him until he opened it." Elisa told me.

I sat. Carefully going at the seams, I saw my fingers covered in a weird electric-ish shine. It felt tacky and dry at the same time. I grimaced. Elisa tensed.

"The paper feels funny." I explained.

I finished opening it and then the box. I frowned as I pulled out a box of chamomile tea, a night light, a bottle of Valerian essential oil and a teddy bear. Things started making more sense when I got to the pajamas and melatonin. And a sleep mask all the way at the bottom.

"How did they know?" I puzzled.

"I don't know, Goliath asked how you were a couple days ago, but this doesn't seem like something any of them would do. This isn't really Puck's style either." She shrugged.

"Who else got gifts?" I asked.

"Hudson got set of celebrity hockey DVDs, Broadway a cookbook, Lex got computer stuff, Brooklyn and Katana got sword polish, Gnash got a couple video games. Bronx got a whole steak, Angela got a trinket box.

Xanatos 'received' an antique painting. Fox got a diamond broch. And Alex got a toy motorcycle. I don't think Owen got anything. I'll ask later. Just pass it over here for a minute." Elisa starting writing everything I got down.

Matt's POV End

Adri's POV

Mom was making grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup for lunch. It had been awhile since our last mother-daughter get together.

"Sweetie, where's Tai? She wasn't at your birthday." Mom asked.

"Mom, that wasn't her fault. I know she would have if she could." I defended her.

"It's just, shouldn't her head injury have healed by now?" She gave me my sandwich.

"She lost her memories before. They don't want her to get worse." I sorta lied.

"I suppose. How is your art?" Mom sat.

"It's fine. I got a gallery coming up." I remembered.

"Where is it?" She sipped her drink.

"MOM." I whined.

"I wanna see my baby's art." She smiled.

"You always say that, but you never like it." I grumbled.

"The bird cage diorama was scary. I like your flower paintings better." She said.

"I thought it was cool. Not cool enough to keep in the house." Dad kissed the top of my head before going to Mom.

"It sold so it doesn't matter now." I ate some soup. "I do  _have_ some flower paintings you can look at."

"But we want to see more of your art." Mom explained.

"Ugh, fine." I conceited.

"Where's my lunch?" Dad asked.

"You don't like grilled cheese, dear. I think there's some steak left in the fridge." Mom replied.

Dad reheated the steak and got some salad. Mom and I talked a bit more. Then I went back to my apartment. My Manhattan skyline piece, which I called Manhattan from the Clouds, was still sitting on the easel. I had just got the daytime sky done. I decided to do some shading next and then get to the buildings.

Adri's POV End

Owen's POV

"Owen?" Mister Xanatos pushed the paperwork aside.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"In Luna's vision, how many of those women are… in the present?" He asked.

"The thing about visions is that they rely on symbolism and context. The context being  _when_ and _who_ had the vision. Luna's visions of fate are relatively straight forward, compared to others. Those women aren't just women, they represent, groups of her lovers. The ones closer to her are more likely to be born sooner. The featureless ones are too far to be predicted." I explained.

"Lovers as in people she fucks or…" He trailed off.

"Or what, sir?" I needled.

"Or her soulmates?" He asked casually, but I knew he was cared.

"Both. We, as in Children, have more soulmates because we live longer. But they're still rare. Adriana is her Mortal Soulmate. Before Talia was a Halfling, Adriana was her  _only_ soulmate. But now that her magic is waking up, she'll have more." I told him.

"Owen, how many grandchildren will I meet?" He frowned.

"Less than one percent, sir… But by Avalon, will she try." I failed to hide the devilish glee in our voice.

His jaw slowly began working again. "If she has-"

"When." Puck interrupted.

"When she has kids with other Children, what will they be? They can't be Halflings, can they?" He thought.

"No, they wouldn't be Halflings, sir. Just as your son is 3/4th mortal, they would be 3/4th Fae. We call them Sprites. They are more vulnerable to iron and other such things. They have more magic as well." Puck growled as he realized what I was saying.

I wrestled with Puck's overwhelming urge to tear the city apart and hide our daughter away. Our magic burned beneath my skin. Puck screeched to let out. Our claws grew and scratched my palms. Sweat dripped down my face. My vision began to blur. I barely won.

"Owen?" He breathed.

"You have to understand that I rarely have my own children. When a Fae has a child, we tricksters… take a swing at them." I slumped into the chair next to me.

"Is that bad?" He pressed.

"It is extremely… upsetting. Because Talia is royalty,  _mine_ , and also extremely fertile, they're going to try more than usual." I looked at his desk, his mug, and he nudged it toward me. I drank thristly.

His phone rang and he picked up. The other person spoke briefly. He hung up. "That was the front desk. Said Uncle Peter had business with Talia."

"Puck needs a minute." I informed him.

"I figured as much. We'll be in one of the lower conference rooms." He left.

I sat until Puck wore himself out. It wasn't easy. I called the front and asked where Mister Xanatos and Uncle Peter went to. They were in conference room 4C. I suppose bringing him to the castle would send an odd message. I went the fourth floor and found them. They went sitting across from each other, close to the door. I noticed a plate of cookies and small maple tree on the table.

There were chocolate chip and… Hazelnut. I recognized the scent now. They were made of ground nuts, the size of thumbprint cookies and topped with a melted Kiss. Puck wanted to try one, he hadn't (either had I) had this sort before. I sat at the end.

"Ah, Owen. I was about to call you. Peter has some things for Talia." He slid over a folder.

I opened it and realized it was a will. 'In the event of passing, Lilliann Witeman leaves her propriety, business, and assets to Peter Aeu Lee. However, should Talia Samantha Jones be found, it shall be transferred to her to do with as she pleases.'

"Who is Lilliann Witeman?" I asked. Puck was drawing a blank right now. His tantrum no doubt contributing to our lack of recollection.

"She was our old boss, me and her father's. Originally, it was going to her parents, but then the fire…" He trailed off.

I furrowed my brow slightly. I looked at Mister Xanatos. He chewed one of the hazelnut cookies slowly. This was for me to decide.

"Peter, have you heard about the Manhattan gargoyles?" I asked.

Owen's POV End

Shari's POV

"Ok, Talia, one more lap." I poked her side.

She vacantly glanced at me. Her features shifted a bit before settling down. We ran around the gym. I grimaced as another wave of pain rolled through my body. This sucked in particular because she was so strong. I hated magic puberty so much.

Flashback

"WHY IS TALIA GETTING WORSE?" Thailog bellowed.

"I believe the changes in her DNA have retriggered the pituitary gland. I've been seeing more luteinizing hormone and follicle-stimulating hormone in her blood." Sevarius said, pondering.

"SHE'S GOING THROUGH PUBTERY? SHE'S 23 YEARS OLD!" He fumed.

"So, how do we make her  _not_  get worse?" I asked.

"Food, exercise, the usual." Sevarius rattled off.

Thailog growled. "Come with me, Shari."

I got off the stool and followed him to his office. The door slammed shut. His talons gouged the floor.

"What is  _happening_  with her?!" He yelled.

"It's like the man said, puberty. But with all her magic fighting for dominance." I shrugged.

"With all her magic?" He repeated.

"You know, Puck's and the other two." I said. He stared at me. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about her parentage?"

"That doesn't answer my question." He snarled.

"Sure it does. She's got 3 very different magicks and they want to express themselves." I waved my hand.

"Why does magic have be so finicky?" He asked and I shrugged.

Flashback End

I placed Talia's hands in the cuffs. She was washed and fed her second meal. Thailog compromised and let Talia have slightly more food. She was asleep already. Playing prison guard wasn't my favorite thing to do, but Thailog had no idea how weak Talia was. The five months she was here, underfed and chained up, had taken a toll. I needed to speed things up. She was of no use to anyone like this.

I stuffed her gym clothes in a trash bag with the others. Then tossed it in the janitor's cart. Thailog wanted me to burn them since they smelt. But mistakes happen.

Shari's POV End

Brooklyn's POV

"Hey, Brooklyn?" Broadway asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I heard Matt got a gift, pajamas and stuff. Who do you think leaving all those gifts for the clan?" He frowned.

"I don't know, man. But Puck and Demona said they were safe so it's probably not revenge." I told him, uncertain.

Fu-Dog sniffed the air, wiggling in my arms. He's been getting more and more restless. Bronx too. We had no idea why. Nothing we did seemed to work. Fu-Dog jumped out of my arms suddenly.

"Fu-Dog, no!" I shouted.

I tucked my wings and swooped after him. The wind bit at my face. Fu-Dog let out a choked whine as I grabbed him. I ran parallel to ground for a bit before the weight was too much. We tumbled to a stop.

"Brooklyn, are you ok?" Broadway landed, helping me up.

"I'm fine. Ow, it smarts though." I rubbed my arm.

Fu-Dog licked his wounds then something caught his attention. He barked at me and ran off. We went after him. He was rooting around in a dumpster.

"Hey, get out of there!" I tugged him out. He dragged a garbage bag out. It was full, but not heavy.

"I think he wanted that bag." Broadway said.

The plastic tore and a pungent scent came from the clothes inside. It was sweaty, yes, but also sorta sweet. Fu-Dog rolled in them. I grabbed a sock and sniffed it.

"This isn't good." I held out the sock.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sniffing it.

"Talia's powers are waking up." I told him. "And she's becoming more fertile."

Brooklyn's POV End


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Tipping point

Fox's POV

I cautiously entered Owen's apartment. "Owen?"

He wasn't in the living room. Or the kitchen. I tried the bathroom next. Not there. I had to face it; he was in his bedroom. I stepped as quietly as I could. I winced as the floor creaked. I got the door and slowly opened it. He was asleep in the nest of Talia's clothes. They didn't smell anymore to my nose.

Ever since Brooklyn brought them home, Owen was very protective of them. He had fought the dogs for a shirt. We gave some socks to them because they had gotten upset. He later explained that it was a side effect of magic puberty. Apparently, that happened if they were young enough and Talia was physically 17. It'd tapered down to 'a more manageable level' after her magic got situated.

The air shifted and Grandmother appeared. She carefully settled next to me. She frowned as Owen's stomach gurgled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I have been keeping an eye out since we left. I did not realize the princess's condition had been affecting the area for this long." Grandmother's brow wrinkled.

"The hunger isn't so bad anymore." I commented.

She looked at Owen. "Where did he get these?"

"One of the gargoyles found it in a dumpster." I answered.

"It is not good that he has nested." Grandmother said.

"Because he's upset?" I asked.

"The princess's scent is making Puck territorial because she is going through puberty. He would have to fight off other hobgoblins, especially males, if they caught her scent." She frowned.

"You mean they'd kidnap her?" I didn't like where this was going.

"During the breeding season, they venture from their homes to try to catch someone's eye. But some hobs do not want to risk not having a mate so they take young ones and make them submit." Grandmother explained solemnly.

"Why don't the hobs just mate a human?" I knew David would be curious about our conversation.

"It has become much harder to ensure the babe will stay within the area. They don't travel like Puck does." She looked at him.

"Is that the only reason for the nest? Keeping her scent close?" Owen's chest rose and fell.

"Puck is somewhat of a rebel compared to other house fae. He loves tricking humans and causing trouble. But he cannot disconnect himself from his instincts. So, he attempted to placate them with Robin Goodfellow. However, attaching an identity to his core intertwined Robin to his spirit. And thusly changed him." Grandmother said.

Owen gasped. We stared at him. He rolled over and kicked. He mumbled and settled down again. I turned back to her.

"Why is Talia's scent so strong; I could smell it for weeks, and how come it makes the dogs happy?" I thought.

"Halflings express their magic involuntarily through their aura and perspiration. Talia's magic is stronger due to your mother's magic. Nān Ganhān's makes it more… enticing overall. No one will fall in lust with her just because they catch her scent. As for your second question, it is part of Nān Ganhān's powers. Animals want to near her and plants will grow better around her." She told me.

"Wait, does it have an affect on us?" I suddenly questioned.

She laughed a bit. "Calm yourself, child. It affects you differently; you are her mother."

"Ok." I nodded.

Then she disappeared.

"Fox?" Owen yawned.

"Get dressed; we have to go check on my commission." I went to the living room.

Fox's POV End

Kai's POV

"… Little fox?" Someone asked.

My ears twitched. I yawned and stretched. Someone was here! I hopped out of my den.

The Child was shorter than Fox. She had a blue shirt and orange skirt. Her hair white and down to her mid back. Her ears were pointed and big, blue earrings hung from them.

"Hello, little fox." She petted my head. My tail wagged.

"My name is Kai!" I told her.

"I am Grandmother." Grandmother smiled lightly. "Who made you?

"The prince and Creator. His daddy." I explained.

She hummed. "I see."

My tummy ached as Mistress had another pain. I whined. Grandmother dug through her bag and a stick fell out. I laid down and chewed it. It had a strong taste. She took it away. I huffed. Bronx got a stick, I want a stick.

"No, that's licorice root." She petted my ears and I rolled on my back. "You're a submissive one, aren't you?"

"Rub tummy!" I barked.

"Very well, Kai." Her fingers ran through my fur. I yipped happily.

Grandmother rubbed my tummy for a few minutes then she sat in the chair. I watched as she used her magic on my den. She clicked around until she found something.

"January 16, 2023…" She frowned.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's your birthday." She looked through it a bit more then got up.

"Where my presents?!" I spun around.

"Kai, shush. You get presents next year." She said.

Grandmother started to leave. My insides felt heavy. Like when I couldn't go search for Mistress when Fox went to the Nightstone building.

"NO! Grandmother stay!" I howled. The room shook.

"It's alright, Kai, I am here." She bent down, her hand running up and down my neck.

I licked her, whining excitedly.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

Do? I thought. "I wanna go outside!"

She teleported us to Central Park. The sun was warm and bright. I rolled in the grass. Then I got up and went to the pond. There were ducks. I said hi, but they flew away. I drank some water.

"Kai, come here." I turned back and saw Grandmother had a stick!

I ran back. "Throw stick, throw stick!"

She threw it and I chased after it. Some of the dogs noticed, trying to get the stick. I got there first. One of them grabbed the other end. I barked. This was my stick! I tugged it away. I went back to Grandmother, but they followed. The big one tried to nip me. She petted them. I pouted.

"Go back to your masters." She told them.

They left. We played fetch for awhile then the ducks came back. I played with the ducks and ate some bread crumbs. People were throwing it on the ground so they must have wanted me to have it. I yawned, laying at Grandmother's feet.

"Are you sleepy, little one?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

She picked me up. "I will take you home after I check on Elisa."

"Elisa…" I smiled.

Grandmother teleported us again and we were in the police station. There was lots of people. Most of them were wearing the same style of clothes. There was Elisa sitting at a desk. She was working on something. Mister Bluestone wasn't here. I woofed softly, yawning again. Grandmother hushed me, petting my head. She took me back to my den. I curled up and went to sleep.

Kai's POV End

Matt's POV

Slightly earlier

"Dammit! Dammit all!" I growled.

I threw the book across the table. It fell off with a thud. All this research had made me more confused. What was happening to me? I tried to find my phone, but it was missing. I sighed, getting my keys. I drove to the Eyire Building. My mood worsened as I tried to find a parking space. I finally found one and went into the lobby.

A punk was at the front today, barely hiding that he was on his phone. "Welcome to the Eyire Building. What do you want?"

"Call Xanatos. I need to talk to him." I said.

"No can do. Not allowed." He droned.

"I'M- I'm on the list. Call him." I explained.

"The fuck's the list?" He looked up confused.

"What do you mean 'the fuck's the list?' You're working the front desk! You better not be fucking with me!" I grabbed his collar.

"Jesus, chill!" He leaned back as far as he could.

"Detective Bluestone, what seems to be the problem?" Owen asked.

I turned. Owen and Fox had come over. My jaw slacked as I noticed a transparent Puck floating above them. Puck seemed to be delighted.

"He wants me to call Xanatos." The kid explained.

"Did you check the list?" Fox asked.

"What list?" He frowned.

"The list is the people who are allowed to go to the castle without an appointment." Owen stepped to the computer and searched for it.

Puck flew around me, as close as he could without touching me. I swiped him reflexively. My hand connected with his chest and he tumbled back. We looked at each other. He grinned.

"Oh no…" I whispered.

Before Puck could renew his prodding, something pulled him back to Owen's side. He crossed his arms and pouted. He blew a raspberry his human half.

"Detective Bluestone is here to see you, sir. I have an errand with Fox. Yes, we'll be back soon." Owen hung up. He walked back to Fox. "Mister Xanatos will meet you in his office."

"Right." I nodded.

"See you later, Bluestone." Fox smiled as they left.

I rode the elevator up and went to his office. He was waiting for me at his desk. The big monitor on the wall was on so I could see the screen. It was of the security footage. Somewhere in the castle, there was Grandmother and a black fox. They were both transparent.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Grandmother, Grandmother's here." I blurted out.

"Bluestone?" He frowned.

"It's just like when I saw Puck! He was transparent and he flew around me. Then I smacked him and he felt it-" I rambled.

"Matthew!" He barked. I stopped. "Start from the beginning."

Matt's POV End

Third Person

" _Demona, you said we could meet at your office."_ Fox Xanatos' voice was tinny on the phone.

"Plans change, hu- Xanatos. You should know that…" Demona's human form, Dominique, stomped through the office.  _"Stupid humans and their troublesome brat. They better find her so they'll leave me alone."_

Jack sighed as he rubbed his temple. Demona's thoughts were always so loud. He gently fixed his quiff and turned back to the computer. When he had first taken this job, it was easy to block out the unwanted thoughts. But the last few months in particular were rough.

Something was going on. He knew that. The hunger, the service animals acting up despite their training. Occasionally, he caught snippets of someone's mood. It was mostly fear and exhaustion, but sometimes he felt a spike of righteous anger. Jack struggled during those times to maintain his cover, as an office worker and as a normal human.

His forearm flared in pain.

"Not now, you piece of shit." Jack hissed as his mark overtook his vision.

" _Why do we have to move her?" A black haired woman asked._

" _Her body may reject the mutagenic formula if it's done in the cell. The formula works best if the subject isn't drugged." Sevarius told her._

" _Hold still." A white haired lady tugged a strap around their chest._

_A muffled scream could be heard. Sweat pooled beneath the straps._

" _Shh." The blond stroked their hair._

_Sevarius walked over, a needle in hand. "A shame her mother's bones had decomposed. But the experiment marches on."_

_He hunched over the table._

Jack 'woke' with a start. His heart raced and the terror chilled him. He tenderly touched his forearm. No more pain, but it still thrummed with energy. He went to his supervisor. The man looked at him.

"What-" He asked.

"I quit."

Third Person End

Lexington's POV

The late spring air was warm. Underneath the smog, you could smell the flowers in bloom. We were heading back to the castle when Goliath suddenly dropped.

"Goliath!" I dove after him. He grit his teeth and pulled back up before he grazed the street lights.

"I am fine, Lexington. I had a muscle spasm." He reassured me.

"Hey, Goliath, Lexington!" A young women called. We had seen her around the Labyrinth. Shari?

Goliath growled as we landed, nearly ripping the ear piece out. "It happened again."

"I've been doing everything I can, but I can't find anything. I might have to start from scratch." I said.

"Do what you must. I am tired of the ear pieces malfunctioning. They are supposed to help us." He gave it to me.

"What happened? With the ear piece and that dive." She asked. "I'm Shari, I live in the Labyrinth."

"I had a muscle spasm. The ear piece has been acting up at random times." Goliath said.

"What're you doing out here? It's late." I said. The ear piece seemed to buzz angrily. Almost like it wanted to attack.

"I have a night shift job. Unfortunately, it doesn't pay enough for me to afford an apartment nearby. Besides, Talon and the others still need help during the day." She explained.

We nodded. Elisa said the Labyrinth had lot more people than it used to.

"Well, I got to go catch the train." She said.

"Have a safe journey." Goliath told her.

She laughed as she walked away.

"Goliath, was the ear piece buzzing?" I asked.

"No, it screamed." He said.

I looked at it and it had calmed, but not stopped. I frowned. Why did no one else feel the buzz? Ever since Alex had taken control of my body, I was sensitive to magic. I could tell the difference between Alex's and Puck's magic. I'm sure I would be able to identify Talia's if I could go to one of her magic lessons. But I wasn't even sure this was magic. The hardware could be damaged; something internal could be making it buzz. Or I was still charged from watching Goliath drop from the sky.

We climbed up a nearby building and took off. We were the last ones back. The clan gathered and reported to our leader. All the Nightstone warehouses were gargoyle proof and none of them had clues, well any useful ones.

Angela had taken some bags of IV fluid, iron rivets, and syringes from an open truck. The syringes were most definitely Sevarius' and the rivets were for Talia. But the IV fluid? Owen took everything she had found to analyze.

"We haven't found anything to her whereabouts in six months, lad. It's May. Perhaps it's time we come up with a new strategy." Hudson said.

"I hate to say it, but she can't be anywhere but the main building. It's the only place that makes sense. Thailog has to have complete control over the environment because he's the only one who knows what she can do. That's the reason she hasn't escaped. She can't play her ace if he's drugging her like he did in the video." Brooklyn said.

Goliath frowned in thought, wings ruffling in displeasure. "Yes, but we cannot attack him now. We need to know the lay of the building, Xanatos."

He walked into view. "I'll do what I can, but he probably has the real blueprints under lock and key."

"You will get what we need." Goliath re-caped his wings and left.

We quietly filed out, leaving the human alone.

Lexington's POV End


End file.
